A Rank Mission: Hogwarts
by zfirze
Summary: [HP xover] ANBU guards, Sasuke and Naruto, are entering into Harry's fifth year...[sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

Chapter 1: On Board the Express

by zfirze

* * *

Dark onyx eyes watched the view outside his compartment window change as the train moved out of the station. He glanced at the empty seat opposite him and wondered vaguely where his blonde companion had gone off to. Sure, he had said very excitedly that he wanted to take pictures of everything since _everything_ was so _cool and unbelievable_ (to quote his exact words). Well, the fact that people in the photos could move did amaze (heck, maybe even surprise) him, but he seriously doubted the moving photos would last outside a magical environment for long.

And from where they hailed from, magic (or should he say _chakra_) wasn't wasted on such petty things. They were shinobis, for heaven's sake! ANBU. Skilled assassins. Cold-blooded murderers. Supposedly. Apparently his companion, one Uzumaki Naruto, was the complete opposite. Even after going through so much, he still had a sunny personality (though of course, he never did enjoy the killings he was forced to do).

Uchiha Sasuke hoped that _that_ would never change. After all, it was what had brought him back.

His eyes flicked to the person sitting beside the empty seat when she flipped the pages of the magazine she was reading. He paused and frowned. He was sure the translation spell placed under his tattoo was working fine. Maybe the person was just plain queer. No one in their right mind would _or could_ read something upside down. _No one._ Not even Naruto. (At this, Sasuke paused again, contemplating the possibility.)

The person in question was a girl. A girl wearing a necklace made of what looked like _corks_, with a stick ('a _wand_,' Sasuke reminded himself, 'a _wand_') tucked behind her ear.

'Doesn't she have at least a little common sense?' Sasuke shook his head mentally.

Then again, maybe all the people in this world were weird.

For example, their client who was this old guy with eyes that twinkled. He had looked so old that he almost made Tsunade-sama looked young (_almost_, since Godaime herself was already quite old). Then again, he had given off an aura that had seemed quite powerful, and made his 'oldness' seemed like a facade.

It had been a month since they had arrived in London. Time sure flew. Especially when you were trying to learn everything up to the fourth year at school in a month. Naruto was downright horrified. Sure, it was pretty fun sometimes. But even so, there was still a lot of information to absorb. Not to mention, they also had to learn about the recent events in the wizarding world for the last twenty years or so. And the common behavior of wizards. He briefly wondered how they had pulled through.

At that moment, he was pulled out of his musing by the sliding of the compartment door. A girl with long red hair walked in. Sasuke scowled. As if one person who had invited herself in wasn't enough.

"Hi, Luna," The red-head addressed the queer girl, "Is it OK if we take these seats?"

'Great, now I'm invisible,' Sasuke's scowl deepened.

Two other boys followed the red-head in. One with a face so plump, it was nearly round and another with green eyes.

'And a lightning bolt scar,' Sasuke's eyes trailed to the green-eyed boy's forehead, 'So that's Harry Potter. The one we are hired to guard. No wonder Dumbledore had hired us. He looks _weak_.'

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you there. Are you a friend of Luna's? What's your name?" Sasuke turned to the red-head who had addressed him, "Mine's Ginny Weasley, this here is Neville Longbottom and that's Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him?"

"_Ginny!_" Harry hissed.

"Oh come on Harry, lighten up will you,"

Sasuke gave a small 'Hn' as a reply before turning back his gaze back to the scenery outside the window.

Out of his sight, Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you rude. So who's he anyway, Luna?"

Luna replied almost dreamily, "I don't know. Maybe his friend can fill us in later. I wonder where he has gone to," Though she didn't sound thoroughly interested in that.

Harry had to stop himself from snorting. That guy had a friend? _Great_, there would be two Mr. Angst to deal with later.

"Yes, he is friendly, that friend of his. I think he said his name was Naruto or something," Luna continued, talking to no one in particular.

This time, Harry could not stop himself from snorting. Mr. Angst's friend was friendly? Wow. At the same time, the name 'Naruto' registered in a small part of his brain, telling him that these people were most probably foreigners.

They sat around in an awkward silence for a while before Neville started talking.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked.

Sasuke immediately tuned out after that, since there wasn't anything interesting. Although he still remained alert enough to use a Shield Charm when the plant Neville was holding started squirting green pus which smelt like manure. _And_ he also noted that the girl, who had opened the door to find the whole compartment (save him) covered in the yucky stuff, was probably the person Harry had a crush on. It was _so_ _obvious_.

An hour passed. One which Sasuke had spent wondering where the hell Naruto had disappeared to. The food trolley had even passed and the dobe usually would be back for food, right?

The door opened again and a red haired boy walked in and threw himself in a seat.

"I'm starving," he proclaimed.

"Hi, Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked him

"Somewhere down the train," Ron laughed while chewing a Chocolate Frog, "Helping to sort out a problem of misunderstanding. There's this blonde haired guy who open a compartment door when all the girls were changing. You should have seen the way the girls tried to attack him,"

"Blonde? Malfoy?"

"Nah, looks like a foreigner. Anyway, I dunno why he's so flustered. He should have just enjoyed the view wh-,"

"And that shows how gentlemanly you are, Ronald Weasley," A brown haired girl opened the door at that moment.

"Ah, well, you see..." Ron looked uncomfortable, "Er, so problem solved?"

"Yes, the girls are finally convinced, somehow,"

"Somehow?" Harry asked.

"The guy said he is gay and has no interest in girls. The girls decided to give him the benefit of the doubt,"

"..." The answer was met with silence by everyone, except for Ron who decided to add his two-cents worth.

"Wow, that's a really good excuse! Maybe I cou-" Ron fell silent at the look on Hermione's face.

In a corner, Sasuke sighed quietly at the contents of the conversation, already guessing (correctly) who the guy was.

Realising that there was someone unfamiliar there, Hermione turned toward the source of the sigh, "Oh hi, are you new? First year here at Hogwarts? I haven't seen you before..." Hermione voice trailed off as she realised that Sasuke was too old to be a first year, "Umm, guys? Who's he? Shouldn't you guys introduce us?" She laughed nervously.

Ron had also turned to face Sasuke and frowned, "Hey you, don't you know it's rude not to answer someone?"

Harry stopped him before he could continue, "Er, I don't think he's a very friendly guy. And honestly, he hasn't spoken a word since we stepped in, so I have no idea who's he,"

"Oh," Hermione decided to try again, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Can I ask what your name is?" She continued once she was sure she had Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Er, its okay if you don't want to answer..." This person was giving her the vibes to back off.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the compartment door, "Which way did that idiot go?"

Everyone looked at him and gaped, even Luna had looked up from reading.

"He's _talking_," Ginny voiced everyone's thoughts.

Sasuke glared at her and she gulped.

"Um, idiot? That's not really nice..." Hermione stopped when Sasuke glared at her, "Er, to the right,"

Sasuke slid open the door and turned right, spotting who he was looking for. He debated with himself for a few seconds. Shout (as the dobe seemed completely lost) and lose his Uchiha pride. Or...just shout and get it over with. He settled with lounging on the side of the door since he saw him turning slightly.

Harry raised his eyebrow at his actions and shared a glance with the rest who were more curious to see what would happen next.

One two three...

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

The shout resounded throughout the train and some other compartment doors could be heard sliding open to see the source of the commotion.

Sasuke smirked, "Lost?"

Suddenly a guy with bright blonde hair and dark tanned skin flung himself at Sasuke and Sasuke's hand went around his back. Harry was surprised, to say the least. The guy had a super hyperactive friend who had thrown himself at Sasuke and Sasuke had not even moved an inch. Not to mention Sasuke was actually _hugging _the guy back!

"Teme! Where've you go? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was here all the while, dobe,"

Naruto peered into their compartment, "Wow Sasuke, you made so many friends! No wonder I couldn't find you, I was looking for an empty compartment,"

"Well, if you had read _Hogwarts: A History_, you would have known how many students there are, known how many compartments are available and _deduced_ that all compartments would be full,"

Naruto pouted, "That's such a long thinking process. Who would go through the trouble?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny shared a revolted look. Sasuke read _Hogwarts: A History_?! And did he just make one of the longest sentences ever?! And who would think so much into trains and compartments?!

Hermione beamed instead. Obviously pleased to finally find someone who had read _Hogwarts: A History._

Ron was bemused by Hermione's reaction and whispered to her, "Shouldn't you be worried he might snatched your No. 1 position?"

Hermione shot him a scathing look. Ron decided it was best not to pursue the matter.

"Ne ne, Sasuke, you wouldn't believe what I saw!" Naruto paused, "And the people I met, what happened to me, what was ha-"

"Yes, I got the idea. So are you going to start talking like where you've disappeared to for an hour plus or am I going to force it out of you?"

"Oh, haha. Well first, I met this two twins and a friend of theirs. They were selling some jokes product and it was so cool! Like one of the cream puff they showed me. Wait, I got some samples here, SEE!" Naruto promptly swallowed one, turning into a big yellow bird for a while before changing back.

Sasuke had to raise an eyebrow.

"That's the Canary Cream," Ginny supplied when she saw what she took for a confused expression on Sasuke's face.

"Yup, it's invented by Fred and George. And Lee. They're our brother...er, Lee isn't," Ron continued, "But it was one of their older products. Tried and tested,"

Sasuke didn't even bother acknowledging them.

"Cool! They're your brothers?!" Naruto said in response before continuing, "Then I saw another two guys, they looked like brothers too. They were so small! Haha, but they were really friendly and they taught me how to develop the films to make it move. They even offered to help me!"

"What're the chances that those two are the Creevey brothers," Harry whispered to Hermione, amused.

"Over a hundred percent," Hermione grinned.

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, "Then where's your camera?"

"Er, well, you see. I crashed into these two guys. They were so big and large and looked like they had a lot of muscles. Or fats. I dunno, but they seemed quite intimidating. They er...took my camera, and I...didn't dare to take it back..." At that, Naruto shared a glance with Sasuke, conveying his actual meaning.

Sasuke knew what Naruto meant. It wasn't that Naruto didn't dare to take it back because they were big. He could take them down in a second. It was just that he didn't want to attract any attention, so he didn't bother.

"Well, that sounds like Crabbe and Goyle, doesn't it?" Ginny asked around.

"Crabbe and Goyle are probably the only ones who will do that," Harry added.

The compartment door slid open once again.

"Now now, Potter. You shouldn't make false accusations," Malfoy was standing in the doorway, flanked by his two usual (useless) bodyguards.

"Hey! That's the two of them!" Naruto pointed viciously at them.

Malfoy looked at him, "You shouldn't say such things in front of a _prefect_, new kid. After all, I can put you in detention for that,"

"Don't you dare, Malfoy," Ron rounded on him, "I'm a _prefect_ as well and I can void your detention,"

But before Malfoy could retort, he was thrown out of the doorway roughly, landing on his two goons who were acting as cushions. Big, comfy cushions, actually. The camera Crabbe was holding flew into the air, landing right into Sasuke's open hand.

Harry stared at him in disbelief. That guy had just gutted Malfoy! Awesome.

"This doesn't belong to you and I believe there isn't anymore space here to accommodate you. So scram," Sasuke said coldly.

Malfoy glared at him, "Watch it, new kid. I'll make sure that you'll pay for this!" With that, he strode away briskly.

"Wow! How did you do that? That was so cool!" Ron was totally impressed.

"He'll make good his threat, you better be careful," Hermione warned Sasuke.

"He can try," Sasuke tossed the camera lightly to Naruto (who caught it with an expert hand) before walking back to his seat.

"Thanks, teme!" Naruto immediately glomped him, allowing Sasuke to _carry_ him back to his seat.

"Hey hey! We haven't introduced each other yet! I'm Uzum-," Naruto paused, "I mean, Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! Haha, I'm still not used to introducing myself with my first name in front. Oh, and I'm guessing the teme hasn't introduce himself right? He's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha,"

"He really is friendly," Ginny whispered to Harry.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

haha

thanks to those who reviewed!

hah...i love reviews! XD

anyway,

disclaimer: I still own nothing, otherwise I wouldn't be typing this here...

* * *

Chapter 2: Joining the Hogwarts Family

by zfirze

* * *

"You're that guy Hermione rescued, aren't you? So are you really gay or was that just an excuse?" That was the first question Ron asked Naruto after they had all introduced each other.

Hermione would have hit him if Harry hadn't held her back. Harry himself was actually interested in the answer as well. But since he did not want to be on the receiving end of Hermione's wrath (like Ron now), he forced his face blank (or as blank as he could manage). He silently thanked Ron for speaking first.

"Is there something wrong with being gay?" Naruto asked innocently.

Everyone in the compartment (except Sasuke) looked at each other, trying to come up with an appropriate answer that would not cause them instant death (since Sasuke was currently staring daggers at _everyone _now - including Naruto). It wasn't that there was anything wrong with being gay. They were actually okay with it, just not too used to it being out in the open and everything. But replying 'no' flippantly might not be the best way to resolve this. Hence, _skill _and _tact_ was needed, something which had long been agreed that Ron definitely lacked.

"Is there something wrong with being gay?" The same question was repeated by Sasuke, though it sounded nowhere innocent - more like a death threat.

Ginny and Hermione immediately turned to glare at Ron. Their meaning was clear: _You started it, you better end it_. Harry, being the ever loyal friend, was determinedly looking in the opposite direction.

"O-of course not. I-it's cool, by me," Ron hoped against hope that he would not die at that very moment.

Sasuke seemed to be satisfied as he then turned to direct his glare at Naruto. Who was, of course, totally oblivious to it. Either that, or he was long immune.

"So...you guys are not first years right?" Hermione's voice was slightly higher than usual, trying her best to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"Nope, we're fifth years," Naruto grinned proudly, "Transfers, actually,"

"Transfers? But Hogwarts never had transfers,"

"And how do you know?" Ron asked.

"Judging from your crude response, I take it you have never read _Hogwarts: A History_, have you?" Sasuke replied for Hermione.

"Did you memorise the book or something?" Ron retorted.

"Ron, please don't make it sound like you have actually read it," Ginny interrupted their 'argument'.

"So, transfers?" Harry interrupted before Ron and Ginny got sidetracked.

"Yup. Our school er...got burned down, so Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to invite us to study here," Naruto replied, remembering the storyline they had all agreed on.

"Is it an attack? You know, by You-Know-Who?" Neville timidly asked.

"You-Know-Who? Nah, it's just some students learning and trying to do a fire charm but instead causing a minor explosion. Haha, it was hilarious, actually,"

"But just the two of you? Your school can't be that small," Ron's question sounded like an insult (again).

"Our school's headmaster was _wise_ enough to send the top student and the last student to see if we could fit in," Sasuke smirked, "Of course, that's dead-last over there,"

"I'm not dead-last anymore! I've beaten so many people in the last exam! I've even beaten you!" Naruto protested.

"Luck,"

"Is not!"

"Right, Naruto, maybe you can tell us more about your school?" Hermione's voice was slightly higher again as she tried to stop their fight.

"Okay!" Naruto's attention immediately turned.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought as he turned away from the sight of Naruto chatting animatedly with the rest of the people.

Sasuke slightly regretted taking up this mission. But it was either taking up this mission with Naruto or not seeing him for a year. It wasn't really much of a choice.

Their assigned mission was a one-year long one where they would have to guard a boy named Harry Potter at his school - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And in the meantime, blend in as students.

Sounded simple, actually. Tsunade-_sama_ had just forgotten to mention the difficulty of the blending in part. Blending in with the surroundings or blending in for a week was okay. But a _year_?! As _students_?! He felt like he was eleven again, and in the Academy. With immature children. Sure, they were the same age, but being a ninja matured a person more than anything else.

So, it was a _simple_ A-rank mission. Why their client couldn't just hire them to assassinate the one who was causing all the trouble, Sasuke couldn't fathom. That would make the whole thing even _simpler_, even though it would then be classified under S-rank.

He glanced over at Naruto, 'And he makes friends far too easily. It'll be hard if anything is to occur next time. Too attached to think properly,'

Sasuke sighed. He would just have to look out for Naruto. As if that didn't always happen already, he thought wryly. It was as though Naruto was purposely leaving holes behind for him to cover. It wasn't as though Naruto was careless. Sasuke had a strong suspicion what the reason was, but he wasn't going to clarify it with Naruto. _Period_.

The rest of the train ride was pretty subdued, the gloomy weather having affected everyone's mood. Even Naruto was exceptionally quiet. He was currently leaning onto Sasuke (having earlier swapped places with Harry) with Sasuke's arm slinked around him, fiddling with Sasuke's fingers.

Finally the train stopped and they could hear the noise caused by the thousands of students attempting to get off the train. They heaved their trunks down and started towards the steps leading to the Entrance Hall.

Sasuke and Naruto had to attempt to make a show of how heavy and difficult it was to carry their trunk, seeing as everyone else was having trouble (and they were succeeding - Harry had even offered to help them carry it down the train when he couldn't even carry his own properly). Even _Naruto_ could not stop himself from thinking that these students were weak. Sasuke reckoned their trunks were probably heavier than the average normal students, seeing that they had to carry their supply of weapons along (and Naruto brought a _small_ supply of ramen as well), but it was still _damn light_ to them. They could probably slink it over their shoulder and saunter away. What was wrong with all these students?

Breaking through their thoughts, a brisk female voice called out, "First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

"Where're the first-years going?" Naruto asked Harry.

"Oh, there's the traditional ride the first-years take to get across the lake so that they can get a better first view of Hogwarts,"

"Ne Sasuke, are we supposed to join them? To get our first view of Hogwarts? Since we're transfers and everything?"

"Are you a first-year, dobe? Anyway, they'll probably let you, you know. Seeing that you're not that good at magic, you can pass off for a first-year," Was Sasuke's reply, added with a small smirk.

Naruto pouted as everyone set off the carriages that would bring the rest of the students to Hogwarts. Harry personally felt that Sasuke was being a little too mean towards Naruto. But Naruto seemed used to it. In fact, come to think of it, they kind of behaved like some old married couple?

"What _are_ those things?" Harry had stopped in his track and immediately turned to ask Ron when he saw the 'horses' pulling the carriages.

"What things?"

"Don't you see them?" He said, pointing to one which was currently and directly right in front of them.

"No? What am I supposed to see?"

Harry was bewildered. It was definitely not just a part of his imagination. Sasuke and Naruto were already patting the one pulling the carriage they were getting on. But Ron didn't seem to be able to see them. He turned to Hermione for a better explanation. However, Hermione, having just finished rescuing some second-years from Malfoy, was too distracted to notice Harry's questioning look.

"Don't worry, they were always there. You're not going mad or anything. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke seem to be having fun with them too, so they can't be anything bad," Luna came up from behind and reassured Harry.

Indeed, one of the horse-like creatures was licking Naruto's face. And he seemed to be enjoying it, giggling a little at some point. Sasuke was just slowly stroking the horse's back, smiling a little to himself ('Sasuke _smiles_?!' Harry thought to himself).

Harry was still staring at the creatures on the ride to Hogwarts, only tearing his gaze away when they alighted to enter the castle.

Sasuke and Naruto separated from the rest at the Entrance Hall, having to wait for Professor McGonagall and the rest of the first-years to be Sorted with them. Harry and Ron wished them the best of luck (and hoped fervently that they would join Gryffindor) and the rest left for the Great Hall.

"Neh teme, how are we going to be Sorted again?" Naruto asked once all the students had disappeared from sight.

"Some Sorting Hat will Sort us. Though Dumbledore said it will only _pretend_ to Sort us since we'll need to be in Gryffindor to protect Harry Potter,"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore, teme,"

"Hn,"

They waited with a fierce and strict looking woman ("Professor McGonagall, right?" Naruto had immediately greeted her) for the first-years to cross the Lake and gather at the Entrance Hall.

After a very long while, they entered the Entrance Hall with the rest of the frightened looking first-years who were shooting them curious glances.

Naruto's first thought was 'WOW'.

For one, there were four long tables where the students were seated and as they walked down the two tables in the centre, Naruto felt like he was walking on the red carpet or something - everyone's eyes were on them! (Cool!)

Then there was the ceiling, it looked exactly the same as the sky outside. Naruto was so intent upon the ceiling that he nearly tripped over his own robes. He could hear some sniggering from the crowd at that ("Did you see that blonde idiot there tripping over his own robes? Haha, he looked so stupid!").

"Damn, I hate these robes. They're so long and inconvenient," He grumbled to Sasuke.

"You're just clumsy, dobe. Don't blame anything else,"

Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sasuke just smirked back. They could hear swooning in the crowd at that point ("Look at that raven hair guy! He's so cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend!").

Naruto grinned, "Looks like your fan club here is already forming,"

"Who cares about them? You're enough for me," Sasuke turned his head slightly away as he said that but Naruto didn't miss the pink tinge on his cheeks.

Naruto's grin broadened. He loved it when Sasuke showed his super rare sentimental side. Though lately it wasn't _super rare_ anymore, since Sasuke seemed to have upgraded it to _rare_. Haha.

They had stopped in front of where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them and stepped back and they watched (and listened) as the old Hat started singing.

Applause broke out when the Song ended.

"Ne Sasuke, isn't it cool? A hat can _sing_!" Naruto clapped loudly with the rest of the students.

"I'll say it's a waste of ch-magic," Sasuke's hands were tucked into an inner pocket in his robes as he refused to clap along.

Naruto snickered at Sasuke's slip-up. He _loved_ teasing Sasuke.

"Shut it," Sasuke's face turned the slightest of pink when he realised that Naruto had heard his slip-up.

Professor McGonagall started calling names from a piece of parchment and first-years after first-years walked up to the stool and placed the Hat onto themselves. Naruto watched curiously for a while, wondering how the Hat knew where to Sort them to. As the last of the first-years were Sorted, Professor Dumbledore (Naruto was proud to say he had remembered who he was) stood.

"As some of you may have seen, and maybe interacted with them, we have two fifth-years transfer students joining us this year. Seeing that an accident has befallen their previous school, Hogwarts have extended our arms of friendship and invited them to join us. They will also be Sorted into Houses now and I hope all students will treat them kindly. They are, after all, new to the country as well. Let us welcome them!" At his words, the school erupted into applause (though some students at the Slytherin table were sneering at his words).

Professor McGonagall lifted the parchment again and read, "Uchiha, Sasuke,"

Sasuke walked to the front and placed the Hat over his head. He could hear some squealing in the crowd ("He's called Sasuke! That's so cute!") and he smirked at that. The next moment, another voice in his head broke him slightly out of his smirk.

"So you're one of those guards. Dumbledore did tell me to place the pair of you in Gryffindor. You will do so much better in Slytherin, if you ask me. But, there isn't much choice, so it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sasuke took off the Hat and walked to the Gryffindor table where some of the girls were looking at him dreamily, earning him jealous looks from the boys.

'Slytherin, huh?' Sasuke smirked slightly as he sat down beside Harry who had moved over a little for him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto,"

Naruto walked up to the stool and placed the Hat over his head.

"Well, if you're not one of the guards, I will have placed you in Hufflepuff, even though you _do_ have some qualities of Gryffindor,"

'You can talk?! Oh wow, cool! I was wondering how you were Sorting all those people out, haha,'

"I am designed to look into the talents and qualities of the mind I'm placed on. Anyway, you'll have to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto grinned and walked towards the Gryffindor table, settling himself down beside Sasuke.

"Alright! Both of you guys are in Gryffindor!" Ron congratulated them.

"Yup!" Naruto flashed a wide grin at him.

Professor Dumbledore stood again, "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The students laughed appreciatively at his words and as he sat down, food appeared on the long tables.

Naruto gaped at the amount of food which had just appeared on the table. There were so many varieties! He peered around - maybe they would have ramen as well!

"Forget it, dobe. There isn't ramen here," Sasuke said, having correctly guessed Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before reaching for one of the roast potatoes.

"Real mature, Naruto," Sasuke said in response as he started on his meal.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Well, to answer some pple's qn...

they are together already, in case it's still not obvious (i'm trying!! but i guess it's not really succeeding? oh wells...)

er, kyuubi wasn't felt by the Sorting Hat - well, the Sorting Hat doesn't really need to look too deep since their Houses were already decided, so...

and sorry if they're abit OOC...maybe you guys can tell me who and exactly how, as in which way they are OOC? then i'll try to correct it?

anyway, update will be slower from now on...school started...wonderful right??

Disclaimer: the usual...

* * *

Chapter 3: Snake in the House

by zfirze

* * *

Naruto was falling asleep. That ugly toad-in-pink woman (no wait, he couldn't use the name toad, he Summoned them! 'Need to think of a better name for her,' He thought) was in front, talking in that high simpering _girly_ voice. It was downright irritating (and disgusting). He couldn't sleep with that high pitched voice ringing around in his head, but he simply could not pull his attention together to get the words in.

Even Sasuke looked a little revolted by the toad's voice. Or maybe what she was talking about. Naruto honestly didn't know and didn't care. After all, Sasuke could tell him what it was about after it was over. He glanced at Sasuke. He looked relaxed enough, playing with his fork. But Naruto could tell that he was very tempted to just fling the fork at her to shut her up.

Finally, after 15 minutes (or more, 15 minutes was more like a flattering estimate), the speech ended, and the Hall applauded very reluctantly. Naruto bet most didn't even know the speech had ended. Professor Dumbledore dismissed the school after finishing his announcements and Naruto and Sasuke followed the rest of the school out of the Hall.

They watched as Harry bided farewell to Ron and Hermione as the two of them had Prefect duty and stopped him before he got too far.

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Naruto yelled to get his attention.

"Hm? Hey you guys,"

"So what's up with the depressed look?" Naruto asked as they followed Harry through some hidden passageways.

"Nothing much, just some er...social problems," Harry's tone was casual.

"Haha, your social problems can't be as bad as Sasuke-teme's one. As you can see, he's not very social, probably something to do with the stick up his ass,"

Even Harry had to laugh at the crude joke, "I've been wondering, what exactly is teme, anyway?"

"It means bastard. Professor Dumbledore helped us to cast a translation spell. But I have no idea why the translation spell doesn't translate that. In fact, some other small words can't be translated as well..."

"Really? But where is it? I mean, he can't possibly have cast it over your whole person,"

"You know, you're not as stupid as you look," Sasuke smirked, "He didn't cast it over us. He shaped it into a tattoo and placed it on our shoulders,"

At that, Naruto pulled down the neck of his robes to show his tattoo. Harry peered at it, interested. It was in a shape of a fox.

"Cool! You guys have tattoos,"

Sasuke silently thanked Dumbledore for his skill. Even though these wizards used magic for the smallest of tasks, this still came in handy - they did not need to spend months learning a new language. And because of his skill, they could then pass off their ANBU tattoos as charms. Handy, especially if some other nosy people saw two rather similar tattoos in the same place (_similar_, not exactly the same, mind).

"The translation spell lets us understand English, not just plain translation. We think in English and speak in English," Sasuke further elaborated (something rather unlike him, actually. He had no idea why he was being so nice), "And if you had listened when Dumbledore explained, you wouldn't be clueless, dead-last," He directed the last part at Naruto.

Naruto glared at him, "Well, if you're always paying attention, what did that toad say just now?" He saw this as a chance to wheedle out information without losing (too much) pride.

Sasuke glanced at him, "I thought you said you weren't dead-last anymore? Doesn't make sense that you need me to tell you the content,"

Harry switched off their bickering when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were acting just too much like Ron and Hermione! He hesitated, what was the password?

"Er..."

"No password, no entrance," The Fat Lady said loftily.

"Harry, I know it!" Neville came running, "Guess what? I could actually remember it for once!" He pointed to his plant, "It's _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_!"

The portrait swung open and Harry led Naruto and Sasuke to the fifth-years' dormitory.

"Wow! The bed looks so comfy!" Naruto exclaimed before leaping onto his bed.

He puffed up his pillow and lay down on his bed, eyes half closed, as if thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Hn," Sasuke settled onto his own bed and looked around the room.

Harry and the other two guys were having a row. Sasuke smirked. They were arguing heatedly about Harry's supposed lies last year. The one they read in the mission files where Harry had claimed that the evil wizard - Voldemort had returned.

Honestly, Sasuke couldn't understand. If someone claimed that something evil had returned, shouldn't everyone band together to take precautions instead of fighting among themselves? As if denying the truth was going to make the denial a reality. Sasuke snorted lightly.

"What? You have a problem too? Having a go at my mam too?" The one called Seamus rounded on him.

Sasuke eyed him coldly and Seamus faltered for a second.

"What's going on?" Ron had appeared.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto while they sorted out their argument. Naruto was looking at them with a half-amused sort of look. Sasuke sat up and prodded Naruto, his meaning clear - _don't you dare fall asleep, we need to talk_. Naruto nodded, expression exasperated - _of course I know that, you don't need to remind me so many times_. It was amazing how these two could understand each other without words at all.

The room suddenly fell silent and Sasuke looked around. Apparently the argument had ended, though not on the best note.

They waited until everyone's breath had evened out before rising silently from their beds. They quietly opened the dormitory door and crept downstairs. Luckily, the common room was already empty. Looked like everyone was too tired on their first day back.

"So?" Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, watching Sasuke as he walked around, checking that no one was hidden anywhere, eavesdropping.

Satisfied, he turned to face Naruto, "We need to place guards around the school,"

"I know that, stop treating me like when I'm still eleven, alright? I'm mature enough already," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke grinned (Naruto gasped lightly. Oh, how he wished he had a camera _now_), "Well, if you're so smart, tell me your plan,"

"Hah! It's a stroke of brilliance, my plan," Naruto proudly proclaimed.

"So let's hear it," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Alright already, don't be so impatient," Naruto grinned before continuing, "So, we need to place guards around the place to check for intruders, but we want our sleep as well too, right? Well, here's my plan - send _Kage Bunshins_ out!"

Sasuke's eyebrow went even higher, "And what about during the day?"

Naruto faltered.

Sasuke sighed, "How about this, we create _Kage Bunshins_, but we transform them. Maybe into bugs or something, and allow them to roam the school. In this way, they can check out the structure of the school and _also_ look out for intruders. They will be inconspicuous,"

"That is a good idea," Naruto gaped for a while before frowning, "How do you come up with these foolproof plans, anyway," He was a little envious, so to speak.

"Maybe it's because I actually _think_,"

"That's mean, teme,"

"Whatever, let's just create the _Kage Bunshins_, then we can go up and sleep,"

"Were my ears deceiving me? Sasuke wants to wriggle out of _duty_?" Naruto grinned before forming the seal.

"I am not wriggling out of anything. It's just that the longer we stand here, the higher the chances of someone finding out what we're doing," Sasuke followed suit with the seal.

"Stop denying already," Naruto's grin widened, "I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

A dozen _Narutos_ appeared and half a dozen of _Sasukes_ soon followed.

"_Henge_!" They shouted at the same time (though of course their shouts were tuned down - they couldn't afford to wake the whole House up, after all).

Their clones turned into bugs and quickly crawled and flew away to cover the entire school.

"You know, I still _love_ the fact that I can create more _Kage Bunshins_ than you," Naruto's hand went to the back of his head as he spoke, watching their bugs scatter.

"Hn," Sasuke graced him with his usual aloofness.

They trudged back up to their dormitory, pausing to hear the light snores of Neville's fill the room. Looked like everyone was still asleep.

"'Night, Sasuke," Naruto yawned as he got into bed.

"Hmm,"

They fell into a light slumber, still as alert in case their clones found something. They could never really relax.

* * *

The next morning came soon enough.

Sasuke woke first and spent his time concentrating on the information his clones were sending him about the school through their 'telepathic' abilities.

He was pulled out of his connection when the rest of the fifth-years stirred. The one named Seamus got dressed quickly and left before Harry had even properly orientated himself.

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" Harry asked loudly, as the last of Seamus disappeared from sight.

The other boy, Dean, tried to reassure him, but he merely ended trailing off before he left the room as well.

Naruto was _still_ asleep. Sasuke sighed and reached over, poking Naruto in the side. Naruto shot up straight, expression alert, as though he hadn't been sleeping for the past few minutes.

Sasuke looked at him with an amused expression. Harry, Ron and Neville had turned at the sudden movement Naruto had made.

"You're okay?" Ron asked, unsure, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Naruto turned towards him with a confused look.

"You look like you had one, the way you shot up so suddenly..." Neville offered.

Sasuke smirked at that.

"Nah, I'm okay. No nightmare, no nothing, haha," Naruto laughed sheepishly.

He stood up and pulled his shirt off, preparing to change into his robes.

"Oh wow! That's wicked!" Ron had spotted Naruto's tattoo.

"It is, isn't it?" Naruto grinned.

"Man, I would want one too,"

"Well, you can always go to Dumbledore to ask him for one," Harry joined in the conversation.

Neville had walked over to peer at the tattoo as well, "Why Dumbledore?"

Harry explained what Naruto and Sasuke had told him the night before as they got dressed.

"So Sasuke has one too?" Neville asked.

"Yup!" Naruto supplied before yanking Sasuke's robes up to reveal his shoulder.

"A snake?" Harry had his reservations about the choice of the tattoo.

Even Ron and Neville were staring at it with a strange expression on their face.

"Anything wrong?" Sasuke said, pulling his robes away from Naruto's grasp and yanking it down to cover his body.

"Oh, no, nothing," Harry said, but he shared a meaningful look with Ron - _they would need to discuss this with Hermione._

They left the dormitory and met Hermione in the common room, where she was waiting for them.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Harry whispered to her.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up," Ron shooed Naruto, Sasuke and Neville out of the portrait hole.

"What's the matter?"

"Hermione, you have read _Hogwarts: A History_, haven't you? Was there..." Ron gulped.

"Was there a case where the Sorting Hat had Sorted wrongly and put the wrong people into the wrong House? Or can its magic wear out?" Harry continued for Ron.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Of course not. The four Founders created the Hat together. Its magic can probably last for the next few centuries, at the very least. What's wrong?"

Ron quickly relayed what they had seen in their dormitory a while ago.

Hermione frowned, "Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe he likes snakes or something,"

"Well, Voldemort likes snakes too. Look at how he turned out," Harry said.

"And it would be really nice if you can stop saying his name as well," Ron said, having winced when Harry had mentioned the name.

"Anyway, the Sorting Hat can't be wrong. Everyone it Sorted into Gryffindor turned out alright, didn't they? Now, let's get to breakfast," Hermione reasoned.

"Well, this may be the first of its kind, can't it," Ron muttered to Harry as they stepped through the portrait hole.

Down in the Great Hall, Sasuke and Naruto had heard the entire conversation, thanks to the bugs they had placed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Sasuke, concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry,"

Naruto stared at him for a while before nodding and going back to buttering his bread.

'It isn't a surprise,' Sasuke thought, 'After all, snakes seem to be a bad symbol everywhere,' He thought briefly of Orochimaru. It really was a wonder why Tsunade had allowed him to have that tattoo.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and took up seats next to Naruto and Sasuke. After a while, the two twin brothers of Ron came walking towards them. Naruto excitedly introduced them to Sasuke (or more correctly, Sasuke to them).

Fred and George looked Sasuke up and down, both grinning widely.

"Good choice, Naruto," Fred whispered to him before walking off.

George winked at him.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke frowned.

"Nothing, just making friends," Naruto grinned at him, "I didn't know you'll get jealous so easily,"

"I am _not_ jealous,"

Naruto snickered.

And they left for their first lesson after that, History of Magic. Since they were Harry's guard, they had the same timetable as Harry (and Ron, since Harry had followed Ron, taking all the same subjects. 'No backbone,' Sasuke had thought). As they walked out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were 'briefing' them about the Potions teacher since _double_ Potions were right after History of Magic. Hermione looked at them disapprovingly.

"What? We're merely educating them," Ron defended.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 finally up!! yay!!

disclaimer: i wish i own it…

* * *

Chapter 4: Lessons

by zfirze

* * *

Sasuke stifled a yawn. Harry and Ron weren't lying - History of Magic was _really_ boring. And to think he had actually looked forward to it, wanting to learn more about the wizarding world. But the way Binns taught it…let's just say he lost interest after the first ten minutes. He inwardly marveled at the fact that Hermione could stay awake and pay attention throughout the hour. Amazing.

"Wow, you were paying _attention_ during History of Magic, weren't you," Naruto came up from behind and teased him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, not rising to the bait.

They waited outside the dungeon door for their next lesson - Potions. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something stupid (and tactless) Ron had just done (again).

The door creaked open and they proceeded down. Naruto and Sasuke sat themselves in a table behind Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Settle down," The Potions teacher - Snape said coldly, before closing the door.

Sasuke adjusted his cauldron while Snape launched into a speech about the OWLs. The class was rather silent, either listening intently to him or just not wanting to incur his wrath. Sasuke had pretty much gotten the idea from Harry and Ron that Snape was rather intimidating. Sasuke personally thought they had over-exaggerated.

"…and since this year we have two new Gryffindors, who incidentally need _not_ take OWLs, we should make them feel welcome," Snape's tone was by no way welcoming.

Snape spoke softly, "And I do hope you boys will not cause my students any distractions. They are already struggling through their potions-making as it is," He glanced pointedly at Neville, who gulped.

Sasuke stared at him coldly. That arrogant bastard.

"We won't!" Naruto answered cheerily, seemingly unaware of Snape's unfriendly disposition.

Harry and Ron groaned softly. Naruto must be out of his mind! Couldn't he tell Snape was being _hostile_ to them? And they had even warned them earlier about Snape!

"And what is the cause for the noise, Potter, Weasley?" Snape smirked slightly, "Since the both of you are causing disruptions, I shall have to deduct five points for _each_ of you,"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Naruto kicked his chair from behind. Looked like Naruto wasn't as clueless as he let on.

Snape's ugly smile widened as he strode to the front, "We will be mixing the Draught of Peace today. Pay close attention to what you are doing or you may end up putting the drinker into a heavy and irreversible sleep. The instructions are on the board and you have an hour and a half. Start,"

They collected the ingredients they needed and started to work on their potions. Naruto frowned at the instructions - what the _heck_ was powdered moonstone? He looked around, even Sasuke had started brewing. Shrugging, he looked at the ingredients he had and threw in something which looked powdered, so he assumed it was the moonstone. His potion turned dark green.

Sasuke sighed. This potion was extremely troublesome, having to stir in the correct direction and the right number of times. Maybe he should just use his Sharingan? He could copy Hermione who was having no problem at all (and seemed very enthusiastic for that matter). He glanced at Naruto, who was currently having trouble with his potion. _Nah_, if Naruto found out, he would be teased mercilessly.

Not to mention if some other people had noticed his Sharingan. That would be worse. He would have to _attempt_ explaining why his eye suddenly turned red. Though he could always blame it on his potion, he guessed.

Snape walked past his cauldron and looked at it. Not commenting, he swept past. Sasuke took it as a good sign.

He stopped at Harry's cauldron, "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace,"

"Tell me, Pot-,"

Snape's insult was interrupted by a loud resounding explosion. Some students screamed and jumped onto their stool immediately as a dark purple potion spread on the floor. Sasuke managed to jump out of it in time. The one known as Goyle, however, was not so lucky. He jumped and missed his stool, landing on his bare knees into the solution and immediately collapsing over his own cauldron (which set his robes on fire).

"_Evanesco_," Snape Vanished the potion

He turned to Neville, guessing it was his. But Neville's cement-like potion was still in his cauldron. He turned his gaze to the one in front of Neville - _Naruto_. Naruto's cauldron was in pieces. His gaze fell to the ingredient Naruto had assumed was powdered moonstone.

"Do you know how to read, Uzumaki?" Snape said softly.

"Yes…"

"Then do you not know the difference between powdered moonstone and powdered cockroach droppings?" Snape had a very ugly smirk on his face.

"EWW!! That was cockroach droppings?!" Naruto pushed past Snape and flung open the dungeon doors

"INFECTION!! I need to disinfect myself!! EWW!!" Naruto's voice resounded from the corridor as he rushed for the nearest bathroom.

Snape wasn't pleased by Naruto's behaviour, "Inform Uzumaki this: he has just lost Gryffindor five points,"

"I don't see the need to deduct five points for someone who just has a fear of cockroaches," Sasuke told him coolly.

Ron frantically gestured behind Snape, wanting to warn Sasuke not to push his luck.

"A fifteen-year-old scared of cockroaches? Disgraceful," Snape paused, "And for talking back, another five points will be taken,"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Now, for the rest of you. Fill a flagon of your potion, label it with your name and bring it to my desk," Snape looked at Goyle, "And bring him up here as well, I'll give him a potion to wake him up,"

Crabbe struggled with supporting Goyle.

Sasuke filled his flagon and walked up to the table.

"Well, I hope you learnt your manners, new kid," Malfoy smirked at Sasuke when Sasuke passed him.

Glaring, Sasuke set the flagon on the desk. He glanced behind him. Snape was busy insulting Harry again and no one else was near the table. He raised his hands and formed a quick seal. Something useful he had adapted from Naruto's pranks. Pointing it at Malfoy's flagon, he turned the pinkish silver potion red.

'That will teach both of them,' Sasuke thought triumphantly, 'When Snape open the bottle, the potion will jet out and hit him in the face. And he will be covered in boils for at least a week. Serve him right!'

He went back and packed his and Naruto's stuff, feeling satisfied. It was a shame he would not be able to see Snape's face when he opened the flagon.

They left the dungeon and waited for Naruto outside the boys' bathroom. They could hear the loud sound of water rushing out and the sound of scrubbing. Ron and Hermione were abusing Snape (though Hermione spoke more matter-of-factly, instead of the biased version of Ron's), seemingly in an attempt to cheer Harry up and to lighten the mood.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, humming, "Oh hi guys! Didn't expect you guys to be here," He smiled widely.

Sasuke extended the hand holding onto Naruto's bag.

"Thanks, teme!" Naruto lightly pecked Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke grunted, but looked faintly pleased.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked away. Pretending they didn't see that, and perhaps giving them more privacy. Not to mention that they were slightly embarrassed.

The five of them turned and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They chatted and made idle talk while eating their shepherd's pie. Sasuke could tell that the trio wanted to discuss something private regarding Snape when Hermione slipped and mentioned something about an Order.

Sasuke rolled his eye, out of sight of the three of them. Seriously, he was getting sick of this pretence they had to put up. They already knew about the Order of the Phoenix _and_ that Snape was in it. The trio could have just discussed whatever they wanted in front of them, instead of giving each other meaningful glances. It looked_ extremely_ childish.

They left for Divination not too long after (Hermione for Arithmancy), and started on interpreting dreams. Sasuke personally felt that this old insect of a teacher (and the subject Divination as well) was a total fraud, and his expression clearly reflected that.

"If you totally don't believe in it, why did you even take it in the first place?" Ron asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, but Naruto helped him.

"Well, that's because _I'm_ taking it," He grinned broadly.

"It's just because there aren't any other subjects to take," Sasuke contradicted him coolly.

"Well, there's always Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Man, I thought you would take the same subject as Hermione, you already look like you can give her a run for her money," Ron cut in.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"That's true. Hermione is the best in our year - top in every subject," Harry paused, "And you did really well in potions-making earlier. Snape would usually criticise every Gryffindor,"

Their conversation immediately hushed when Professor Trelawney _glided_ towards them.

"I dreamt about myself standing in front of a mirror, wearing a black and yellow hat, what'd you reckon that mean?" Naruto made up a dream to cover up for their sudden silence.

Trelawney swept past to the next table.

"Maybe you'll get stung by a bee," Ron suggested, snickering.

Naruto and Harry chortled. Sasuke smirked slightly. Ron could be pretty funny at times. They spent a while longer discussing made up dreams and having Ron interpreting them, nearly falling out of their pouffes laughing at the end of the lesson. Professor Trelawney was a little miffed by their antics and set the class a dream diary as homework.

"Man, you guys have it lucky - not needing to take OWLs," Ron commented as they left the North tower and headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"But we still have the same amount of homework," Naruto reasoned.

"Well, that seemed a little unfair. But hey, less pressure isn't it?"

"I guess…" Naruto looked thoughtful, "I mean, they can't expect us to suddenly sit for OWLs. Especially since we have a…different system back home,"

Ron agreed. Harry had noticed the hesitation on Naruto's part and he briefly wondered whether that was worth something worth pursuing.

They went into the classroom and Hermione was already there, waiting for them and looking at the front with a revolted look on her face. Harry turned to the front and understood why immediately.

Dolores Umbridge was wearing a _pink_ cardigan and a black velvet bow _on top of her head_. She looked like a frog with a fly perched on it.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled their response.

"Tut, tut. That won't do now, will it? I would like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. Once more please. Good afternoon, class!"

The class chorused their reply. Naruto looked horrified at being addressed like a five-year-old. They were _fifteen_!

The rest of the lesson was thoroughly boring, having to put away their wands and read an utterly boring text. Naruto stared mutely at the first line of the chapter they were supposed to be reading.

Fifteen minutes later, he had made no progress. Instead, he chose to look at Hermione who had her hands raised resolutely.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no,"

Naruto watched as Umbridge was assaulted by questions from the class. _Your hand is not up_! Seriously, what was her problem? Did she spend all her time caring for little children? She's so much worse than Iruka-sensei!

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Naruto was snapped out of his reverie by Harry's comment.

The class took in a sharp intake of breath, waiting for Harry to continue.

Umbridge looked at Harry for a while, "Come here, Mr. Potter,"

Harry left for the front of the class where Umbridge passed him a pink-coloured note and sent him out.

"That foul Umbridge woman!" Ron abused her under his breath.

Hermione nodded fervently.

"That was really stupid of Harry," Sasuke said quietly to Naruto, out of earshot of the other two.

"I'll say," Naruto agreed and sent out his bugs to tail Harry, making sure that he would be safe.

They went back to reading the book and waited for the bell to ring. Naruto had confirmed that Harry was in Professor McGonagall's office and Sasuke relaxed slightly at that. No one would dare attack Harry if he was with McGonagall.

Naruto gave up on reading the book and turned his attention to collecting information. And just for fun, he even sent one down into the lake. The giant squid was so _cool_! He also made a mental note to explore the Forbidden Forest.

The bell rang and they left for dinner.

The school was whispering about Harry's shouting match with Umbridge. It was amazing how fast this information spread. Sasuke was genuinely impressed, though he thought that this skill could be put to better use than gossip.

Sasuke could see that Harry was beyond pissed by the other students' reaction and the five of them left the Great Hall before finishing dinner.

"Don't worry, they'll know it's the truth in the end," Naruto reassured him.

"So you guys believe us?" Harry asked.

"One hundred percent!" Naruto exclaimed, "Besides, it's always better to be prepared,"

Harry smiled appreciatively.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

hey pple, thanks for all the reviews…it was really encouraging and motivating…

and i'm really sorry, i really discovered a lot of grammar errors…i've always been weak in that area…oh, and about the spelling, i think it's because of difference in US english and UK english…

and to some of your qns, i can't answer cause 1. i haven't decided, 2. suspense is more fun…haha…

anyway, sorry for the super late update…enjoy chapter 5 alright, and i'll be looking forward to more of your comments .

disclaimer: don't own it…

* * *

Chapter 5: Warning from Mars

by zfirze

* * *

It was long past midnight before Naruto and Sasuke could leave the dormitory - too many of the students stayed up late in the common room, finishing their homework, coupled with the fact that Neville tossed and turned a little before falling asleep.

They stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, both looking forward to a good session of training. Naruto grinned broadly and strode right in.

"Let's explore this place!" He exclaimed excitedly before he leaped onto a nearby branch.

"Oi, dobe, we'll need to keep the destruction to a minimum, so no Ninjutsu, alright,"

Naruto fell from the branch, "What?! That means…we can only use Taijutsu?! But that's my weakest and one of your strongest, this is so unfair,"

"I thought a while ago you were proudly announcing to the whole world that you've beaten me in the recent exams?" Sasuke smirked.

"I did! But that wasn't restricted to Taijutsu only…"

"So you're still weaker than me, hn," Sasuke walked deeper into the forest, careful not to alert any other beings residing in it.

"I am _not_ weaker than you! I'm the Captain of ANBU Team 1 and you're the Captain of Team 2. By rank, I am more powerful than you!" Naruto paused, there seemed to be a loophole in his exclamation, "And by any other way, I am still more powerful than you," He added as an afterthought.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If so, stop whining already, oh-so-powerful-Captain,"

"I am _not_ whining, teme! How the heck did I end up on a mission with you?? Why why why?? Where's my Team when I need them?! My beloved Team!" Naruto sobbed, rather unconvincingly.

"Stop shouting already. Do you want to attract the attention of those who live here?"

"Who lives here, anyway? It's just some animals, plants and insects,"

Sasuke sighed, "There are many other creatures that live here. In fact, magical creatures, or in other words, creatures that have a reasonable amount of Chakra, dobe. Didn't you read the books Dumbledore provided or recommended?"

Naruto grumbled, "There were so many…"

All the same, he let their argument dropped.

They reached a small clearing in the Forest, relatively cleared of trees. A flat area would be much more ideal, since they were going to avoid damaging anything in the forest (and using Taijutsu).

Sasuke would have preferred the Quidditch pitch or even the area near the lake and they _had tried_ convincing Dumbledore that they wouldn't be caught if they used their Genjutsu, but Dumbledore had _preferred_ not to take the risk. He was already reluctant, as it was, to let them use the Forbidden Forest. Whether he was afraid that they would destroy it or that _the Forest_ would hurt them, Sasuke didn't know.

'But for Dumbledore's own good, it better be the former,' Sasuke thought irritably.

"Oi, teme! If we're only going to use Taijutsu, it means no Sharingan for you!"

Sasuke scowled. He had forgotten about that part.

Naruto smirked, uncharacteristically, "Why? Can't you beat me without it?" He taunted Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him. He turned around and walked a few steps away, stopping a short distance away from Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breathe and shouted, "Ready or not, here I come, teme!"

He rushed at Sasuke at breakneck speed.

Sasuke frowned and concentrated on blocking Naruto's furious hits.

Naruto's fist punched out, attempting to hit his left arm, but Sasuke turned slightly and dodged it easily.

Using his momentum, he attempted again to hit Sasuke's right arm this time.

Again and again he tried. Until Sasuke saw an opening on Naruto's part.

Sasuke lashed out, his shin coming up to hit Naruto in the guts. Eyes widening slightly, Naruto jumped back a short distance to avoid it.

They continued in this vein for a while, sliding into something they were familiar with. Finally finding something they could relate to anywhere they went.

Sasuke felt the tension in him slid away as they settled into the familiar rhythm of fighting. Tension he didn't even know had built up. His breathing eased, his punches more confident and his strokes were faster.

It was just like back in the forest of Konoha. There was no difference from the usual training they did every time they were not on a mission. Training with the old Team Seven. With Naruto. This wasn't the Forbidden Forest in a foreign land with foreign people. This was just another practice, another forest, another playing ground.

Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's mood relaxed. His purpose had been achieved. Without knowing it, Sasuke had grown stiff from being in a foreign land and meeting new people. He knew all too well how Sasuke took to new people. Hopefully, after this training, Sasuke would finally lighten up. Naruto's face brightened at that.

Although Naruto would have loved to continue congratulating himself, he realised that this was definitely not the time. Sasuke's onslaught seemed to have intensified now that he had found back his rhythm.

Caught up in his short self-congratulations, Naruto noticed, too late, that he was in the air. All credits to one of Sasuke's more powerful kicks.

'_Shishi Rendan_?!' Naruto realised, 'He's using _that_ on me?! Shit!'

Naruto racked his brains. There must be a way to get out of this! But as he felt Sasuke appearing in the air, behind him, he already knew it was hopeless. After so many years of execution (and perfection), _no one _had yet to defeat this move.

"Dobe, you're not concentrating, do you need more of my attention in order to concentrate?" Sasuke whispered softly next to Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's closeness and unintentional (wait, maybe it _was _intentional!) seductiveness.

Sasuke's arms went around and under his arms, pulling Naruto closer to him, a move that was definitely _not_ _Shishi Rendan_.

Naruto relaxed slightly at that thought but immediately tensed again, 'It _may_ not be _Shishi Rendan_, but knowing Sasuke, it could be a totally new move!! Think, Naruto, think!'

Sasuke flipped them both around in the air, before landing on the ground on both feet. Naruto, slightly surprised (at the lack of assault), caused both of them to topple to the ground.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still surprised that Sasuke had not punched him into the ground yet.

In response, Sasuke hugged Naruto closer so that his head was resting in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Thanks," A soft, muffled sound came from Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke had realised what he was doing.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Know what?" Naruto feigned ignorance.

Sasuke pulled them apart slightly and fixed Naruto with a glare - _stop acting dumb! _Naruto smiled gently and pulled both of them into a gentle chaste kiss.

They held it there for a moment before pulling apart, and at that moment, Sasuke decided that knowing how Naruto knew things the way he did - how he always knew what Sasuke was thinking, what it was that Sasuke needed the most and what to say to Sasuke at the perfect moment - was unimportant. All it mattered was that they understood each other perfectly.

Sasuke drew Naruto closer again for another kiss.

A soft sound of hooves against grass caused both of them to spring apart into a defensive stance, kunai coming out from hidden pockets of their clothes and being held in front of them.

A palomino body of a being that looked like a cross between a horse and a human trod out from the trees. Bright blue eyes regarded the two ninja - the way they stood back to back and the sharp kunai they held in front of them.

"My name is Firenze and I mean you no harm," He spoke.

"What are you?" Naruto asked before Sasuke could stop him.

"A centaur,"

Sasuke got suspicious at Firenze's lack of indignation. From what he had gathered about centaurs, they were a group of magical creatures who thought themselves superior to humans. Firenze, however, did not seem to be insulted when Naruto had rudely asked him.

"How do we know you are really a centaur as you claimed?" Sasuke asked Firenze.

Firenze's eyes peered sharply into Sasuke's before looking towards the sky, "It doesn't matter whether you believe I am a centaur. It is not important now,"

His gaze dropped back and his eyes flickered between Naruto and Sasuke, "It is a critical time now and Mars is shining brighter than ever. Maybe the wizarding world really does need your help,"

He inclined his proud head a little, "And in time to come, I hope that you will not back away..."

"Firenze!" A loud and deep voice came from behind Firenze.

Two other centaurs stepped out, and the black-haired one spoke, "You are spreading secrets to humans again, Firenze! Do you not know what the stars have told us about them? The danger they hold in them?"

"They need to know. Their help is needed in this war, Bane,"

"Their help is not needed. They do not even belong to the wizarding world! Even if they are wizards, we are not to tell them the secrets the stars have told us! It is the secret of the stars, not theirs to know!" Bane lifted his arm, revealing a wooden cross bow in it.

"You are not to hurt them, Bane!" Firenze said sharply, "They are still considered foals by our law,"

"But not by theirs," Bane said harshly.

"Bane, we better not. After all, they do not really belong to our world. It might be unwise," The other centaur finally spoke up in his sorrowful voice.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ronan," All the same, Bane lowered his bow, "Don't ever come into the Forest again!" He hissed at Naruto and Sasuke before trotting off, his black tail swishing proudly as he walked.

"Not this part, anyway," Ronan addressed them and bowed slightly before retreating.

"I am sorry about their behavior. Centaurs generally do not think humans are worth respecting," Firenze apologized, albeit stiffly.

"Er, that's okay. We understand, sort of," Naruto laughed nervously.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto turned slightly and glared at him, having heard him (rather loud and clear, considering that the Forest was relatively quiet and that Naruto's hearing was much better than most).

"I shall be leaving now, take care, humans. And do help in winning this war," Firenze left.

A moment passed as they waited for silence to resume (or as quiet as it could get) in the part of the Forest where they were.

"Neh Sasuke, what are centaurs?"

"You mean, you do not know?" Sasuke asked mockingly, "You seemed to have no trouble earlier,"

"Quit teasing already. You knew I didn't have time to read through that book called…er, called…"

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_,"

"Yar, that…Damn it! How, and why the heck, do you know?!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed at Sasuke for seemingly knowing everything.

"Maybe it is because I have already read the entire book," Sasuke suggested, smirking.

Silence.

"Bastard. You probably used your Sharingan to read all the books. That's how you managed to finish the entire stack," Naruto pouted slightly.

Silence. Naruto had hit the nail on the head. Who ever said he was an idiot?!

"So…what are centaurs?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Magical creatures that generally observe the wizarding world and do nothing more. A rather proud species, and do no harm to non-adults,"

"So they harm adults?"

"When insulted, probably,"

A look of understanding was on Naruto's face shortly, before his eyes glazed and he turned towards the direction of the castle, "Neh, Sasuke, we need to get back now…"

"What's wrong?"

"Harry is about to poke my clone,"

"So?"

Naruto's head snapped to face Sasuke, "And they called you a _genius_. What happens to _Kage Bunshins_ when poked?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised what that implied. He cursed inwardly, how could he be so stupid?

"Let's hurry!" Sasuke took off.

"Damn it! Wait for me, teme!"

They leaped from branch to branch, hoping that they would reach before Harry could dispel Naruto's _Kage Bunshin_. It would be very difficult to explain the smoke, the sound and the disappearance of Naruto if that happened. (Not to mention if they suddenly appeared on the window ledge at that _very wrong_ moment) Someone would definitely cotton on.

Sasuke cursed again. Even if they got back in time and managed to switch with their clones, the others would definitely see them panting, as well as the beads of sweat and dirt from the Forest floor covering them. Why of all timing, Harry chose (one of) the worst to suddenly have the urge to ask Naruto something? They were supposed to be asleep!

* * *

Back in the dormitory, Harry inched silently towards Naruto. Should he really wake him up to ask such a question? Harry paused. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, what if Naruto woke up everyone? He wouldn't be able to get his answer if that happened.

But…he really needed an answer.

'It can't wait,' Harry decided, 'During the day, Naruto sticks to Sasuke everywhere they go. There isn't any other chance to ask this without Sasuke being around to overhear, except now,'

Harry got closer to Naruto and was now standing over him. He leaned forward and stretched out a hand.

* * *

"He's next to my clone now!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke as they left the Forest.

"Shh! Don't wake everyone up, dobe,"

They rushed up the walls of the castle.

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

oh yay! a hundred reviews!! ahh, i love you guys man!! bows deeply

and i kinda realised that a chapter a month is kinda slow? haha, hmmm…i'll see what i can do .

oh ya, i put as a-rank instead of s-rank cuz…ehh, isn't s-rank assassination missions or smthg??

oh wells…

disclaimer: don't own it!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Tricks and Confrontation

by zfirze

* * *

"We're never getting there in time," Naruto said in a hopeless voice.

"Don't give up, dobe," Sasuke shot back, "Isn't there some way you could create a distraction?"

"Distraction?! How?? None of my other _Kage Bunshins_ are near enough!" There was a pause, "Hang on, I might not be able to create a distraction, but…"

His hands quickly formed the appropriate handseals.

* * *

Harry reached out his hand and poked Naruto in the side. There was a loud 'poof' followed by a big cloud of smoke. Harry hacked and coughed as the smoke got into his eyes and throat.

He squinted through the smoke, "Naruto?"

A loud yawn came from the bed on the other side of Harry's bed, followed by Ron's voice, "Harry? What's going on?" Another yawn, "Wow, what's with all the smoke?"

The light was switched on as the others woke up.

"HAHA! You guys got tricked!!" Naruto's voice issued out, loud and clear, from under his bed, "I was betting that you guys won't resist the smell! HAH! Pay up, Sasuke!"

"Damn," A slightly groggy voice said, "Why are you guys so stupid to fall for that?"

The smoke cleared, to reveal Naruto grinning proudly with his elbows propping him up on the floor and Sasuke scowling at them.

Harry blinked, "What smell?"

Naruto's wide grin dropped a notch, "You…didn't smell anything? But…but…"

Harry shook his head hesitantly.

Naruto frowned and stretched, reaching under his pillow. He pulled out an elaborate crystal bottle (or a bottle which Harry assumed is made of crystal) and stared at the cork of his bottle.

"I forgot to un-cork it…"

"That means it's _you_ who have to pay up, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"Damn," Naruto turned his head towards Harry, "If you didn't smell anything… then why were you near my bed?" A loud gasp, "Hey! I'm already taken! Don't even think about it!"

A confused expression graced Harry's face before it turned a faint pink with embarrassment and indignation, "I'm _straight_, alright!"

The suspicious stare Sasuke was giving Harry did not help, "Then why were you near his bed?"

"I…I," Harry hesitated, not sure of what to say.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I just wanted to find someone to accompany me to the toilet, it's kind of dark…" Harry lied blatantly.

"Why not Ron then?" Sasuke's questioning seemed to have turned into an interrogation.

"He's a very heavy sleeper,"

"Hey, I'm not that heavy a sleeper!" Ron protested.

Harry thanked Ron silently for unknowingly backing him up.

"Fine, now that everyone is awake, it's very bright, you can proceed to the toilet yourself," Sasuke glowered at him before lowering himself back under his sheets.

Harry laughed nervously, "Right, sorry about causing such a huge commotion. G'night,"

Dean snorted slightly (while Seamus frowned) at the exchange before falling asleep again. The rest quickly followed suit, seeing that everyone was still very sleepy. Harry made quick work of visiting the toilet before hastily going back to his bed. He cast a slightly regretful glance in Naruto's direction - he would never have another chance to ask what he wanted.

Harry flicked the light switch off.

* * *

Stuck onto the walls outside the dormitory (with _chakra_), Naruto and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke was glad that Naruto had done some quick thinking there. Otherwise, their whole mission would be up in smokes.

Grudgingly, Sasuke had to admit that placing a Genjutsu over the whole room was ingenious. Being unable to coordinate both _Kage Bunshin's_ reaction at the same time (since one was created by Naruto and the other by Sasuke and Naruto didn't have the time to _instruct_ Sasuke to _instruct_ his _Kage Bunshin_ on what he had to do), creating a Genjutsu was the next best solution.

Next to him, Naruto grinned and gave the thumbs up, whispering, "That was a brilliant plan, wasn't it, teme,"

It was more of statement than a question and Sasuke responded by ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hey…" Naruto whined and pouted.

"Let's just go back and get some sleep," Sasuke gestured towards the window leading to their dormitory.

He paused in his step, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Harry wanted to tell you?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose at Sasuke's question, "Does it matter?"

Sasuke looked away, "Probably not…after all, he could have just wanted to warn you to stay away from me…"

"Where'd you get that idea?" Naruto's said sharply.

"I mean…look at their reaction at that snake tattoo I have…they probably associate me with that Voldemort guy…"

"Baka," It was Naruto's turn to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"Hey, wha-," The rest of Sasuke's sentence was silenced by Naruto's lips on his.

Naruto pulled away, "I say you are being stupid. I already told you so many times, _that_ was in the past. So just stop dwelling on it already,"

Sasuke sighed, "If you say so…"

"Besides, maybe Harry just wanted to ask me something but finds it hard with you around,"

Sasuke frowned.

"I mean, you aren't the friendliest looking person ever, I'll say they even find you intimidating," Naruto joked.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to snort.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep. And stop worrying so much!"

"Fine, fine," Sasuke said reluctantly.

* * *

"So what was that bottle of liquid supposed to do anyway?" Ron asked Naruto as he changed into his Gryffindor robes.

"Er, it's supposed to be a smell that attracts a guy, I think. I'm not too sure, I got it from a friend and I haven't really tried it out yet…Yesterday was a failed attempt," Naruto looked slightly downcast as he said that.

"Right…" Ron said, not really knowing how to respond to Naruto's sudden change in mood.

Harry held back his snickers (at seeing Ron's unbelieving look) and cleared his throat, "Er, right, well, if that's that, then Ron and I will be heading down for breakfast, you guys coming?"

Sasuke got up from his bed to follow them.

"Er," Naruto paused, "Actually, if it's okay, can I talk to Harry first?"

Harry's eyebrow rose.

"In private," Naruto added when both Sasuke and Ron looked like they wanted to sit back down on their bed.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised, "Right, then we'll go down to the Great Hall first,"

"See you later, teme!"

Ron and Sasuke left the room (Neville, Seamus and Dean had already left earlier in the morning).

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Naruto?"

"You didn't wake me up yesterday night just for me to accompany you to the toilet, right?" Naruto got straight to the point.

Harry looked surprised and a little guilty, "No, I- I wanted to ask you something else…" Harry said hesitantly.

"What is it, then? It must be something important, isn't it? Otherwise, you wouldn't have wanted to wake me up in the middle of the night just to ask that,"

"I want to ask whether the two of you are Order members assigned to guard me," Harry blurted out, unable to hold himself back.

Harry watched as Naruto's expression quickly changed from one of innocent laughter to shock. Naruto, quickly realising his mistake, attempted to school his expression into a half-shocked half-confused one.

Naruto was shocked for three reasons. One, Harry had just revealed something about the Order when he was supposed to keep mum about it. Two, he didn't ask anything related to Sasuke and the possible association to the Voldemort guy, as they had speculated. Three, Harry was suspicious that they were guards for him, which in actual fact was true, but Harry was not supposed to know that!

Naruto tried to keep his face from revealing the quick movement his brain was trying to make. He needed to think fast and come up with something to keep their mission intact!

"Er, guards? I'm not even a full-fledged wizard, how could I have the skill to guard you? And…why would I need to order members? I don't even have a club…" Naruto let his voice drift off, hoping it sounded like a normal confused fifteen year old teenager.

"I'm not talking about you needing to order members. I'm talking about the Order of the Phoenix. Well, actually I'm not supposed to tell you anything, but I want to confirm this fact first…So, you know nothing about the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked in a serious voice.

"Um, never heard of it? Does it even exist?" Naruto asked curiously.

Harry decided to believe that Naruto really didn't know anything.

On the other hand, Naruto had to work really hard at not letting his expression and body language give him away. Obviously he knew about the Order! He was assigned to _guard_ Harry by the leader of the Order!

"Yes, it's some sort of secret society," Harry hesitated a little, wondering whether to tell Naruto about the whole story now that he had leaked it out in the first place.

"As in gangster and street fight?"

"No! Just…it's just…" Harry gave a huge sigh before going on to explaining about the Order to Naruto.

After a few minutes of explanation, "…been sending people to watch over me wherever I went, so I just assumed that there was probably someone who would do that while I'm in Hogwarts,"

Harry sighed, "I mean, it's like they are watching me without telling me about it! It is frustrating! They treat me like SOME BLOODY ELEVEN YEAR OLD WHO CAN'T LOOK AFTER HIMSELF! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH, THEY STILL TAKE ME AS SOMEONE WHO NEEDS LOOKING AFTER EVERY MINUTE! WHAT DO THEY TAKE ME FOR?!"

Naruto's eyes widened at Harry's yelling. In the midst of yelling, Harry had stood up, and as he stopped for breath, he realised that he had been yelling again. He sighed heavily and sat back down.

"And well, since you two just so coincidentally transferred in…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Er, I think I kind of got what you meant. It does seem suspicious, doesn't it?" Naruto managed a nervous chuckle, "But well, we really aren't guards. This whole transfer thing is also part of the Ministry idea of having some external collaboration with other countries to boost their image. So, it is more of a political thing,"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "That does sound like something Fudge would do,"

"So, can I ask you a question now?" Naruto asked Harry.

Harry looked surprised, "Sure,"

"I got the feeling that you didn't want Sasuke to hear your question…any particular reason?"

Harry looked away, suddenly feeling a little guilty, "I don't really trust him," He mumbled.

"Because of the tattoo?"

Harry nodded.

"I do agree that the tattoo is rather suspicious. But Sasuke just wants it to remember the mistakes he made in the past. All in all, Sasuke's rather harmless," Naruto snorted in the back of his head - Sasuke's harmless, _yeah_ _right_.

"So he isn't some sort of henchman sent by Voldemort?"

"I highly doubt it. I grew up with him and I do know who he associates with. We have never been to the West before, this being our first. So there really is a very low chance of him ever associating himself with Voldemort," Naruto paused and added, as an afterthought, "Plus, Sasuke doesn't like taking orders from others. I doubt he will ever serve anyone,"

Harry laughed slightly at that, and then he frowned, "You called Voldemort by Voldemort? Aren't you scared of the name, like everyone else?

"Well, like I say, we've never been to the West, so we have very little contact with this side of the world. We didn't even know of his existence until we came here and had to do a little reading up on the world here,"

Harry really laughed aloud this time, "I bet Voldemort wouldn't be happy to know that he is not known in the East. Since his aim is for everyone to fear him,"

Naruto laughed along, before his stomach decided to give a huge rumble.

"Let's get down to breakfast then," Harry said, after hearing the loud noise.

Naruto turned pink a little, before scratching the back of his head, "Sure, let's hurry, I'm famished, as you have heard,"

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hallways when he heard Harry and Naruto's conversation (through his bugs). He shifted his bag uneasily, that was way too close a call. Had Naruto been slightly careless, they might as well pack their bags. He paused a little. Actually they wouldn't need to pack their bags. Dumbledore would just be unhappy with them but they could continue staying, after all, their main mission description was to protect Harry.

He ignored Ron and Hermione's nervous chatter behind him and concentrated on the contents of Harry and Naruto's conversation. Harry didn't trust him. That meant it would be harder to get information out from him sometimes, or for the trio to discuss important things in front of him.

They sat at the breakfast table, waiting for Naruto and Harry to turn up. A few minutes later, Naruto was seated next to him, relaying his conversation with Harry loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear (having earlier agreed with Harry that it was okay for Sasuke to know). He _did _know that Sasuke had already heard the entire conversation 'live' but this was just an attempt to make it seem like they really were normal students (where all normal students shared _news_ with each other).

As Sasuke heard Ron and Hermione berating Harry for leaking out news about the Order to Naruto (and now Sasuke), he felt like he was going to get a headache soon. Lessons for the second day hadn't even started and so many things had already happened.

Sasuke would really prefer an S-rank mission now.

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

actually, maybe i shouldn't comment, but i think that i should defend my work? anyway, the point about them showing affection is wrong…well, what i have in mind is that they are the strongest and no one could take them unaware…

and i'm too lazy to comment further…oh wells…well, read it if you like it…if not, then too bad…

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda

* * *

Chapter 7: Dreariness

by zfirze

* * *

The next few days passed rather uneventfully, as compared to the excitements in the first. Well, there were some rather eventful things.

Tuesday - Snape wasn't seen at breakfast and it was later found out that it was due to some appearance of unexplained boils on his face, which only served to amplify the sallow-ness of his skin. ("Eww, did you see his face?" - Random student 1; "Did you see his mood? Man, Potions was a torture," - Random student 2; "Double Potions was worse," - Random student 3)

Wednesday - all of them (except Hermione and Sasuke) struggling through their stacks of homework ("We'll never finish this, how could you two get through it so easily?!" - Naruto, Ron and Harry)

Thursday - the rest of the gang realising Harry was being tortured by Umbridge ("That does look like it hurts…" - Naruto; "Looks like?! It definitely hurts!!" - Ron).

Friday - Naruto making the bad decision of wanting to try out for Quidditch ("Aaah! Get me down!! NO!!").

Finally, Saturday came.

"Quidditch practice," Harry was practically grinning.

Sasuke had to roll his eyes, Harry wasn't that happy just because there was Quidditch, but because he met Cho in Owlery in the morning (but the rest don't need to know that - let it be Harry's 'secret'; though it wasn't much of a secret since Naruto and Sasuke knew, but no one knew that they knew, so…).

Ron looked rather pale at that, and had problem with his breakfast. Seeing that he usually gobbled down his food, Naruto was quite surprised at his sudden docile way of eating.

"It's just his way of expressing his nervousness," Hermione whispered quietly to Naruto.

"Er, Harry, do you mind going down with me earlier to practice? Before training," Ron asked.

"Sure,"

Hermione broke off from whispering with Naruto and turned to them, "I don't think you should, your homework pile-"

She was cut off by the arrival of morning post, whereby the trio immediately launched into a discussion of someone they knew (from the Order). Naruto asked a few questions here and there to get the bigger picture (since they trusted Naruto - or forced to, since Harry had revealed the Order to him) while Sasuke just listened. He wouldn't want to be the one to remind them that he was there _just in case_ they decided not to talk in front of him.

He was a little jealous of Naruto, in that sense, being able to gain the trust of people around him so easily.

Harry and Ron left for the Quidditch pitch after breakfast and Naruto hurriedly followed them, saying that if he took the time and effort to observe them, he'd learn how to fly as well. Sasuke seriously doubted anyone (without the Sharingan) could learn just by observation (even if the person in question was Naruto).

That left Sasuke with Hermione. Honestly, Sasuke wouldn't say he like the girl - she was far too observant, the type who would persist until they got a decent answer. Sasuke scowled at the fact that Naruto had a reason to tag along with Harry and Ron (Sasuke had earlier said he didn't like Quidditch so that he could 'look after' Harry when he was doing his detention with Umbridge. So it'd be painfully suspicious if he suddenly had the interest to go down the pitch, wouldn't it?)

"So, do you prefer the library or the common room?" Hermione asked him.

Sasuke stared. He wasn't sure what exactly she was asking.

"I mean, where do you want to go to finish up our homework?" She said when she saw his blank stare, "Or do you prefer to finish it up by yourself?" She added shrewdly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Anywhere is fine,"

Hermione smiled, and they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring as Harry threw the Quaffle to Ron over and over again. He sighed. He really wished he hadn't been so bad on a broom. At least if he made it onto the team, he could have a better watch over Harry. Not to mention that if he _had_ made it onto the team, it would mean that he was proficient in riding a broom and that would make it easier if Harry was ever attacked in mid-air. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't even last five minutes on the broom.

Naruto fiddled with the hem of his robes, longing to do something, anything that didn't involve him sitting there, doing nothing. He wasn't that kind of person.

Maybe he could think up of a Jutsu which would allow him to walk on air or something, if it didn't already exist.

* * *

It was another hour to lunch and the Gryffindor common room was nearly empty (it was Saturday, obviously everyone else was out somewhere) except for Sasuke and Hermione, who were both busy working on their assignments. Sasuke shifted his Divination homework (a dream diary) away and gave it a disdainful look. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy essay.

She frowned, "Why did you take it, anyway? You don't even seemed to be able to tolerate it,"

Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to tell the true reason (of needing to protect Harry) but also not willing to go along with Naruto's reason (of taking the class so that he could be with Naruto).

Hermione turned back to her work while Sasuke idly flipped through his Transfiguration book.

"Just in case you're thinking," Hermione said softly, without looking up from her essay, "We do trust you, Sasuke," At this, she looked up determinedly, as though to prove her point.

Although her cheeks were tinged pink with light embarrassment, Sasuke could tell she was definitely sincere. Sasuke stared at her expressionlessly, not knowing how to respond, since she was one of the rare few (other than Naruto) to sound so sincere about something.

After Hermione realised that Sasuke probably wasn't going to reply her, she lowered her eyes back to her work. Another moment of silence passed.

"Thanks," Sasuke said gruffly, head turned away from Hermione as though he was searching for something under the pile of books.

Hermione's smile widened.

* * *

Quidditch after lunch wasn't much enjoyed due to the fact that many of the Slytherins found the time to turn up for their practice. In short, the Slytherins ruined the practice.

Naruto was finding it hard not to jump up from his seat (which was very near the group of Slytherins led by another blonde - Draco Malfoy) and start attacking them. They were making such a ruckus, and disturbing the training going above them!

After an hour or so, the training was forced to end after one of the Chasers started bleeding heavily (through her nose). The Slytherins started snickering and their jeering got louder.

'Deep breaths', Naruto told himself, 'One, two, three-'

"Did you see her face?" One Slytherin asked another, both breaking into loud and rude laughter.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto finally yelled.

"What do you want, new boy," Malfoy sneered.

"My name is UZUMAKI NARUTO, damnit!"

"Strange for someone to be called Uzumaki," Malfoy scoffed, and his two cronies laughed along as well.

"If you weren't so unknowledgeable, you would have known that that was his last name, Malfoy," Harry said, having flown down on his brooms to where they were, and was now landing directly in front of them (Ron had already been too dejected to notice the argument).

"Don't make it sound as though you are so knowledgeable, Potter," Malfoy spat, then he paused and grinned after a while, "How about this: since you think you are more knowledgeable than me, how about a duel? Or are you too scared to take it up?"

"And I wonder…who was the one who had chickened out the last time, and called Filch for help?"

Malfoy's fist clenched warningly, his grin still on his face (although a little forced by now), "I never ran away, you were just too stupid that time. So, how about an actual one now? You can decide on the time and venue," He smirked.

"Fine-"

"Harry, what are you doing? Get changed!" The Gryffindor Captain (Angelina) called out to them.

"We'll settle this next time, Malfoy," Harry said as he mounted his broom to take off to the changing room, "Naruto, wait for us, alright? We'll be ready in a little while,"

"Sure!" Naruto said cheerfully.

He cast a dark look at Malfoy before walking off to wait for Harry and Ron (at another place).

* * *

Sunday passed relatively fast, at least, in the afternoon. After dinner, Harry, Ron and Naruto started struggling through their pile of homework.

A letter came from Ron's brother (Percy), which resulted in Hermione finally taking pity on Ron to actually help him in his homework (at this point, Naruto gave huge puppy-eyes to Sasuke, trying to convince him to do the same and Sasuke gave a huge sigh, rolled his eyes and proceeded to do so).

Harry's godfather also startled all of them by appearing in the fireplace. Naruto was rather amused and thought that the head in the fireplace was not real and started poking it. Until Sirius stated, quite calmly, that it hurt. Naruto, Sasuke and Sirius were then introduced to each other. (Sirius was rather suspicious of Naruto and Sasuke and thought of them as spies initially, until Harry caught the look in his eyes and convinced him that they were not.)

* * *

The next day (Monday), the news of Umbridge becoming the Hogwarts High Inquisitor came through the Daily Prophet. Naruto blanched loudly when he heard that.

"What do you mean by she's going to inspect our lesson?" Naruto was horrified.

"What's the difference? She's just going to judge the professors, not us," Sasuke replied rather coolly.

"_She's_ going to be in our lesson! That is the big difference!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes in response.

They left for History of Magic, followed by Double Potions, in which Umbridge was in neither.

Snape's face was downright ugly. He looked at Malfoy in way that was very much different from his usual favouring ones. Halfway through their making of the Strengthening Solution, he paused for a very long time at Malfoy's cauldron. Sasuke had a very strong suspicion that it was due to the extra ingredient Sasuke had added to reward Snape and Malfoy.

After much discussion between them (with Malfoy's neighbours attempting to listen in and only resulting in their own Solution being destroyed), Snape straightened up. His dark eyes traveled across the classroom, pausing at Naruto and finally landing on Sasuke. Sasuke turned away, concentrating on his Solution. After all, Snape had no proof it was him, so he was innocent until proven otherwise.

After Double Potions, it was lunch, followed by Divination. Umbridge was there to inspect Trelawney's lesson. Harry, Ron and Sasuke were trying not to show their thrill of seeing Trelawney suffering under Umbridge's gaze. Though Sasuke pitied Trelawney a little, seeing that Umbridge was being mean and evil, but he quickly lost this feeling when Trelawney came over and started predicting Harry's most gruesome death yet. She was still a fraud.

Defence Against the Dark Arts after that was another disaster. Harry got himself involved in another argument with Umbridge and landed with a weeks' detention again. Naruto almost groaned aloud.

* * *

The only interesting thing to happen on Tuesday was that Umbridge finally got her just deserts in McGonagall's class. Sasuke had to say his respect for McGonagall had increased a lot. Naruto had to refrain from snickering aloud when Umbridge looked like she was looked down upon by McGonagall (though she probably _really_ was looked down upon - metaphorically and physically).

Care of Magical Creatures later in the afternoon only resulted in Harry getting another night's worth of detention.

Harry came back from Umbridge's office late at night, with his hand bleeding severely. Naruto and Sasuke were feigning sleep upstairs in the dormitory, so as to take turns to watch over Harry and further explore the castle. A suggestion from Hermione resulted in Harry shouting again and almost waking up the whole castle.

"I do say that _that_ is a good idea," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"I mean, if Harry could teach other kids magic, we could teach them self-defense. That way, they could better protect themselves,"

Sasuke's eyes turned towards Naruto, "You're only going to reveal things about us to them,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Obviously not. If we really are going to teach them self-defense, it'll only be more on dodging spells. It's not as if we are going to teach them how to do back-flips,"

"Still, that depends on Harry's final decision,"

"He's going to give in," Naruto said confidently.

* * *

The subject that Hermione raised with Harry (about Harry teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to them) was not spoken of for another two weeks, probably to let Harry simmer down from his previous explosion. She finally broached the topic again, only for Harry to be seen _hesitating to accept_. Naruto tried his best not to show his glee, of winning their unspoken bet, to Sasuke.

When Harry finally agreed to teach them, Naruto raised his idea with them.

"You mean if Harry agreed, other than just learning more spells, we'll be learning more physical stuff as well? Cool! Harry, please agree!" Ron's eyes were round with anticipation, after hearing Naruto's suggestion.

"Hey, don't talk as though all the decision lies with me," Harry protested, before adding, "And you make it sound as though I'm so uncooperative,"

"So it's set?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Okay!" Harry and Naruto replied at the same time, before looking at each other in surprise and bursting into laughter.

The librarian (they were in the library, trying to complete their essay) gave them a scathing look and a loud 'Shh!'.

Hermione frowned, "Your country is rather strange, isn't it? I mean, most wizards, sad to say, are rather lazy and wouldn't want to move much of a finger. You guys, on the other hand, are forced to do physical training and physical endurance…it must be tough,"

"You have no idea," Naruto nodded.

"But it would help, if we were ever in a battle. During a battle, you might lose your wand and you would be left with no defense. If your reflexes aren't built up, you wouldn't be able to dodge attacks long enough to grab your wand again, that was what our leader had in mind when he regulated physical training as a part of our course," Sasuke added, rather helpfully.

A moment of silence passed as the trio digested Sasuke's information as well as the fact that he had spoken so much.

"Um, so anyway, how about an informal meeting during the first Hogsmeade visit? We could ask those interested to meet us in the village,"

"Why must it be outside of school?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him a long look, "I doubt Umbridge would be too happy,"

Ron nodded absently at her statement, "Hey, and what you mean by informal? Don't tell me that Harry's teaching is going to become something super formal?" He panicked slightly.

Hermione only rolled her eyes in response before turning back to her work.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

actually, i also prefer the way the first chapter was written as compared to the others, but i can't really use the same format, cause unfortunately, i'm an uncreative and undescriptive person…i _failed all_ my descriptive essay in school…that's how bad it was…haha…

disclaimer: if i do own it, i'll be so rich i'll own ff(dot)net as well…hah!

* * *

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

by zfirze

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday, the Hogsmeade trip, something which Naruto (and Sasuke) had been looking forward to. Since they had never been to Hogsmeade, but had heard plenty from the rest, they were definitely interested in seeing the sights.

Once out of the school, the five of them (Naruto, Sasuke, Harry, Ron and Hermione) briskly walked the short distance to the village. There were so many sights and shops to see and visit, but the trio (actually, only Hermione was) were hurrying them to a small inn at the corner of a side-street. Slightly disappointed at missing so many interesting things, Naruto and Sasuke soon found themselves standing outside a pub with a battered wooden sign hanging at the doorway.

Naruto hesitated, "Er, Hermione, are you sure this is the place? Are you sure we are even allowed in?"

Hermione replied, rather nervously, "I'm quite sure. I've checked with Professor Flitwick as well, students are allowed in…just that it looked a little…er…_dodgy_…"

"Why did you choose here anyway?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, most students don't come here, so there is a lesser chance of us being overheard,"

They stood outside the door for a while more, hesitating, despite the reassurances from Hermione (since Hermione herself wasn't so reassured).

"Well, come on," Hermione stepped forward and pushed open the door.

They entered a rather dark and dusty room and headed towards to the counter to order some drinks. The barman was an old and grumpy-looking one and he stared at Harry's scar for a while, before handing them their drinks (Butterbeers). They then retreated to the furthest table there was in the small enclosed space and sat down.

"So, who's meeting us?" Harry asked, while taking a drink out of his Butterbeer.

"Just a few people," Hermione answered, before the doors of the Hog's Head opened to let a dozen (or more) of their classmates (and schoolmates) in.

"A few?!"

Hermione laughed rather sheepishly as the rest quickly settled down around them and ordered their Butterbeers. After everyone was ready, they looked at Harry expectantly.

Hermione decided to speak up, "Well, you know why you're here. Er, I had the idea that it might be good for people who want to learn proper Defence Against the Dark Arts to _actually_ learn it, not like how Umbridge is teaching it,"

Agreements sounded from her 'audience', and Hermione seemed a little more confident as she continued addressing them. After a few questions that the crowd had asked (and had generally agreed to the plan), Hermione finally brought up Naruto's proposition.

"I seriously doubt there will be enough time for us to dodge, if _they_ were to hit us with the killing curse," A boy, Zacharias Smith said, skeptically.

"Well, that is true," Sasuke spoke up and everyone's eyes turned to him, surprised at his quick agreement, "If you are _untrained_,"

"You're saying as though you guys are such good trainers," Smith retorted.

At this point, Fred flexed the lethal-looking tool in his hands and Smith immediately fell silent.

"Training doesn't require a trainer, it just require a guide. The rest is up to you and the amount of work you are willing to put in," Sasuke looked coldly at Smith.

Smith gulped.

"Right," Hermione interrupted, her voice slightly higher than usual, "Well, er…Is there anyone else who wants to er…clarify some things? Or who are not in favour of the physical training part?"

"I personally feel that it is useful," Ernie Macmillan spoke up and several others murmured their agreements.

"Definitely! There'll also be a lesser chance of us being caught - " Fred started.

" - _if_ we were somehow, though unlikely, caught in the middle of our pranks. Definitely useful," George finished.

Hermione looked at them disapprovingly, but otherwise said nothing (about their statements).

She dug around her bag and produced a parchment and a quill, "So since we are all in agreement," She took a deep breath, "I think we should agree not to publicise what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell anyone what we're up to,"

This was met with different reactions. Some, like Fred and George, immediately signed while others were rather reluctant to put their agreements on paper.

After much grumbling and certain reproachful glances, the parchment was signed. The group disbanded and headed off to enjoy the rest of the day. Soon, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sasuke were left. With a rather pleased smile, Hermione held open the door of the pub.

* * *

Monday came as a shock to them. A large sign, reading _Educational Decree Number Twenty-four_, was fastened on the Gryffindor noticeboard. Reading it, Harry felt dread creeping into him. It seemed that Umbridge _had_ found out about their meeting in the Hog's Head.

"But, how?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

The trio (and Ginny) was currently frantically gesturing, telling the others who were present at the Hog's Head to come find them later ("Otherwise, it'll be too suspicious!" - Hermione).

"No one had blabbed. Hermione had made sure that we'll know if they did. It must be someone else who was there,"

"But what do they get, if they did give Umbridge the information?"

"Dobe, remember, Umbridge is from the Ministry, and they could bend any of their rules just to get any information to go against Dumbledore. Since they think that Harry is working for Dumbledore, they'll be spying on Harry as well,"

Naruto scowled, "I am not a dobe," He hesitated, "Harry won't be backing out of this, would he?"

"Of course he wouldn't," Ron piped up, "Would you, Harry?"

"Definitely, the plan is still on,"

Hermione and Ron beamed.

"Harry! Ron!" Angelina rushed towards them.

Harry opened his mouth to reassure Angelina about the plan, but Angelina cut right in, telling them that the Gryffindor (Quidditch) team was disbanded until Umbridge reformed it. Harry and Ron were horrified, and Harry promised to keep his temper with Umbridge, not giving her a chance to _not_ reform the team.

Naruto prayed hard for Harry.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were up with the trio, waiting for Sirius to make his appearance in the fireplace, since he had already specify that he was going to appear.

Naruto sent one of his bugs to Umbridge's office, as a lookout, just in case it was Umbridge who had intercepted the letter earlier ("Who else could it be?!" - Naruto).

Sirius finally appeared, and Naruto, Ron and Harry cheered (softly) when Sirius had supported them about their creation of the Defence Against the Dark Arts group. They then started discussing places to hold it, and Naruto was very pleased to know that the places they had suggested were also places that his bugs had covered. Although, the places were unsuitable for holding any sort of meeting.

Naruto suddenly tensed, unnoticed by the trio, but Sasuke glanced at him. _Umbridge!_ Naruto mouthed urgently. Naruto opened his mouth to warn the trio and Sirius, but Sasuke pulled the end of his sleeve, stopping him.

In the fireplace, Sirius had disappeared, surprising the trio.

"Why did he - " Harry asked before Hermione gasped and pointed to the fireplace.

Umbridge's ugly short-fingered hand had appeared, groping as though trying to catch something.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief (at not getting caught) and he shot an annoyed look at Sasuke. _It'll be too suspicious_, Sasuke tried to reason with him mentally. Naruto knew that that was true, and that alerting the trio that Umbridge had almost found out about them would definitely raise questions, but still…

* * *

It was breakfast the next morning, and Harry and Ron asked Angelina whether the Gryffindor team had been reformed. They were rewarded with a grim shake of her head.

Malfoy decided to add oil to fire, by boasting and gloating that Umbridge had allowed the Slytherin team to reform immediately. Harry stabbed his sausage viciously.

McGonagall chose to walk past at this moment, "Potter, that sausage had done you no harm,"

Harry turned around and gulped, "Sorry, Professor,"

"Anyway, that is not the thing I want to tell you. Mister Malfoy, can you come over as well?"

Harry was surprised, what does McGonagall want with him and Malfoy?

At this point, Umbridge had come up from behind McGonagall and McGonagall merely nodded (with a slight look of disgust).

"It has come to _our_ attention that the Gryffindor team have not been allowed to reform," McGonagall shot a look at Umbridge, "And since we have heard that Potter and Malfoy seemed to have a duel to settle, _Professor_ Umbridge, and a few other, will judge the duel and based on that, deem whether to reform the team,"

Silence.

"What?!" Harry's and Malfoy's voice resounded in the Great Hall.

McGonagall looked affronted at being 'shouted' at, "I _said_ that you _two_ will be having a duel. _Wizards'_ duel. I trust that you two know what that means,"

Harry gulped, that means that the _whole school_ would see their match. Even _Cho_.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy taunted Harry.

"You wish," Harry shot back.

"Good, then you guys should decide on your second now," McGonagall interrupted them.

"Ron,"

"Crabbe,"

"Hem hem,"

"_Yes_?" McGonagall turned to Umbridge testily.

"May I suggest that a three-on-three duel would be fairer?"

"I believe that most teachers are not in favour of this. This one-on-one duel is already not looked well upon," McGonagall knew that Umbridge just wanted to increase the likelihood of Slytherin winning, and would do almost anything to prevent that.

"May I add something, Professor?" Sasuke spoke up.

Harry and Naruto looked at Sasuke in wonder, Naruto amazed that Sasuke would speak up for such a thing that he (probably) considered trivial.

"Yes, Uchiha,"

"I believe that it would be fairer to Gryffindor if it is a three-on-three," Sasuke spoke calmly.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed behind her glasses, "Elaborate,"

Sasuke looked directly at her, "By only letting Harry duel, a lot of pressure is placed on him. This team belongs to the House, doesn't it? Shouldn't others have a deeper sense of involvement?"

There was no change in the facial expression of McGonagall, even as she thought through what Sasuke had said. She silently agreed, but a three-on-three duel would also increase the animosity between the two Houses and the probability of more students getting injured (whether during the duel or at other times).

"Professor?" Harry asked, "I think Sasuke's suggestion isn't half bad,"

"Why Potter? Are you so scared that you can't take on me alone?" Malfoy smirked.

"We, Gryffindors are a team, a family and we'll share everything with each other, unlike the Slytherins,"

"Fine, then," McGonagall finally came to a decision, "You will pick another two as your team members and the duel will be today, after your last lesson, at the Quidditch Pitch,"

"Yes Professor," Harry and Malfoy chorused (though with a different tone).

Harry turned to the table of Gryffindors, and grinned, "So, who's interested?"

* * *

"This is so unfair, isn't it George?"

"Absolutely, how could they decide by drawing lots?"

"Stop whining already, you two," Hermione told them off after they had been complaining for the past half an hour, "There were too many people who wanted to beat the snot out of Malfoy and his cronies, and it's just not your chance,"

Fred faked a sniffle.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right, so the other two will be Ron and Naruto. Well, that's decided," Harry said.

"Why did Ickle Ronnie-kins have priority? Without the drawing lots part," Fred and George folded their arms mutinously.

"Because he's a very good friend of Harry's," Naruto piped up.

Fred and George glared at him and Naruto gulped, "Maybe I shouldn't say anything," He laughed sheepishly.

Truth was that Naruto was very excited about this duel. Of course he wasn't that skilled in terms of spells, but this was the first proper fight after that one time in the Forest with Sasuke. Since then, all their training had been limited to running rounds on the Quidditch pitch, which has attracted a fair amount of attention (especially from Sasuke's fangirls).

He couldn't wait for a good stretching of muscles.

"And now, let's have the two teams from Gryffindor and Slytherin down on the pitch!" Lee's voice sounded through the magical microphone.

Naruto walked with Ron and Harry to the centre of the pitch. He looked up at the stand and was awed by the sight. Hundreds and thousands of students were there to view their duel. It was almost as grand, if not even more so, than their Chuunin exam!

He caught sight of Sasuke, who was standing with Hermione and several others from their year. Sasuke looked as stoic as ever, though a little pissed off with the amount of people and pushing done around him. Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. He could almost imagined Sasuke rolling his eyes (_almost_, since he couldn't really see Sasuke clearly from such a long distance).

"From Gryffindor, we have Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Naruto Uzumaki!" Lee announced amid loud cheers from three-quarter of the school, and jeers from the crowd clothed in green.

"And from Slytherin, we have Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," Several loud jeers were heard, though not entirely from the three-quarters of the school.

"And we have our esteemed judges: Professor McGonagall, Professor Umbridge, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout!" Loud cheers and clapping sounded from the crowd.

"And now, duelists please take up your position!"

Harry, Ron and Naruto turned to face Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, wands already raised.

"Wands at the ready, and DUEL!" Lee's voice called out.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

well, first of all i would like to say that i'll keep in mind all the constructive feedbacks: i will try to reduce my use of parenthesis (i didn't realise i was overusing it, sorry!!), and commas, plus i'll try to include sasuke more and make naruto smarter, as well as including more emotions…

so thanks again to all who gave very good feedbacks . and here's chapter nine (i kinda realised this chapter will either make or break this story…then again, maybe not…haha…) hope it meets your expectations XD

Disclaimer: not mine!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Duel (Part 1)

by zfirze

* * *

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_PROTEGO_!" Harry's and Ron's voice sounded as one, having already anticipated the first move that Malfoy would make.

"And the duel started with the most basic spell used in duelling, the Disarming Charm, which works well if you can catch your opponent unaware. Potter and Weasley chose to repel it with the Shield Charm while Uzumaki…decided to jump a certain distance away," Lee's voice sounded through the microphone, commentating as if this was a Quidditch match.

Harry and Ron turned their heads in Naruto's direction at Lee's comment. Indeed, Naruto was crouched a few meters away from the other five. Harry and Ron looked at each other in mild surprise - how did Naruto get so far?

Naruto glanced up at their surprised faces and mouthed, "Training,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. Naruto always had some surprises up his sleeves.

"Now, what would both sides- "

Harry tuned out the rest of Lee's commentary as he focused on Malfoy who was in front of him. To his left, he could see some sparks that Naruto was shooting from his wand, aimed at Crabbe. Seeing that Naruto had chosen to take on Crabbe, Ron got the signal to separate and ran towards the right, away from Harry and bringing Goyle's attention with him.

Harry raised his wand warningly, watching as Malfoy raised his lazily.

"_Relashio_!" Harry shouted and a red jet shot out of the tip of his wands.

Malfoy leapt away, somewhat gracefully, leaving the patch of grass he was standing on earlier burned and emitting a small cloud of smoke.

"Pathetic, Potter. _Tarantallegra_!"

"And I'm not so stupid to fall for this same trick again," Harry was of course referring to their practice duel in their second year.

With a grimace, Harry dispelled it with a wave of his wand.

"That was definitely an improvement," Malfoy smirked.

* * *

Ron was running rather furiously now, having successfully Disarm Goyle. Strange turn of events, but true since Goyle had decided to abandon all notions of a Wizards' Duel after failing to locate his wand and opted for the old-fashioned one-on-one. Something which spelt bad news for Ron. Which explained the running.

Ron glanced back, Goyle wasn't that far from him. He had never imagined that Goyle would be able to keep up with him. Maybe he wasn't as fast as he thought he was? Nah…Goyle was definitely starting to lag, unable to take the strain of the running.

He looked towards his right where Naruto was 'entertaining' Crabbe. Maybe he could bring Crabbe down as well! With that, he changed his path to cut nearer to the duo. As expected, Goyle followed him faithfully and as Ron dodged Crabbe's flailing arms, Goyle was not so lucky.

Crabbe and Goyle landed in a heap together and amidst the confusion, Crabbe had somehow used the Disarming Charm and successfully rid Naruto of his wand. The ash-brown stick flew in a graceful arc before landing into Goyle's open hand. Goyle blinked at the sudden appearance before his mouth grew into a somewhat triumphant grin.

He aimed it at Ron (who had frozen in his steps due to the sudden turn of events), "_Rictusempra_,"

Nothing happened. Ron frowned, Goyle shouldn't be _that_ bad at such an easy spell.

"What's wrong?" Crabbe asked, somewhat surprised.

"Dunno, it won't work. _Rictusempra_!" Goyle tried again, the tip of the wand still facing Ron.

Naruto was having a nervous attack. Goyle was desperately trying to use his wand to fire a simple spell. The thing was, Goyle did not have the magical abilities to use his wand. He had to get it back this instance, before someone figured out the reason why it wouldn't work. But, what to do, what to do?!

* * *

Up in the spectators' stand, Sasuke could see Naruto's dilemma. If Naruto couldn't get their attention away from his wand in time, someone (like Hermione beside him who was also frowning at Goyle's inability to use Naruto's wand, and like the rest of the school where frantic whispering was now spreading and many were openly pointing towards Goyle and gesturing wildly to their friends) was bound to figure out that their wand was tampered with.

Though _tampered with_ wasn't the correct term to use. Their wand was _strengthened_, so to speak. Since _chakra_ was more potent and lethal than magic, coming directly from the core of their soul and exuded through their whole system (as opposed to magic where wands are used to help direct a wizard's power), their wand had to be specifically modified to take the raw power.

Hence, with the general weaker magic population (not to mention the weakness of Goyle's own magic source), they couldn't use their modified wands. In short, the two of them were much more powerful than anybody else there.

Sasuke pulled out his own wand, intent on helping Naruto out.

Hermione caught sight of his action and pulled his arm, "No! You'll get them disqualified!"

Glaring slightly at Hermione, he grudgingly kept it while Hermione turned her attention back to analysing the situation. If he couldn't help with magic, there were still other ways. Since his motion was definitely faster than what any others present here could catch, it'll definitely work.

Sasuke's fingers slipped under his robes, searching for the _senbons_ he kept there. In one swift motion, he pulled it out, aimed and shot it towards Naruto's wand, effectively using the side of the _senbon _to hit it which caused the wand to fly out of Goyle's hand. Naruto's wand fell onto the grass.

* * *

To the unskilled eyes, it seemed as though Goyle had clumsily swung his hand around and caused it to fly out. To Naruto, it was as clear as day that a _senbon_ had hit it and dislodged it from its grip in Goyle's hand.

He ran towards Goyle, ducking under his fat arms which had come up to meet Naruto's face, and grabbed his wand before jumping a few meters back to land beside Ron. Naruto cast a brief glance up the spectators' stand and offered a small smile to Sasuke, thanking him. Sasuke nodded back.

"Well, let's try this spell I read about, it seemed to be fun. _Mobilicorpus_!" Naruto exclaimed, and pointed his wand at Crabbe.

Crabbe was lifted off the ground, levitated by the force of Naruto's magic.

"Put me down!" Crabbe roared.

"Cool," Ron commented, somewhat admiringly.

* * *

Malfoy turned at the commotion that was caused by Naruto, "Useless,"

"Not that you are of much use either, Malfoy. _Ferula_!" Ropes flew out of the tip of Harry's wand and wound around Malfoy, trapping him and causing him to fall flat onto the ground.

"Damn you, Potter. _Diffindo_," Malfoy hissed, causing the ropes around him to break, "I'm gonna end this now," Red sparks flew out of the tip of Malfoy's wand.

The audience hushed at the sight of the sparks and even Naruto had dropped Crabbe at the sudden appearance of the spark. A loud sound of wood against wood was heard from the Slytherin side of the crowd and everyone turned their heads to see a large crate balanced on the edge of the spectator stand by a few Slytherins.

"What're you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry asked him cautiously.

A grin spread across Malfoy's pale face, "Your greatest fear, Potter. _Accio_!"

The doors of the crate bang opened and something pale zoomed towards them.

'My greatest fear? Dementors? But he couldn't have brought them in…unless…" Harry pieced the information together and instinctively shot out his arm in an attempt to change the course of directionof that _thing_.

Sparks flew out of his wand and he successfully deflected it, only for it to land in front of Naruto.

"Oh shit," Harry said.

* * *

McGonagall was now officially regretting her decisions. Why had she allowed a three-on-three duel? A three-on-three would only result in a higher possibility of more students getting hurt! Why hadn't she opposed when Dumbledore suggested this match to settle Umbridge's 'indecision'? This was a mistake! She didn't and couldn't even understand the rationale behind Dumbledore's decision to hold this duel!

McGonagall watched as the doors of the crate opened and she wringed her hands anxiously, "Filius, is even bringing additional _help_ allowed? Shouldn't we stop them?"

"My dear Minerva," Umbridge interrupted before Flitwick could reply, "There was no set rule to begin with. Not to mention that even in _internationally_ recognised duels, summoning of other objects or instruments are approved of," The sweet smile on Umbridge's face stretched rather sickeningly.

If Dumbledore insist going against Umbridge's principle of not allowing actual usage of spells, she would do everything in her power to make Dumbledore regret his decision. For that, she wanted as many Gryffindors out of her way as possible, especially the one known as Harry Potter. And she was willing to risk everything for that purpose.

"Dolores, I _do_ regard the safety of the students as of utmost importance and if whatever Malfoy is summoning is of danger, I will stop this duel," McGonagall's nose flared rather dangerously.

"And I will stop you since dear Professor Dumbledore had already given his permission for this duel. Why, he was the one who suggested it. He must have thought about the…supposedly dangerous aspect of it, and since he didn't give specific instructions, it would be logical to assume that we are to allow the duel to continue under any circumstances,"

"You are really willing to risk the students' safety just for a trivial matter, aren't you Dolores?"

"Trivial? Ask the students, they don't find Quidditch trivial," Umbridge smirked.

"Now now," Flitwick interrupted nervously in his high pitch voice to prevent the two women's argument to escalate, "Let's not argue, the duel is about to get more heated,"

* * *

Naruto watched as a shapeless mass landed in front of him. Slightly miffed and surprised, he turned to Harry for an explanation.

"Step back, Naruto! Step back!" Harry didn't offer any as he shouted and ran towards Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head.

The shapeless mass was shifting, changing into something else.

'Shape-shifter?' Naruto thought, 'Wow, didn't expect it to really exist…'

The shape grew and formed into a human shape. Long hair of a sickeningly blue; skin of a pale grey colour; face scarred with a cross at the bridge of the nose, lengthening all the way until the bags under the eyes; the iris, red with three _tomoes_ swirling in them; the eyeballs, black. Pale humanoid hands stretched out from the back of the human, looking somewhat like disfigured wings. The base of the wings seemed to encase a symbol, a fan; and on the forehead, a forehead protector with the Konoha symbol.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed as he registered what, or rather who, the 'shape-shifter' had formed.

His mouth opened again as he mouthed a word, "Sasuke…"

* * *

"Is that a Boggart? That is how it really looks like?" Hermione asked, "Well, that was my first time seeing it like this…but…what is that _thing_ that it formed? I've never seen it before…Sasuke?" Hermione turned to Sasuke for a second opinion.

Sasuke's throat went dry. He recognised that form. It was himself, three years back…the form he had taken when his curse seal was released to the second level. The _form_ he had taken when he had tried to kill Naruto at the Valley of the End.

If Sasuke remembered correctly (and if Hermione had identified correctly, which was almost ninety-nine percent), Boggarts will transform into a person's greatest fear. Which means that…

Naruto was afraid of him.

He stood up and excused himself.

* * *

McGonagall flinched at the sight. It was definitely a monster, and never in all her entire life had she even read of the existence of such a _creature_.

Beside her, Umbridge was frozen in shock, "Half-breed," She said, with a disgusted tone.

"It just has a humanoid form!" McGonagall snapped at Umbridge, "For all you know that might not even exist! It could be something from Uzumaki's figment of imagination," But even as she said that, she realised that she was also trying to convince herself.

"Don't lie to yourself, it is obviously just a filthy half-breed," Umbridge snapped back.

* * *

Harry froze in shock at the sight. Was it a vampire? Or a banshee? Or…what was it? Naruto seemed to have been stunned at the sight., he probably had never encountered a Boggart. Harry decided that he should help Naruto with his predicament, but he realised that he couldn't move his legs.

"Leg-Locker Curse. Useful, isn't it?" Malfoy said in a low tone behind him, "Let's see how this plays out, shall we?"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

oh wow, there're so many reviews, and rather positive responses…that was quite unexpected…haha…i was expecting being snuffed quite alot, but oh wells, its good!! haha…

finally a chapter with a double digit! and reviews have hit over 250! wow!! wow…

anyway, here's 10 and part 2 of the duel!!

disclaimer: i really really don't mind owning it, anyone wants to buy it for me?

* * *

Chapter 10: Duel (Part 2)

by zfirze

* * *

Sasuke sat on the branch of a tree in the Forbidden Forest, his hands tucked under his chin and his knees drawn up in a defensive position.

Naruto was afraid of him…

He sighed and lifted his head to face the sky. In the end, Naruto had lied. Lied when he had brazenly proclaimed that he was not afraid of Sasuke, whatever form he took. Lied when he said that he would looked at Sasuke as Sasuke, not as anyone one else.

He shut his eyes tight. It was to be expected, Naruto's fear. After all, he had tried to kill Naruto when he was in that form. He just thought, maybe…maybe…Naruto would be different from the rest, from the rest of their friends, from the villagers.

Sasuke remembered the first time he walked through the gates of Konoha again, two years after he had defected. The cold gazes, the harsh and scared whispers among the villagers. No doubt news had long spread about his betrayal and all his acts he had committed during his time under Orochimaru. It was okay though, Naruto was beside him. Naruto had encouraged him, told him to ignore the comments, comforted him and escorted him safely to the Hokage's tower.

Even after Naruto had managed to convince Tsunade-sama to trust Sasuke, Sasuke could tell that she only took him in again because of Naruto. When he joined the rest of their friends for a gathering, he could see the fear in their eyes. Fear that he would betray them and their friendship again. Fear that he was just a spy to collect information on Konoha. Fear that he would hurt them.

Sasuke looked towards the direction of the Quidditch pitch. He took a deep breath and tried to think objectively. Right now, Naruto's greatest fear had just materialised in front of him. By right, he should be helping Naruto to overcome his fear and get him out of the situation since Naruto was at a disadvantage, not knowing the wizarding world as well as the other wizards.

Sasuke hesitated. Even if Naruto was afraid of him, he _had_ promised Naruto that he would never leave his side again. By abandoning Naruto in times of need, he had broken his promise.

He didn't want to betray Naruto's trust.

Maybe he should at least head back and try to help Naruto. After all, it was his fault that Naruto was afraid of him. And although that fact hurt him, he didn't want to see Naruto suffering.

He stood up and slowly, hesitantly, made his way back to the pitch.

* * *

Naruto stood there, unsure of how to respond.

By the loud whispers going around the crowd, he knew that what was in front of him was his greatest fear. It didn't make sense though. He definitely knew that he wasn't afraid of Sasuke…then, why?

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Ron asked him.

"Hmm? I'm fine, just a little confused,"

"Are you sure? You don't look so fine… Anyway, are you going to get rid of the Boggart soon? The crowd looked rather scared of it…whatever it's supposed to be,"

"What do Boggarts do, anyway?"

"You don't know?" Ron sounded surprised, "I think they just take the form what you're afraid of and hope you start screaming in fear?" Ron hesitated.

At this, Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Ron said, defensively, "We were told that…well, something like that. And just taught how to get rid of it,"

"Can you teach me then? The method to get rid of it?"

"Sure, it's rather easy. All you have to do is think of something funny that you can convert your fear into, visualise it in your mind and then say '_Riddikulus_'. It'll change into whatever you have visualise, you laugh and it'll 'poof'!" Ron grinned brightly.

Naruto gaped slightly, "As simple as that?! All I have to is laugh and it'll disappear?!"

"Well, the visualisation part is rather hard for people who are terrified when they meet a Boggart. But since you definitely didn't fall into the 'terrified' category, it'll seem simple for you," Ron rationalised.

Naruto nodded and started thinking of what could be funny about Sasuke's demon form. There wasn't anything funny about it, since Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke could do when he was in that form.

Unconsciously, he glanced up at where the teachers were sitting and caught sight of Umbridge's disgusted face. He turned his attention back to the Boggart at hand, trying to come up with something even remotely funny. Stuffing it into a pink frill dress with a big pink ribbon on top could work. Naruto could scarcely imagine that happening.

With that in mind, Naruto raised his wand, "_Riddikulus_!"

The Boggart stumbled slightly before raising to its full height, looking just as menacing. Naruto turned to Ron for an explanation.

Ron looked bewildered, "I dunno, that never happened before!"

"Maybe there's something called collective fear or something? Since I think Naruto did do it right," Harry supplied helpfully as he limped towards them.

"What happened to you, mate?" Ron glanced pointedly towards Harry's leg where his robes were still issuing steam.

"Malfoy hit me with the Leg-Locker, but I managed to dispel it and shot Malfoy off to somewhere. He set my robes on fire before he was blasted off though," Harry explained.

Ron nodded in sympathy.

"Er, so you were saying collective fear?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure whether that holds true, have to check with Hermione on that, but look at the crowd,"

Ron and Naruto looked around.

"Man, they do look somewhat scared," Ron commented, trying to act casual.

"So since so many people are afraid of _it_, I can't get rid of it myself?"

"Maybe…so, should we try it together? The power of three is better than one," Harry joked nervously.

Ron nodded his approval and Naruto shared with them his image.

"That'll be gross, utterly gross. But probably hilarious as well," Ron said reluctantly, "Though I don't think that _that thing_ could be funny in any way at all,"

Harry played with the image in his mind, "It reminds me of Umbridge, doesn't it?"

"That's kinda where I got my idea from,"

As one, they turned to the Boggart and shout, "_Riddikulus_!"

The Boggart stumbled once more before the blue and white clothes it was wearing before changed into a lavishly frilled frock. A low rumble of laughter and shock from the crowd accompanied with suppressed mirth from the three boys in front of it was enough to let it disappear in smoke.

As Ron and Harry congratulated each other, Naruto's eyes traveled to where he knew Sasuke sat in the crowd. He couldn't find Sasuke.

'Where is he? Did I - did I hurt him when that Boggart changed into him?'

**Of course you did. Why wouldn't he be hurt?**

'Kyuubi!'

**Hey kit. Nice to see you too, especially still in one piece.**

'Where did he go to? I should go find him,' Naruto thought, determinedly.

"Where're you going? The duel isn't over," Ron held him back.

"I - "

"The duel is now over! All students please wait as we will announce the results shortly," McGonagall's voice rang out, shriller and sharper than usual.

Harry looked up at the teachers' stand where McGonagall seemed to be arguing furiously with Umbridge and he shook his head slightly, "Naruto, let's wait for a while first alright?"

Naruto looked back at him emotionlessly and nodded, rather reluctantly.

A few minutes later, McGonagall spoke up again, though her tone was slightly clipped and annoyed.

"Well, _most_ teachers have agreed that in the duel, the Gryffindor team had shown their strength as well as displayed the courage they should have as a Gryffindor," McGonagall's nose flared slightly, "They have faced up to their fears and had done lots of quick thinking there. Hence _most_ teacher have agreed that they have passed this duel and should be allowed to reform their Quidditch team,"

"Hem hem,"

McGonagall's grip on the magical microphone visibly tightened before she relinquished it to Umbridge.

"Yes, well done, Gryffindors. You have shown your courage and everything but remember that it is up to me to decide - "

Umbridge's voice was drowned out by loud protests from three-quarters of the school.

"Hem hem. Like I was saying, it is up to me to decide," Umbridge's face took on a sickeningly expression, as though she was refraining from speaking her mind, "But rather _unfortunately_, it had been earlier agreed on that the outcome of this duel will decide the fate of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hence, with _utmost pleasure_, I will allow the team to be reform,"

Harry saw McGonagall try to desist from rolling her eyes - Umbridge just want to get a word in and act like she's mightier than anyone else. Harry laughed lightly at that. The duel was finally over, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was allowed to reform. It was something to be happy about. Ron grinned broadly from beside him. On the other hand, Naruto didn't look as pleased.

"Look, I gotta go," Naruto waved to Harry and Ron, before running to the exit.

'Where's Sasuke?' Naruto thought rather desperately as he continued searching the crowd for any sign of Sasuke.

**He's there, kit. Look up.**

Naruto looked up, straight into Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. Sasuke stood there, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his robes and looking unsure.

**He never left your side, nor did he break the promise he made to you. **Kyuubi's voice was somewhat gentle.

Suddenly, Naruto's fear became clear to him.

His fear wasn't a physical one. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke's power, nor the cruelty of what Sasuke had done.

Naruto let a small snort escape him, before his mouth curled into a light smile. His fear was rather selfish, wasn't it? He just didn't want Sasuke to leave him. What he wanted was for Sasuke to always be by his side, to always be with him. He was afraid that Sasuke would abandon him.

He felt stupid.

His jogging pace increased slightly as he neared Sasuke. Before Naruto could reach him though, he turned around and walked off.

"Damn, wait up teme!"

Naruto chased him all the way to the Lake before he finally caught up. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist to force him to turn around.

"Sasuke!"

"What dobe," Sasuke answered in a monotonous voice, his eyes not meeting Naruto's.

"I - I'm sorry! But it isn't what you saw! I mean, it is what you saw, but not that way! No! Argh, what am I saying? I - "

Sasuke clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, "Stop rambling. We still have a mission to complete," He said coldly as he pulled his hand out of Naruto's grip.

"Wait, I need to explain!"

"There is no need to. I understand your fear. It is only natural. I promise that I am not angry at all,"

"No, you don't understand! I'm not afraid of you in that sense!"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, his face blank and void of any emotions.

Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's dark eyes, "Oh, to hell with that,"

Before Sasuke could respond to Naruto's crude comment, Naruto pulled him into a deep and bruising kiss. Naruto's tongue told Sasuke everything. How important Sasuke was to him, how much he valued Sasuke, how much he missed Sasuke even he was gone for just a second. Everything.

They broke for air a few minutes later.

"That isn't an explanation," Sasuke said stiffly, though his mood seemed somewhat lighter than it was before.

Naruto took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I know what you saw just now must have hurt you. But I mean what I said before - I won't be like the others and be afraid of you in that way, in any way, not even when you're in that form,"

"That's a lie, the Boggart transform into whatever you're afraid of. If you're not afraid of me, then why did it change into me?"

Naruto suddenly looked a little guilty, "It's because I - ," Naruto gulped before continuing, "Please don't think I'm stupid…My fear isn't because of you looking scary or fearsome in that form. What I'm scared and terrified of is you leaving me!"

Naruto paused before continuing, "All my life, I was hated by the villagers, and I never had a friend. Until you came into my life. You were my first friend. Now even more than just a friend and I don't want to lose that! I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to leave!"

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke digested the information. Naruto was merely afraid of Sasuke abandoning him. He sighed. If that was what Naruto was truly afraid of, then…

"You're being stupid, you know that?"

"I know," Naruto grumbled.

"And you do know that it was very dangerous for you admit that while on a mission?"

Naruto's eyes drooped, "I know, but…"

There was another moment of silence.

"Neh, Sasuke, I'm a little selfish, aren't I?" Naruto asked.

"What made you say that?"

"I shouldn't be afraid of you leaving, right? More like, I should be afraid that you would lose yourself to the darkness again, or something along that line, shouldn't it? That should be the correct fear…if I'm not so selfish,"

"Fear is selfish, Naruto,"

Sasuke watched as Naruto started twiddling with an invisible thread on his robes. He sighed again, before pulling Naruto into a tight embrace.

"I'm not leaving, dobe. Not now, not ever,"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

ahhh hah, i left this idling for too long…haha…too busy slacking, mugging and taking exams…haha…

anyway, for those who haven't realised, this fic is rated T! and for those who still don't get the fiction ratings, pls click on 'fiction rating' at the top left of the page…

and about who to be uke and seme…ehhh…actually i prefer if they take turns? is that allowed?? haha…oh wells…

hmmm….usuratonkachi and dobe supposedly means the same thing right?? or smthg similar…er, which is better anyway??

oh, i got a beta as well, and she's busy editing the front few chapters…haha…(there was so many mistakes!! i was utterly horrified…and embarrassed…haha…)

anyway, enough of me crapping and here's 11…woots!!

disclaimer: uh-uh, don't own it, duh…

* * *

Chapter 11: Room of Requirements

by zfirze

* * *

Naruto couldn't decide whether he hated rainy days or not. On one hand, bad things always happened on these days (eg. the Sandaime's funeral) and people's moods tend to be rather low as well. On the other, it was because of the weather that led to be standing in a corridor on the seventh floor (since wet weather equals no Quidditch training, something which had upset their Captain very much).

Normally, he wouldn't be at all impressed by this (what was there to be impressed of?? The wall they were standing at was completely blank!), but his eavesdropping as well as Harry's explanation had told him that he shouldn't belittle the wall. He felt stupid just for thinking that.

Harry was pacing up and down the wall in question, his face scrunched up as though he was thinking hard (which he probably was).

Naruto's dazing was interrupted by exclamation from Ron and Hermione at a silver door that had appeared on the previously blank wall. He could feel Sasuke's eyebrow rose by a millimeter and he was pretty sure it wasn't directed at Ron and Hermione's exclamation. He grinned - apparently Sasuke hadn't believed what Harry had claimed earlier as well and was equally surprised at this piece of magic.

The five of them stepped into the Room and Ron whistled. Naruto could see why - the sheer size of the room as well as the cushions, books and bookshelves and cool gadgets accessorising it made the Room seemed unbelievable. He couldn't understand how all these things could be here beforehand. Maybe that's why it was called the Room of Requirement.

Hmmm…Maybe if he thought of ramen, the Room would be able to provide it as well! That was a good thought!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto's sudden expression of happiness and whacked his head before he got carried away with whatever he was planning. Naruto pouted cutely at that and rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

Now, all they had to do was to wait for the others to arrive. Needless to say, Hermione had already started attacking the stacks of books available while the rest just idle around.

After several minutes, the rest of the participants of the (ahem) illegal gathering had settled themselves around the Room. Hermione began the introductions - the naming of their group (where rather strange names were tossed out) and the selection of their leader which was to be Harry (duh-uh!).

The lesson _finally_ started. Harry suggested taking them through the most basic of defence spells, the Disarming Charm. Of course this was met with derisiveness from some skeptical souls but the glaring from others in the class silenced them (honestly Naruto had no idea why those 'skeptical souls' were even in the class). It turned out Harry was right in starting them with that spell as there were many would couldn't even perform it well. Sasuke definitely did a better job than them.

Naruto glanced at the wand in his hand and tightened his grip on it. He looked up at Sasuke who was waiting expectantly for him to fire his spell.

Sighing slightly, he pointed the wand tip at Sasuke and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Sasuke deflected easily with a light wave of his own wand. Naruto couldn't understand how Sasuke got so proficient in spell-casting. He betted it was the Sharingan, the cheater.

Harry walked around the class, stopping to correct the errors that the others made. When he reached Naruto, he pointed out Naruto's mistake of moving his wrist too much but the spell still didn't make it past Sasuke. Harry had to admit, Sasuke was pretty good at spell-casting and he could only wish Naruto the best of luck in trying to hit Sasuke with a spell. Sasuke smirked. The twins in the background snickered.

After an hour of practicing, Harry stopped the class, "Well, that's it for today. We'll continue this again next week. You guys did a great job!"

This was met with cheering and many requests for more classes to be held. Harry beamed and looked really pleased at that.

After it was decided that the meeting was to be held the same time next week, it was finally time for Naruto and Sasuke to start their classes. Frankly speaking, most of the others were rather excited about it, not knowing what they would be taught.

Naruto and Sasuke had earlier discussed this briefly and had decided that Naruto was to be the 'voice' of their classes. Even though Naruto spoke too much at times, Sasuke just didn't think he himself was cut out for teaching. He had never been kind and patient, after all.

Naruto cleared his throat to gain the attention of the others, "Alright everyone, for those who still doesn't know who we are, I'm Naruto and that's Sasuke!" Naruto paused for a while, "Well, we'll be teaching you physical defence and so we would like you guys to remove your robes first. Hope you guys remembered to wear comfortable shirts and slacks under it!" Naruto grinned broadly.

The class proceeded to follow Naruto's direction and soon the twenty-odd of them were standing neatly in rows in front of Naruto.

"Now, follow my posture and hold it there. Sasuke will walk around to correct you guys," Naruto slid into the most basic posture of Taijutsu - hands held in front in a ready position with feet apart, ready to leap.

Sasuke silently walked around, pushing a few students' arm into position and nudging some of their backs straighter. He took his time, wanting to test these students' stamina and whether they could take the training if they start from this level.

Apparently, they had overestimated them. Sasuke had only gotten to the second row (the students had spilt into five rows) before the people in the other rows started fidgeting and complaining how tiring it was.

Naruto sent a raised eyebrow to Sasuke, "Okaaaayyyyy, you guys can relax,"

Many of the students immediately dropped their arms to their side and some even collapsed onto the floor.

"Learning and executing everything we are going to teach you require stamina. Something which you guys lacked. Badly," There were some guilty and indignant faces at that comment, Naruto continued, "So instead of jumping straight to learning the moves, we'll be improving your stamina. Let's see, hmmm, how about we start with twenty push-ups, twenty sit-ups and twenty rounds around this room? Oh yes, we are being _so _benevolent," Naruto sighed rather dreamily, utterly unruffled by the disbelief looks he was getting, "Alright! Let's start!"

"What?!"

"Twenty rounds?"

"_Twenty_?!"

"What _are_ push-ups and sit-ups?"

There was a sudden silence and everyone turned to look at the speaker. Ron's ears turned red at the sudden attention.

"How could you not know?? Wait, what about Fred and George? Do you guys know what it is?" Naruto asked.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Naruto gaped openly.

"Well, I guess since they are from a wizarding family, they don't exactly need to do any of these exercises…" Hermione offered an explanation.

"In that case…Sasuke!" Naruto called out, "Okay, for those who have no idea what is a push-up or sit-up, Sasuke will demonstrate,"

Sasuke dropped onto the ground, with his hands and toes supporting his body weight.

"This is one push-up," Naruto said as Sasuke bend his arms.

"That seemed easy," Ron commented.

"And this is one sit-up," Sasuke turned to perform it as Naruto continued.

"Piece of cake," Ron said smugly and immediately dropped down to complete the twenty.

The rest of the people understood how hard it would be for people who had never done a single push-up or sit-up in their entire life to actually do some much all at once. They kind of pitied Ron - he didn't know what he was getting himself into. They shrugged and started their first set of twenty.

By the time Ron reached ten, he was panting heavily and his arm could no longer support his weight. He collapsed onto the floor, the muscles in his arm starting to cramp and he was wincing from the pain it caused.

"And this is what happened when you try to do too much too fast," Naruto said, bending over to help ease the cramp in Ron's arms, "By the way, you still have another twenty to go, followed by _another_ twenty," Naruto said in a singsong voice.

"You are enjoying tormenting us, right?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

Naruto grinned widely, "It seemed you're fine now, so come on! Only ten more to go!"

Ron groaned.

After a long _long _while, all of the students finally managed to complete the tasks Naruto had set. They were gasping and panting, leaning against the wall and lying on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"Hey hey! Get up! If you guys don't cool down, you're gonna have cramps!" Naruto shouted at them to get their attention.

Ron was the first to leap into action, having known first-hand how painful a cramp was. The others laughed slightly at his action before slowly forcing their body to move around a little.

"You guys have done well! So, we'll end this for today. Hmmm, you guys could continue this exercise in your own free time as well and this would really help us. Cause if your stamina improves, we could start on some _real action_!" Naruto pumped his hand into the air enthusiastically.

The others laughed again and some nodded at Naruto's instruction (though they seemed a little unwillingly at needing to do so much). Harry took over and started to dismiss them in groups of twos and threes.

Soon, only the five of them were left and they exited the Room after making sure that no one else was near.

"That was a good session, wasn't it?" Hermione asked randomly, a smile on her face.

Harry nodded, "We managed to get them to master the Disarming Charm properly as well as having had time to workout. Man, I'm getting lousy after five years of idling,"

Hermione laughed and nodded. The two of them started discussing their gym classes in elementary school while Ron was left out of the loop. He looked sourly at them. Naruto noticed this and nudged Sasuke.

* * *

Harry was decently happy for the next few weeks. He wasn't getting into detention and he was doing exactly what Umbridge didn't want the students to do - learning practical Defense Against the Dark Arts.

In general, their progress at the DA meetings had improved. In terms of spellworks, the members had gotten much better and were able to perform higher level spells more proficiently now (eg. the Impediment Jinx, the Reductor curse, etc.). He was very proud of all of them. Also, their trainings (and their perseverance in trying to complete it) with Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have paid off. They were praised by Naruto ("You guys are getting much better!") and graced by Sasuke's approving glance ("Hn,").

Harry was definitely pleased. His fitness level had gone up (walking up long flight of stairs now seemed a cinch compared to what Naruto are putting them through). And the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was coming up. Oh yes, he was definitely excited and psyched up. They were _so_ going to thrash the Slytherin team.

Harry's grin faded a little as a passing Slytherin made a crude remark. It wasn't the fact that it was meant to scare them that cause that reaction from Harry. It was the _fact_ that Ron was allowing those pathetic taunts to affect him. The remark from the Slytherin had caused Ron to turn a shade of green and Ron started to seriously doubt his decision earlier to _want_ to join the team.

Sasuke nudged Ron in the sides to get him to continue walking and Naruto put an arm around Ron's neck, talking loudly about random topics. That seemed to ease Ron's discomfort slightly. Hermione joined in, but far from comforting Ron, she started berating Ron for not completing his homework. In a sense, that got Ron distracted enough. Even though the approach was somewhat _strange_ and the result somewhat _whacked_.

* * *

On the day of the match, poor Ron seemed to be in a worse state and even Harry had no idea how to get him out of his mental struggle. Harry managed to veer Ron in the correct direction of the changing room and the rest of the school waved them luck, with Luna's hat roaring as she did so.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hermione went up to the stands and settled down, waiting for the match to start.

"Think Ron's gonna be okay?" Hermione asked somewhat worriedly.

Sasuke shrugged in response.

At that moment, the players from both sides entered the pitch and the match finally started (Naruto almost wanted to shout out to the professor to ask her to hurry up)!

Sasuke kept an eye on Harry all the while, watching him zoomed around and avoiding getting hit by the Bludgers. Naruto, beside him, was cheering loudly with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd.

A song started somewhere among the crowd and Sasuke strained his ears to catch what was being sung. Naruto had already stopped cheering and was frowning. No doubt Naruto's better hearing had already heard the full song.

Sasuke realised, too late, that the song was meant to taunt Ron as the Slytherin team made an attempt to score. He cursed slightly for being unable to prevent that.

Then he paused and frowned. Since _when_ looking after the welfare of other students in Hogwarts had become his mission. He was only supposed to look after their safety, nothing else. He cursed again, he was getting too involved. Damn.

The loud cheering broke him out of his mental bashing and he looked around to see Ron flailing his arm wildly in the air, trying and failing to stop the Slytherin from scoring.

"Hermione, can't you do something?" Naruto asked her desperately, seeing Ron failing to stop the second goal.

"Like what?" Hermione replied, wrenching her hand anxiously, "It's too far to try any spell,"

Suddenly, Harry dived and the attention of the crowd followed him. Both Harry and Malfoy were fighting desperately, seeing who could get to the Snitch faster than the other. Harry won, his fingers managed to grab it before Malfoy did. The crowd erupted at that.

Sasuke had immediately regretted letting the crowd's cheering to affect him, causing him to let his guard down. Harry was hit by a Bludger that one of the oafs had hit.

As the professor was distracted by that, it resulted in a huge amount of confusion on the pitch as Malfoy started insulting the Gryffindor team left, right and center. Amongst the confusion, George and Harry had started plummeting Malfoy (Naruto had openly cheered when he saw that while Hermione had only gasped in horror) as he insulted the Weasleys' mother.

Harry and the twins were hauled up to McGonagall's office. Sasuke allowed his bugs to follow them and when his bug informed him that Umbridge was headed their way, he knew that something worse was going to happen. And he could do nothing to stop it.

"I believe a lifelong ban ought to teach you that violence will not get you anywhere," Umbridge said in her smug little voice as she trotted off.

"What?! Banned?!"

"Angelina's gonna be so pissed,"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

yo! as you can all see, the story is on temp hiatus…really sorry about that…there may be updates from now till mid-Nov but no guarantee…er, updates will be random and sporadic…regularly updating will only resume after mid-Nov…

anyway, just to confirm some things, this story will remain T, cause i'm not up to writing smut…

and mugging is a slang, and it means studying really hard (and a little blindly, i think)

sit-ups are where you lie on your back, prop your knees so that the joint is 90 degree, cup your hands behind your ears, elbows in front of you and then w/o moving the legs, use the abs muscle to bring your elbow to touch the kneecaps…wow, that's a long explanation, i was quite amazed that some didn't know what it was since it's super commonplace at where i'm at…haha…

sigh, i felt chap 11 was a somewhat filler-nonaction chap…a little disappointed with the result of it and the style of writing…i think it was rather strange…anyway, that's not the main point…

and i really want to thank all those who have taken the time and effort to review, esp those who took the time to write a super long one :) really keeps me motivated .

disclaimer: not mine…

* * *

Chapter 12: Of Beasts and Guards

by zfirze

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, listening to the conversation going on in the hut near the Lake which Harry and the others had decided to pay a visit to. In the middle of the night.

In the bed next to him, Sasuke was fidgeting with a kunai, twirling it around his fingers. Sasuke sighed, obviously bored and Naruto looked towards him.

Without a glance at Naruto at all, Sasuke threw the kunai across and Naruto caught it deftly, looping his finger into the ring at the top of the kunai, allowing it to twirl once around his finger before letting it fly back to Sasuke. They repeated this action for a few more minutes, not breaking the flow. They weren't even ruffled as they heard Hagrid's story about the giants (a huge contrast to Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's gasps).

They pretty much expected that he had some sort of encounter with the giants, especially with the sudden appearance of a giant in the Forest (although they guessed from some of the books they had read that this giant was considered to be somewhat diminutive as compared to a full-grown adult one). How the giant got there, Naruto couldn't phantom and Sasuke briefly cursed Dumbledore for not informing them of the movements of all the members of the Order. He didn't like clients who thought they were much more intelligent and had more control over the situation than any of them. They never tend to share all the information worth and needed knowing, which almost always result in a messy and sticky situation afterwards.

It was only after a few more silent minutes before Naruto stopped the kunai's movement and asked the question which had been on Sasuke's mind.

"Neh Sasuke, what are Harry, Ron and Hermione to us?"

Sasuke couldn't answer - he didn't even have an answer.

"Could we really treat them as friends? I mean, when this mission is over, will they be mad that we've never told them that we're guards? Will we still keep in contact?"

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke mulled over his question, "I don't know, dobe, I don't know," He sighed again.

It was true, they were getting too involved in this. That's the problem with long missions. Even so, they usually wouldn't have such problems. Maybe because usually the people they were supposed to protect knew who and what they were. Or maybe it was because they were so close in age to Harry and the others.

Anyway, it was going to cause them trouble since they might become too emotionally involved in this budding friendship. Dangerous for both Harry and the others, as well as for them. Sasuke knew Harry could probably defend himself well enough but if Voldemort was as cruel as Dumbledore had made him out to be, there might not be enough time for Harry to fight his way out.

Sasuke refused to think of the situation where Voldemort had discovered of their existence and felt that it threatened him, resulting in him using Harry as a hostage against them. Just because they were becoming too close to Harry.

Sasuke hesitated, "For now, I guess we could think of them as friends. But if the situation turns dangerous and requires us to do our job, we will treat them as our targets for protection. Nothing else,"

Naruto didn't answer.

* * *

The next morning, Hagrid turned up for breakfast in the Great Hall and was greeted to warm welcomes by some. Harry hurriedly introduced Naruto and Sasuke to him.

Hagrid beamed, "It's good ter know tha' yeh guys ar' makin' more friends, Harry! Always popular, jus' like yer father, yeh ar',"

In the back, Malfoy mimed puking.

At Malfoy's action, Sasuke conveniently lobed the mashed potato in his spoon onto Malfoy's face with deadly accuracy. The Gryffindors laughed aloud while Malfoy fumed and tried to wipe the yellow stuff off his pale face.

* * *

Tuesday morning came quickly enough and Naruto and Sasuke found themselves waiting with the rest of the class for Hagrid's lesson.

Naruto was mildly interested, so to speak, since he had overheard snatches of conversation on the 'quality' of Hagrid's lesson and he was really hoping to see one of those interesting creatures. He don't mind the fact that they _may be_ a little dangerous (or that it may be more that _a little_ dangerous).

Hagrid emerged from the Forest after a few more minutes of waiting, carrying a decomposing carcass on his back and waving for them to enter the Forest with him. Naruto winced, the smell emitting from the carcass. The girls behind him were complaining as well but Naruto just rolled his eyes in response - it couldn't stank more to them than to him since he was the one with the enhanced sense of smell ('Unless they had also somehow enhanced their sense of smell?' Naruto thought briefly before dispelling the idiotic idea).

The class walked on the pathway in the Forest before coming to stop at a clearing. Hagrid set the carcass right in the center and motioned for the class to come closer. The braver ones inched forward slightly.

Hagrid gave a loud shrieking cry into the air, frightening half the class. Somewhere at the back of the class, Malfoy gripped Crabbe's robes tightly and started murmuring furiously while looking around anxiously.

Another few minutes passed before Naruto found out what Hagrid was calling out. The large skeletal horses he had seen from before (pulling the school carriage) started trotting out from between the trees, seemingly attracted to the decomposing carcass.

"An' here's more of 'em!" Hagrid said enthusiastically.

"More of what?" Malfoy asked rather fearfully.

Naruto rolled his eyes and proceeded to pet the nearest one to him whose tail was swishing, as though encouraging Naruto. Hagrid seemed rather shocked by Naruto's action but grinned nonetheless.

"So, who else can see 'em? Put yer hands up,"

Five hands rose into the air. A Slytherin which Naruto do not recognise, Neville, Harry, Sasuke and himself. Naruto cocked his head to a side - can't everyone see them?

"Thestrals," Hagrid said proudly and Hermione gave a soft sound of understanding, "So who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

The rest of the class looked as baffled as ever, even though there was some trace of apprehension on the faces of some of them.

"The only people who can see Thestrals are those who have seen death," Hermione answered.

'Ah, no wonder. These kids lived in a protected environment. Unlike us, who witnessed death since young,' Naruto thought and he looked towards Sasuke to see his reaction. Sasuke's face as impassive as ever, he must have read already, Naruto concluded.

Umbridge arrived in a matter of seconds and proceeded to humiliate Hagrid in front of the class. Naruto watched as she asked some questions here and there, using crude hand signals to communicate to Hagrid. He couldn't stand her and he nudged the Thestral beside him to get its attention.

The blank eyes looked up and Naruto thought it seemed somewhat intelligent. He motioned for the Thestral to sneak up to Umbridge and bother her. Unsure whether the Thestral understood him, he nudged towards Umbridge's direction. It seemed to get the signal and trotted towards her, its long black tail swishing around her arm as it passed her.

Umbridge let out a short scream and looked about frantically. Shooting nervous glances around, she managed to leer at Hagrid about his inspection result before hurriedly rushing off.

Hagrid blinked after her in surprise and looked at the Thestral which had frightened her away. He grinned, showing off two broken teeth, and patted it, signaling for it to get more meat.

* * *

"Did you see Umbridge's face when that Thestral brushed past her?" Harry asked the others as they went back up the castle, barely holding in his laughter.

"Oh, so that was what caused that scream," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think I'm starting to like those invisible horses, they're definitely cool if they could scare Umbridge," Ron chipped in.

Harry laughed.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "Eh? There's something I don't get…Aren't the three of you always together? So…why is Harry the only one to seen death?"

Harry's expression clouded somewhat.

"Er! I don't mean any harm! Not that I mean Ron or Hermione should also see death or anything, it's just…" Naruto fumbled.

"Dobe, even if the three of them was always together, what about before Harry has been to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, right…I forgot," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Er well…"

"You remembered when I told you about last year?" Harry suddenly asked.

Ron's and Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"Harry, are you really sure you are okay with talking about it?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's okay," Harry attempted a smile, though it ended up more like a grimace.

Ron whistled, "Well, you guys are lucky, Harry really seemed to trust you guys a lot," Ron directed this to Naruto and Sasuke, grinning broadly as he did so.

At that, Naruto felt a pinch of guilt. Harry trusted them, but they were currently-sorta-betraying him already. He glanced at Sasuke, whose face was totally blank (which by the way, was not really common these days since he was always either smirking or having the I'm-better-than-you expression). Seemed like Sasuke felt the guilt as well.

Harry started the retelling of what happened in the graveyard last year and Naruto pulled himself out of his guilt-ridden thoughts to listen.

* * *

Christmas came soon enough. Well, pretty soon anyway ("One more week!" Naruto had squealed after learning about the Time of Giving…or something similar), but who's counting.

Dumbledore's Army was back at the Room of Requirement, doing revisions of their lesson with Harry, Naruto and Sasuke during the whole of the term. There were complaints about doing revisions (okay, that was an exaggeration, there was only _one_ complaint which was immediately put to rest by Fred), followed by the usual practice. Only this time, Harry didn't see the need to correct many of them anymore and he beamed at that thought as it implied that they had improved.

With Naruto and Sasuke's class however, the improvement (according to Sasuke) was very er…negligible.

"At this rate, it'll be a year before we even get to the proper stuff,"

This was even after Naruto and Sasuke had increased the 'difficulty level' in their class. The remark was met with groans.

Of course, Fred, George and Lee managed to earn a close-to approving nods from Sasuke which earned them many jealous glances. They had smirked in victory before Naruto had happily proclaimed that they could then raise the 'difficult level' for the three of them. Their face discoloured a little as Naruto went through the increased amount of they are supposed to do (increasing the number of laps, push-ups, sit-ups as well as new exercises to strengthen their calf muscles so as to improve their agility - they brightened a little after Naruto finished explaining).

Two hours later with many wishes of 'Merry Christmas', Naruto, Sasuke, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Room, snickering slightly as Harry hinted very subtlety that he wanted to stay behind for a _short _while. They went back to the Common Room, speculating on the conversation between Harry and Cho, with Ron and Naruto play-acting Harry and Cho respectively. Sasuke kept a stoic face throughout, as though he couldn't decide if he should take part in the conversation or go to bed. Hermione was trying to keep a straight face with Ron's and Naruto's antics, but was failing miserably.

Harry came up a short while later and was teased mercilessly before he shooed them off to bed with a rather flushed face.

"Oh, Cho! Do you _love_ me?" Ron said in his most Harry-like voice with his arms spread apart dramatically as they went up the staircase to their dormitory.

"Oh, Harry! You know I do!" Naruto responded as enthusiastically, putting a lovelorn expression on his face.

Harry slapped the both of them on their backs before the three of them started guffawing together. Sasuke allowed a small smile when he thought no one was looking.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood shrouded in the shadows of Dumbledore's office, dressed in their full ANBU gear. They watched as McGonagall brought Harry and Ron up to the office. As Harry struggled to get his vision of what he had seen across to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had immediately called for the rest of the Weasley family and instructed McGonagall to ward off Umbridge as well as contact Sirius through a painting in the room. After a few seconds of holding the item Dumbledore had drawn out of his drawer, Harry and the others had disappeared from their sight. Naruto and Sasuke had tensed up when they saw the last look Harry gave to Dumbledore.

"Fox, Raven?" Dumbledore called calmly, as though already expecting them to be there.

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in a poof of smoke in front of the Headmaster who had settled himself behind his desk.

"I'll take it that you guys have heard," Dumbledore said somewhat gravely as he waited for a respond that didn't came, "Harry will be staying over at his godfather's place over the Christmas holidays and I would need the two of you to be with him and look after him,"

He leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands propped up on the table, "The look in Harry's eyes just now, you two must have realised, wasn't him. However, Harry would be much tempted to think otherwise and I would require your…assistance in helping to stop any foolish actions that he might take,"

"Of course," Sasuke replied monotonously.

"I know that staying undercover isn't a big priority under your mission but I would gladly appreciate if it could still holds," Dumbledore looked at them thoughtfully.

Without a glance at Sasuke, Naruto offered a solution, "I would stay in the castle until the term ends, substituting for the both of us. Raven will follow Harry Potter and create a second illusionary guard. Of course, both the guards will look nothing like our actual selves and would actually look the same,"

Dumbledore nodded his approval, "Good, good. I'll have to send word to Sirius now then," He took up his quill and quickly wrote a note.

He called for his phoenix which helped deliver the note in a small ball of flame, "Now listen closely. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded once. Dumbledore took another item from his drawer and instructed Sasuke to place his finger on it. A second later, Sasuke was gone and Naruto bowed out of the office, a clone of Sasuke already by his side.

* * *

"I'm going to have a what?!" Harry cried out in disbelief as Sirius informed them of the note from Dumbledore.

"Seriously, is that the thing to worry about now? Of all the things?" Fred muttered under his breath.

The Weasleys were huddled in the living room of Grimmauld Place, awaiting news of their father and the news of the guards for Harry didn't help to lift the mood.

"Well," Sirius said rather awkwardly, "They should be arriving anytime now,"

As if on cue, two tall figures with straight short black hair appeared in the middle of the room. The people ceased all sorts of movement to stare at their outfit.

"Erm, well, hello, welcome to Grimmauld Place," Sirius greeted them awkwardly, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

I'M BACK!! HAH! survived and i'm still alive! woots XD

oh and about the demasking ceremony idea…ehh, i felt that it was a little too early, but that idea kinda spurred my imagination…but anyway, that'll be in the next chap…haha…

read a kakashi in hogwarts fic lately and i was utterly impressed…i think i have a thing for angst…sorta light angst…need to work on that myself…haha…

thanks for being utterly patient and here's the next chap, minna-san!

disclaimer: i don't own either of them…

* * *

Chapter 13: Grimmauld and Eaters

by zfirze

* * *

Fox.

Raven.

They were the names of the two guards one Harry Potter has just received. Unfortunately, said Harry Potter wasn't too pleased with it.

'What sorts of names are those, anyway,' Harry scowled, 'And what's with the mask? And their features and build? There's hardly any difference unless you see them out in the light,' He shot a quick glance at the dark corner where the two guards were currently standing.

'And they just _love_ to be shrouded in darkness. Seriously, what's Dumbledore thinking? I can definitely protect myself…' Harry's thoughts drifted off as he thought of Mr. Weasley.

'Or are they here to protect the others instead? Even though, they said they were here to protect me…' Harry wringed his hand anxiously, 'This is all my fault…is Mr. Weasley going to be okay?'

A sudden burst of flame in the centre of the room shocked Harry out of his guilt-ridden thoughts (and surprised the rest of the occupants in the room except the two guards whom Harry noted, did not show any sort of movement at all, as if unsurprised). Sirius reached forward for the note that came with the flame, before hastily passing it to the twins.

The group breathed somewhat easier after learning that Mr. Weasley was still alive and they stayed awake the whole morning, waiting for more news.

Few hours later, Mrs. Weasley appeared, assuring them that Mr. Weasley was alive and all right. This was greeted by cheers and Sirius and Harry quickly excused themselves to the kitchen so as not to intrude. The two guards followed swiftly.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley appeared soon after Harry and Sirius had excused themselves and pulled Harry into a hug, "Thank you, thank you. If it isn't for you, Arthur…" She sniffed.

Harry patted her arm awkwardly and she turned to thank Sirius as well.

It wasn't until she had wiped her tears and was about to help with breakfast did she notice the two silent figures standing at the back of the kitchen.

She glanced towards Sirius, as if asking for some explanation.

"Er, Dumbledore felt there was a need that Harry had guards. Since he's outside Hogwarts and everything…" Sirius trailed off awkwardly, unsure of how to continue.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in slight agreement, "Of course, of course. Harry needs all the protection he could get,"

"That's Fox, the one on the…" Sirius squinted, "Right. And Raven's the one on the left,"

Harry inwardly marveled at the fact that Sirius could distinguish them so easily.

"Ah, hello, nice to meet your acquaintance," Mrs. Weasley extended her hand.

"They don't really shake hands," Sirius said to Mrs. Weasley quietly as the two guards bowed their heads a little.

"They aren't wizards, are they? Their clothing…"

"No idea, we haven't got around to asking them and Dumbledore has provided no clue,"

"But he let them enter the Order's Headquarters…so I guess he trust them to a certain extent,"

Sirius snorted at that, "Please, he even let Snape in,"

"Sirius!"

* * *

Sasuke watched as Harry tortured himself into staying awake (all the while shooting furtive glances at him) while the rest slept the morning away. He couldn't fathom what Harry was thinking. Could he be feeling guilty? But for what? Sasuke was there the whole time Harry was thrashing about in his bed, having the…vision. He couldn't have been the one responsible for Mr. Weasley predicament.

A few hours later, they headed down for lunch. Mrs. Weasley kindly invited him over to the table as well, but he rejected the offer. It was troublesome to eat with so many people around you and you couldn't let them see your face. He made sure to let the clone masquerading as Naruto gave a slight shake of the head.

The Weasleys were talking loudly and happily, probably relieved that their father was all right. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to the two guards.

Ron started the conversation casually enough, "You know, they do look rather impressive," He glanced at them as he spoke.

"But it only make it seems as though Dumbledore really treats Harry as a child," Fred said.

"But Harry dear _is_ just a child," Mrs. Weasley said admonishingly.

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"You guys aren't wizards, are you?" Harry asked cautiously.

Sasuke allowed Fox-clone to reply, "We're ninjas,"

There was a pregnant silence.

"They exist?" Sirius asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"What are ninjas?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"These Japanese fighters who used knife and metal stars to fight," Harry supplied.

"Muggle-ish?" George asked, interested.

"At least in the Muggle books that Dudley has,"

"Knife and metal stars? Strange choice of weapon…" Ron reached out for a piece of bacon as he spoke, obviously not thinking too highly of people who do not use wands.

"We're a secret community, just like you wizards," Fox-clone replied simply.

"Are you guys powerful?" Fred asked.

Sasuke didn't reply (not even letting Fox-clone to), there wasn't a need to.

A few moments past and the group decided that the guards were not going to answer them. With a few suspicious and irritated glances, they make their way up to the bedrooms to change as they were headed for St. Mungo's.

The Weasleys and Harry, with Tonks and Moody who had joined them, were almost at the door when Harry remembered, "Hey, how are you guys going with us? You can't possibly be dressed like that,"

Sasuke chose to answer, "We'll be using a skill of ours to transform into someone else. We've been at Hogwarts for a while and had observed your interactions with the two transfer students. They will be who we'll be transforming into," Sasuke brought his hand up to make the necessary head seal.

"This is suspicious, you know," Ron muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear since they were all squished in the doorway, "There are _two_ transfer students and Harry has _two_ guards. Both don't look exactly Western either,"

"He's right…" Ginny whispered as well.

The now transformed Raven spoke in Sasuke's voice, "I won't deny that we do know each other, but," He said to the shocked silence, "They will not tell you who we are since we come from different communities,"

"And two is the lucky number?" Tonks asked.

"Two was sufficient for their purpose. Two was sufficient for our purpose,"

Fred and George blinked, 'That was arrogant,'

"Anyway, let's go!" The now Naruto Fox-clone exclaimed.

"Man, that's really like Naruto himself. It's seriously creepy," Ron said.

"You'll only have to bear with this while we're outside,"

"Fine fine," The whole group grumbled, since they shared the same sentiments as Ron.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. It was really troublesome, as Shikamaru would no doubt have put it. And silly as well. First he was himself, wearing his full ANBU uniform. Then a first _henge_ to change his features, so that he would be unrecognisable and would conform to the standard 'attire' of black, short hair…like _Sai_ (Sasuke blanched at the thought). Then, _another_ _henge_ to make him look like…himself. This was a waste of _chakra_.

And they aren't even appreciative.

* * *

The group was on the streets of London when Sasuke saw them. Three lone figures wearing black cloaks and face mask staring at them from the roof of one of the tall buildings.

Death Eaters.

Their group stopped outside an old ragged building and Sasuke discreetly created another clone to take over himself while he _henge_ into an innocent passer-by and slipped away into the crowd.

Once out of sight, he glanced towards the spot the Death Eaters were. Their sights were still fixed on their odd group who were currently melting into the glass pane of the ragged building.

With that, Sasuke performed a translocation jutsu and appeared behind the unsuspecting three Death Eaters. He let the secondary and tertiary _henge_ slide, leaving him in his full ANBU gear with the modified features.

The soft sound of poofing seemed to have alerted one of the Death Eaters and he swirled around.

For a short second, the two regarded each other before the Death Eater raised his wand, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Sasuke disappeared out of sight as the other two Death Eaters turned around at the sound of the first Death Eater.

"What are you doing?" One of them questioned the first Death Eater.

"There was an intruder,"

"That would be me, wouldn't it?" Sasuke addressed them.

The three whirled around again, surprised to find him behind them. One instinctively shot a Stunning Spell at him. Sasuke used a kunai to rebound it onto one of his comrade who promptly fell to the ground. He was ignored by the other two who continued staring at Sasuke, wand arm raised high.

"First, before anything else, I have one question. What are the three of you planning to do here?"

"We're just carrying out the Dark Lord's order, _Crucio_!"

Sasuke deflected it back at him again. The Death Eater cried out in pain.

A loud popping sound came from behind Sasuke and he jumped away just in time to avoid another spell cast by the other Death Eater who had _Apparated_ behind him. With deadly accuracy, Sasuke threw two kunais at the Death Eater, one aiming for his head and the other for his heart. They would have hit if the Death Eater had _Disapparated_ at the last moment.

Another popping sound alerted Sasuke to the Death Eater's position. Sasuke immediately threw three senbons that tore right through the tendons in the Death Eater's leg and another one that broke the wand of the wizard. He let out a howl of pain.

Sasuke was momentarily distracted by the green light that was shot out of the wand of another Death Eater, bending slightly to dodge it. He didn't notice the thin ropes that wound around his leg until it tightened in a death grip. Surprised, he looked up at stoic black mask of the first Death Eater that had been _Stunned_.

Deftly, Sasuke threw a kunai to dislodge himself. In the space of a second, he found a wand pointed at his neck.

"Don't move," Came the voice of one of the Death Eaters.

Sasuke almost grinned. They were pretty good, but still…

The next second, the Death Eater found a full tank filled with a few tons of water sitting on him. There was a loud crash as the tank landed, followed by a loud cry of pain. The tons of water cascaded down from the roof of the building they were currently on.

'Two down, one to go,' Sasuke thought.

The remaining Death Eater stared at him through his mask, not even seeming to care about the fates of his two fallen comrades. He raised his arm, as though waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Loud banging came from the door that led to the roof, followed by voices ("Quick, get this door open! I think I heard something,") which was accompanied by loud murmurs and the clinking of the padlock on the door.

'Damn, innocent by-standers,' Sasuke inwardly cursed.

The Death Eater seemed to have the same thought as his wand arm drooped ever so slightly. Without another word, he _Disapparated_ and _Apparated_ while grabbing his fallen comrades as he went. Soon, only Sasuke was left.

There was the sound of the padlock opening and Sasuke quickly adjusted the scene to look as though the water tank had fallen due to the weakened state of the metal frame supporting it. He swiftly collected back the weapons he had used, leaving no trace of a fight behind.

Just as the heavy metal door creak open, Sasuke translocated away, replacing the clone that he created of himself. There was a small poof of smoke as he did so.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron demanded of him as the smoke cleared.

Quickly, the twins turned around to check if there was anybody else around them.

"Don't worry, I've already checked. There was no one there," Sasuke said coolly.

"Don't get us into trouble," Ginny said, though looking somewhat troubled and her threat not really into it.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, absorbing the information that his clone had sent to him and understanding the ashen look that was on Harry's face. He sighed.

"Well kids, go back in and say goodbye to your father then. We're heading back home now," Mrs. Weasley came out of the hospital ward.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

hmmm…actually instead of Raven and Fox turning into Sasuke and Naruto, they could indeed become some random pple…but that would raise some question with those who might have accidentally see them - like who's that two 'muggles' Harry is with…

technically, Fox and Raven are not actually de-mask…er…you'll see when you finish the chap…dunno if the reaction of the others would be that way though, so forgive me if i'm exaggerating XD

er, well, enjoy… :)

disclaimer: don't own Naruto nor HP…

* * *

Chapter 14: Of Masks

by zfirze

* * *

"Dumbledore," Sasuke greeted as he entered the room.

"Ah, Raven, come in, come in," Dumbledore paused, "I don't think there will be any point in asking you to have a seat right?" His eyes twinkled.

Sasuke bowed a little in response.

"Well, then, welcome to your first meeting with the Order of the Phoenix,"

Sasuke looked around at the people who were seated at the table in front of him, recognising a few. There were Mrs. Weasley, two other red-heads who looked like Weasleys as well, Sirius, Snape (who were seated opposite each other and were throwing dirty looks across the table while sneering) and Tonks.

Taking the slight movement of Sasuke's masked face as cue, Dumbledore started introducing those that Raven doesn't know (not Sasuke, since Sasuke had already met Snape), "That's Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher," The last three smiled or gave a small wave when they were introduced.

"And the Order, please meet Raven,"

"What about Fox?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards the Fox-clone beside Sasuke.

"Yes, yes. But that's not Fox. Fox is here," At his word, Fox stepped out from the shadows behind Dumbledore.

Everyone jumped when he suddenly emerged. Sasuke immediately allowed his Fox-clone to dispel.

"Wait, then who was that beside Raven?" Charlie asked.

Dumbledore gave a small nod to allow Sasuke to explain, "That was just a clone I've created. It wasn't exactly real,"

The people seated at the table looked confused but before any of them could ask any more question, Dumbledore took charge, "Now Raven, was there anything to report from yesterday's trip to St. Mungo's?"

Sasuke withdrew a piece of parchment from his vest (he wasn't going to use his precious scrolls when parchment was provided), "Here is the full report of yesterday's incident," He lay it on the table, "Three Death Eaters were on the roof of a nearby building. I took them out without giving away much clue as to what had hurt them. They managed to escape,"

"Without giving away much clue?" Snape sneered, "You tore the leg muscle of Crabbe and judging from the size of the hole, they have already concluded that a needle-sort of weapon was used,"

"Also, from the accounts of the three Death Eaters, the Dark Lord has realised that the guards that Dumbledore had hired are not wizards," Snape hissed, "The three were only on a reconnaissance mission and were not even planning to attack Potter, but you attacked them first. I think you pretty much gave yourself away,"

The room was silent. There were several glances thrown in Sasuke's direction, waiting to see how Sasuke could 'redeem' himself.

"Was the Dark Lord's name, by any chance, be Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Sasuke asked.

The room remained silent, only a few had paled at that name, Snape inclusively. The lack of reaction seemed more like the room's occupants did not know the Dark Lord's true name.

"Yes, that was the Dark Lord's name," Dumbledore confirmed.

This was met by gasps and mutterings.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Because I needed to confirm something," Sasuke paused, "In this case, I did not gave away anything - he had already known about the existence of ninjas for over a year,"

"What?" Sirius's response was mirrored by the rest of the room.

"A year ago, he approached my…then-teacher and signed a contract with him,"

"What was the contract?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was for a…spell, the Secondary Summoning,"

Fox looked up and straight at him at that, the slight tilt in his head obvious - _you deciphered the scroll?_

Sasuke nodded briefly in Fox's direction, "He could Summoned snakes by spilling a little of his blood and performing a simple hand-seal. The contract is in two parts, one with me and the other, I presumed, is with him. Both parts have to be destroyed in order to break the contract,"

"Summoning of snakes…that isn't very good news for us, is it?" Bill asked quietly.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "No matter. It would not affect our plans much, we would just have to work around it," He paused, "Thank you Raven, for that information and for protecting Harry yesterday,"

Sasuke bowed a little again.

* * *

Once they were out of the room and out of earshot of anyone, Naruto bombarded him with questions, "How did you decipher that scroll? Were you hurt yesterday? What did you guys did at St. Mungo's? How was St. Mungo's like?"

Sasuke blinked, taking in the questions, "Well the words that we thought was jibberish made perfect sense now, look," Sasuke pulled the scroll out of his vest.

Naruto's eyes travelled across the paper, taking in the kanji of Sasuke's and Orochimaru's name as well as the names of the Dark Lord and some of his Death Eaters, "It was written in _English_?"

"Exactly. That's why we could read it now, not before,"

"Damn. Hold on, if this is a Secondary Summoning contract and Orochimaru's dead…that means they're using _your_ blood to do the Summoning?"

Sasuke nodded, "Seemed like the Dark Lord was prepared, in case Orochimaru died. Forced Orochimaru to force me to sign the contract as well, as backup,"

"Yes, well prepared," Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he continued staring at the scroll, "So, my other questions?"

"No, I wasn't hurt. We only visited Mr. Weasley and you'll find out about St. Mungo's in a few days since they will be visiting the place again,"

"Spoilsport, can't you give me a more detailed explanation or something," Naruto huffed a little, "Fine then. Hey, tell me about your fight," Naruto said as he stepped over a wire that was stretched across the room.

* * *

Hermione had arrived the same day as Naruto did and along with Ginny and Ron, managed to pull Harry out of his self-induced blaming. Hermione was then filled in about the guards and had proceeded to eye their masks suspiciously. Like the rest, she had found the fact that there were only two guards strange and coincidental to the fact that there were also only two exchange students.

Of course, this brought up questions about Naruto and Sasuke and Hermione had confirmed that the two of them were still in Hogwarts the day after the Harry and the Weasleys left. According to her, there was nothing unusual about them.

Hearing Hermione, Sasuke had inwardly thanked Naruto for not making him seemed out-of-character and Naruto, as though he had heard the thank, directed a huge grin at Sasuke (though the mask was covering this but Sasuke just _knew_ that Naruto was somewhat smirking).

Ron had quickly enquired why they were not invited to Number Twelve and Hermione had _gently_ reminded him that the rest of the Order were not aware that the two of them knew about the Order. Ron wasn't pleased and had shot the two guards rather furtive looks, clearly uncomfortable with them having to pose as Naruto and Sasuke while they were out in public.

Harry then raised _the_ question - the Death Eaters clearly had children in Hogwarts and they would surely report to their parents that the exchange students were still _in_ Hogwarts, so wouldn't the appearance of Naruto and Sasuke _outside_ Hogwarts raise suspicions and cause danger to the actual Naruto and Sasuke?

In response, Hermione had calmly continued buttering her bread and informed Ron and Harry that they had gone back to their village for the Christmas break. So there was nothing to worry about. And the Death Eaters most likely have never seen Naruto and Sasuke before since the chance of their children taking a picture of them is close to zero.

* * *

The next few days passed by easily, the residents of Number Twelve were busy putting up Christmas decorations. Fox and Raven were also enlisted (since the twins insisted that they were slacking and that they should help).

However, there seemed to be something strange happening. Every time it was needed for one of the guards to climb a ladder, the ladder would somehow break or collapse. And if they were hanging baubles, there would be this hook beside them that seemed to move with them and was very near to their face. Not to mention the number of hidden wires and traps that lay across the room that seemed to disappear whenever someone else other than the guards walked through. Or the fact that many people seemed to be bumping into them and their elbows would come amazingly close to the guards' faces.

Naruto was very sure that this was the twins' doing with the help of the rest of the Order who stayed after the usual meetings. But for what purpose…he wasn't sure. If it was an attempt to trip them or cause them embarrassment, it was definitely not working.

On the other hand, Sasuke seemed to know exactly the reason why and he only grimaced each time Naruto asked him about it when they were alone. Which was actually quite often since there wasn't really a need for them to keep following Harry around when the only place he could go were his room, the living room, the dining room and so forth. You get the picture.

It wasn't until when a wire had appeared out of nowhere and grazed the side of his mask did Naruto realised what was going on. They wanted to see what was behind the mask.

Naruto had grinned outright and proceeded to share his plan with Sasuke, wanting to get back at them for all the trouble they had to go through (Sasuke wasn't very willing but he had, at least, agreed that he wouldn't stop Naruto. Which, was good enough for Naruto). In short, he was going to scare the residents of Number Twelve until they gave up their attempts. If they wanted to see what was behind the mask, then they were going to get a shock of their lifetime. Smirks.

Naruto made sure that the casts were all in the room before slowly ambling in, closely followed by Sasuke. Fred and George had exchanged glances with the rest of the occupants and discretely, the rest seemed to be moving into their respective positions.

Naruto waited and then it happened.

Something white shot in front of his path (Crookshanks, who seemed to know the plan as well and was collaborating, was let loose by Hermione), followed by something brown and white that was circling near his head (Hedwig and Pig, probably in an attempt to get him to follow their movement and get dizzy) accompanied by a few trap wires to make him trip. Tonks had rushed forward to help him out and in an act of clumsiness, knocked away his mask.

He could almost _feel_ the tension in the air, waiting to see whether their newest plan had succeeded as Tonks knocked (more like whipped) his mask off. Their shining faces glowed with anticipation before they managed to register what they were looking at.

There was silence for a while.

Their reactions were summed up by Ron justifiably, "Where in bloody hell is your face?!"

Tonks stumbled backwards and was caught by Sirius before she fell onto the ground. Ginny and Hermione had let out a small scream and were looking at Naruto in horror. Mundungus had turned white, yelped and ran out of the room. Even Harry, Ron and the twins were looking at him, ashen-faced.

Harry thought Fox looked worse than Voldemort did when Harry saw him returned. At least Voldemort still had some features left.

This was how Naruto's face currently looked like. In the place of his eyeballs, were two black and empty holes that never seemed to close, as though he doesn't blink. His nose was replaced by two holes and his mouth became just a line, no lips. As he opened his mouth to speak, all the others could see was a huge black hole and some sinew stretching from the top of his mouth to the bottom.

Ron could almost imagine flies and other insects flying out from the holes in Naruto's face.

"Put your mask back on!" Hermione screeched after recovering from her shock, interrupting Naruto from whatever he wanted to say.

"But I though you guys wanted to see my face…" Naruto slowly pulled his mask back, allowing the others a clear view of the gaping hole that was his mouth.

"Not like that," Ginny said in a higher-than-normal pitched voice, "Not when that was clearly not your true face,"

"How could you be so sure? For all you know, I could have suffered something terrible in the past and ended up like that,"

"Because we know full well that you could see and the face we saw didn't have any eyeballs," Sirius had spoken up.

"Maybe I don't need eyeballs to see," Naruto had replied simply.

The occupants were still staring at his face and as Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the kitchen, a few of them backed further away from them. Just in case.

"Argh, I'm gonna have a nightmare now," Tonks said after they had left the room, "And I had to be the one that was closest to _that_ face," She scrunched up her face in disgust.

Fred turned to George, "That was bloody _cool_! How did he do that?"

"Hey Tonks, when you were up close and personal, did you happen to see any flaws on his face? Like maybe some indication that he used a mask or magic to make it seemed that way?" George asked Tonks who promptly shook her head.

"Too bad Moody isn't here," Ron said feverishly, "Otherwise he could tell whether there was a spell or not,"

"Actually, wouldn't Moody be able to see past their masks and see their actual face all the time?" Harry asked aloud.

"About that, we asked Moody already," Fred indicated to himself and George, "Every time he tried, he said that he couldn't see any faces behind the mask. As though there wasn't any, no holes or anything at all, just blank skin,"

Ginny shuddered, "That's as creepy,"

"I guess they were using a skill of their village," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I mean, they can even change their whole body's image, changing their face to be _that_ just to scare us must be easy,"

"I told you it was a bad idea to try to de-mask them. They wouldn't be guards if they could be caught by you guys," Hermione gently chided the twins.

"Hey, don't blame us, you helped in this too. Remember, you let Crookshanks loose," Fred reminded her.

Hermione turned pink a little.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto (which went unseen since their faces were covered by the mask), "Was that necessary? You seemed to have scared them a little,"

"Aw, it'll be alright," Naruto said as he bent down to examine the contents in the refrigerator, "They seemed to have already recovered. Besides, this will get them off our case, wouldn't it?"

"Still…"

Naruto's masks turned to face him, "Oh, dear Raven feels bad about scaring people! I should have known you were so kind-hearted under that stoic mask of yours," Naruto teased him.

"Shut up. I don't feel bad,"

The residual atmosphere created by Naruto's mocking tone caused Sasuke to squirm a little.

Just a little only. _Really_.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

first of all, I'M SORRY!! before you guys kill me, let me explain! (coughs) well, actually i kinda lost interest and motivation in this fic a few months back…so took some time off to do other fics…yup…and then! i wanted to start in march but smthg urgent cropped up that killed many of my brain cells…so yar…but hey! its an update…right? okay, you guys can kill me now…

for those who cared, that last impt exam i took, i got back the results in march (link to above 3 ) eh, well…a little disappointing…

anyway, enjoy!

disclaimer: do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 15: Hogwarts and Hogmeade

by zfirze

* * *

From behind his mask, Fox glared angrily at the pieces on the chess board in front of him. Somehow, the trio had managed to convince him and Raven to try a game of chess. Unfortunately, Fox had no idea how to go about playing it while Raven had played a variation of it before (you know, Shogi? The game which Sasuke actually came close to beating Shikamaru. Unlike Naruto who lost spectacularly in less than three minutes). Translation - Fox was losing at a rapid rate. And the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were giving three different pieces of advice was not helping.

So, from Naruto's experience with the trio in Hogwarts, he concluded that Hermione should give the best advice since she was cleverest witch in the whole level. But somehow, somehow, her advice didn't seem to be working.

He hardly lifted his eyes off the board when Harry was called to the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley. He figured that Raven would cover it since Raven was having utterly no problem with playing chess.

'Damn that pawn! Did it just showed me the finger?!' Fox cursed violently in his head.

A loud yell from the kitchen downstairs broke Fox out of his useless plotting, causing him to lose his concentration and to just forfeit the game. Eagerly, the four of them (alright fine, the three of them since Raven refused to be associated with them) crept downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Mum? Dad!" Ron's voice of surprise caused them to turn around from their creeping to look at the front door.

Molly beamed and gestured for all of them to proceed to the kitchen, presumably to announce the good news of Arthur's recovery. The scene they walked in on was strange - Sirius and Snape had both their wands out and seemed to be snarling at each other. Arthur and Molly glanced at each other before Molly took it upon herself to break up Sirius and Snape's fight. In a loud and fake cheery voice, she announced Arthur's full recovery, pretending that they had not witnessed the sight of Sirius and Snape at each other's throat.

Growling, both of them retreated and standing right between them, Harry gave a small sound of relief. Pretending as though nothing had occurred, Sirius immediately joined the celebration for Mr. Weasley's full recovery.

Glancing at each other, Raven and Fox shared a (hidden) confused look. Did they used to be enemies or something?

* * *

There was a loud crash, followed by a groan as Ron picked himself up from where he had hurtled the short distance to the wall of the Knight Bus. Muttering angrily to himself, he attempted to sit back onto his battered chair. Only to fly off it a few moments later.

"I seriously don't get it! Can't they use some sticking charm or what-nots to glue the chair to this fricking floor?!"

Sasuke silently agreed. Instead of creating so many useless spells (i mean, do you need a spell that create tentacles?! For what, to have more arms?!), they should work on their transportation methods. First the Portkey, then the Floo Network and now this, the Knight Bus. All served to make one dizzy.

Vaguely, he noted that Ron and Harry were glaring furiously at him, as though blaming their predicament on him. Seriously, wasn't Tonks the one who called out for the Knight Bus?

After side-stepping off to a side to avoid Harry (who was sliding spectacularly along the width of the Bus due to an unexpected change in direction), he realised why. And he smirked.

He, in Sasuke's form, was casually leaning onto the wall of the Knight Bus. Totally and completely unaffected from the rough ride. He glanced at the other people who were on the Bus, wondering if he was raising suspicions. To his amusement, none of them found it strange. And thus, Sasuke concluded that the wizarding community was made up of a bunch of weirdoes.

Then again, looking back to meet Ron's and Harry's stares, he wondered why weren't they glaring at Fox-clone (who was replacing Naruto since he had went back to Hogwarts earlier) instead? Oh right, they had bonded more with Fox after that little prank he had played. Probably thought that Fox wasn't as stiff as him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes (Ron's and Harry's glares grew fiercer then, thinking that Sasuke was mocking them). Just great, whether it was Naruto or Fox, Naruto was still more welcomed than him.

"Freaking irritating…so great…not affected by this stupid Bus…" Ron's mumbled curses drifted away as he slide towards the front of the Bus.

Sighing inaudibly, Sasuke settled himself more comfortably against the wall, waiting for this stupid Bus ride to end.

* * *

Soon, they were back at Hogwarts, catching up with the rest on their holidays. After very happily bidding the two guards farewell, Harry and Ron had taken to give Naruto a huge bear hug (and a smaller, slightly more awkward and tentative one to Sasuke) after catching sight of him. To say Naruto was confused was an understatement (he was more freaked out), thinking that the Harry and Ron in front of him were imposters (Hermione rolled her eyes at this point).

Hurriedly and in a jumble of colourful words, they proceeded to relate to the pair their holidays at Number Twelve. Including Ron's very detailed opinion of the superior attitude of the Raven guard and the crazy antics (aka the prank which Ron hadn't got over yet) of the Fox guard.

Naruto laughed loudly at Ron's description and had to refrain from looking at Sasuke to prevent his even louder snickers. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Which, unfortunately, caused Ron to freak out since it was too close to what the Raven guard had done on the Bus. Sasuke felt that his eyes couldn't move anymore after all the strain he had put on it by rolling it so many times in a day.

Unfortunately, this mood didn't last the entire day. By the time it was evening, Harry had to troop down to Snape's office for his first Occlumency lesson. Sasuke followed behind.

Languidly, Sasuke watched as Snape explained the concept of Occlumency and Legilimency. And he fully agreed with Harry that it sounded a lot like mind-reading, which reminded him of certain _jutsus_ of the Yamanaka family. Sasuke shivered a little at the thought (images of Ino attempting it on him had given him nightmares for a few weeks back).

In a way though, Occlumency sounded more to Sasuke like the _shinobis_ learning to put mental barriers by voiding of their emotions. In fact, it was one of the most important rules of the ANBU. But he didn't think it was fair to Harry to force him to master it on his first lesson. Even for a full-fledged ANBU, it took a few years for them to restrain their emotion.

Wizards were so lucky though, Sasuke thought. At least for each technique they have, they had a counter-technique for it. Like Legilimency and Occlumency. And -

"I know, I know!" Harry's sudden shout broke Sasuke out of his brain's monologue.

' - the hell?' Sasuke watched uninterestedly as Harry tried to cover up his triumphant yelling.

He relaxed a little when he realised there was going to be no immediate threat. But for what reason Harry was so smug about, Sasuke didn't know since Harry still hadn't been able to repel Snape's attack. He raised his eyebrow a little when Snape shifted uneasily as Harry asked him some question about a Department of Mysteries (vaguely, Sasuke wondered what was the deal with wizards and their choice of names).

Snape was definitely hiding something, if his uneasiness and action of dismissing Harry immediately was any clue. Sasuke scowled, did Dumbledore leave out more information again? Seriously, he had it up to _here_ with Dumbledore. Didn't he realise that the lesser information they have, the harder it would be to protect Harry when the time comes?

A creak of the door signaled Harry's departure from the office and straightening up a little from his position on the ceiling, Sasuke followed behind.

* * *

"There's a what?!" Harry's loud voice startled Naruto into knocking over his cup of pumpkin juice.

"Shh!" Hermione signaled frantically for Harry to calm down.

"Well, this explains the happy feeling you sensed from You-Know-Who last night," Ron attempted to look nonchalant.

"What happened?" Naruto peered over Harry's shoulder to get a glimpse of the _Daily Prophet_ Hermione was holding.

"Mass breakout…" Sasuke muttered quietly as he read as well.

"Hmmm," Naruto murmured as he scanned the article.

"Isn't the wizards' prison supposed to be well protected?" Sasuke asked the trio.

"Well, supposedly…but the guards, Dementors, are known to be on _his_ side," Hermione answered.

"Dementors?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack Naruto and proceeded to give a brief description of the 'creature'.

"Don't you guys have Dementors at where you came from?" Hermione's poise was relaxed and casual as she asked this but Sasuke knew better.

"Too bright," Sasuke grunted in response.

"Oh," Hermione gave a small noise of disappointment.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. Thankfully, Hermione dropped the topic. Sasuke's gut feelings told him that Hermione was definitely suspicious of them and would try to find any loopholes in their speech to support her theory.

'Naruto better think before he acts,' Sasuke threatened mentally, 'I'm so not having a failed mission under my belt,'

* * *

The next few weeks for Naruto and Sasuke were spent with them being on their toes, careful of the words coming out of their mouth. The reason? Hermione.

It seemed Hermione finally caught on that there might be something strange going on with Naruto and Sasuke. Strange actions and conversations that occurred before the Christmas breaks were suddenly being looked back on and analysed by her.

Sasuke regretted a little at not thinking ahead. He _should_ have created two more clones when they were at Number Twelve, making a team of four guards. At least, it wouldn't bring as much attention to themselves.

Thankfully, Naruto and Sasuke had their bugs to rely on. Through them, they saw the numerous reference books Hermione dragged down from the shelves of the Library to examine. And many of them were related to the magic in the Orients. No doubt she was cross-referencing the duo's knowledge and experience with that written in the books.

Having snuck glances at it in the night when the castle was asleep, Sasuke spotted slight differences in the book's content and what they had talked about so far. No wonder Hermione was so bent on finding mistakes that they would accidentally commit.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he reclined on his bed, 'Hopefully, we can pass those differences as eccentric behaviours that different people living in the different regions have,'

* * *

"Hair," Tan hands reached out to move blond spikes into place, "Tousled but nice…hmmm, handsome even,"

The hands reached down to straighten the shirt he was wearing, "Clothes, clean. Casual enough but still cool,"

"Shoe, hmmm…clean enough. Socks…er, never mind," Naruto stood in front of the mirror, checking his appearance carefully and muttering under his breath.

Beside him, Harry did the same, only his actions were more nervous.

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked as he completed the final touches of his looks.

"Er…I guess," Harry attempted to flatten his hair again.

"C'mon, let's go down to the Great Hall,"

"Hang on…alright, I'm ready," Harry closed their dorm doors behind them, "Anyway, why are you paying such attention to your dressing today? It's so…not you,"

"Well, it's Valentine's Day!" Naruto smiled happily, "My first one with Sasuke-teme in fact," His eyes curved into happy inverted 'U's.

Surprised, Harry almost missed the step down the stairs to the Great Hall, "You guys have only been together for a year?? But I thought - what with the chemistry between you guys…"

"Well, we had some…er, _incidents_ that prevented us from getting together earlier," Naruto said nervously.

"Hmmm," Harry's train of thought was lost as he caught sight of Cho in the Hall.

"Breakfast," Naruto gently steered him towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted them moodily, "What took you guys so long?"

"Preparations," Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Vanity," Came a low mutter from Sasuke.

"Shut up,"

"Hurry up," Sasuke nudged Naruto, "I actually want to get into Hogsmeade before night has fallen,"

"Stop being so sarcastic, teme, it's not even noon yet,"

"At least you'll be in Hogsmeade," Ron said woefully.

Naruto sent a questioning look to Sasuke.

"He's stuck with Quidditch which he was supposed to feel utterly passionate about but has turned to somewhat of a chore,"

"Ah,"

Ron groaned again and sagged onto the table.

Shrugging, Naruto wiped the last of the crumbs from the toast he was eating off his face and stood, "Well, we're off then. See you in Hogsmeade, Harry,"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke winced audibly as they sat in the Three Broomsticks. Why? You see, even though it was a holiday and _Valentine's Day_ at that, they still had a job to do. So in order to strike a balance between their job and their private time with each other, they reached a compromise. The real them would get to enjoy their day while their clones would shadow Harry throughout the day.

Unfortunately, there was a drawback - the continuous stream of images that the clones kept sending back to them were pretty disturbing and invoked much mental puking.

Really, they were just relaxing and enjoying a quiet day with each other when horrid images suddenly filled their mind. Horrible pink frills and bows decorated the place Harry had visited. Sasuke looked slightly ill as he stared into his cup of coffee. Beside him, Naruto firmly set his Butterbeer back onto the table.

Naruto and Sasuke made a strong mental note to never visit whatever place that was.

"So glad we're not there," Naruto spoke first.

"Agree," A pause, "You think Harry can stand the place?"

"Weeeell, I dunno, maybe Cho will make it oka - " Naruto's sentence was cut off as images of Cho screaming at Harry entered their mind, "Or not,"

"Hmmm," Sasuke stirred his coffee again, looking more relieved now that Harry was out of the place.

"Hey look, its Hermione,"

Sasuke glanced up and frowned, "Who's that with her?"

Naruto shrugged, "Who cares?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thought that you would usually go crazy over such things,"

"I'm feeling a little lazy," Naruto took a swig of his Butterbeer before lying his head down onto the table, "Ne Sasuke, wanna spar?" The smallest smirk decorated his face as he turned sideways to face Sasuke.

"What happened to 'feeling a little lazy'?" Nevertheless, Sasuke drained the last dreg of his coffee and stood up.

"Different things," Naruto stood and waved at Hermione excitedly before putting an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and headed out.

"So where? The area near the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure, why not? Hmmm, hey! We can even use _ju_ - I mean our skills," Naruto hastily covered his slip-up and looked around for any eavesdropper.

"You're lucky Hermione isn't here now,"

"Seriously, she's far too smart and observant. It's so tiring to keep up this…act,"

"True," Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off, "We're here, dobe. I'll set up the _Genjutsu_,"

Naruto frowned, "You're being overly paranoid. Who'll come up here anyway?" He paused, "And shouldn't I set up the _Genjutsu_? I mean we both agree that I have a larger _chakra_...source,"

"Hn, I'll manage. And I'm not being paranoid, it's just in case. Seriously, how'd you become a ninja?"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Nope,"

"TEME! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_!"

* * *

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

….lalala, short chap this is…no movement in storyline…sorry abt that, hahs…had trouble with it for a while, not knowing what to write (only a very vague idea for the first scene)…created a doc but took several days of opening the blank page to actually start anything…and when i did, zomg, the whole thing just flew out…seriously…

oh right, this story is set a year after sasuke's retrieval...orochimaru and itachi is dead, akatsuki is not active...and none of them will appear in this fic...blehhh...

i realised that many of ff(dot)net users seemed to be on the other side of the globe…haha…random…

hmmm…i didn't take _that_ long right…haha…(as compared to the prev chap that is…sigh…), enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own HP nor Naruto (:

* * *

Chapter 16: Trusting

by zfirze

* * *

Cautiously, Hermione set the thick book she was balancing on her lap onto the table. Peering carefully at the text on the book, she copied the details onto the scroll of parchment unfurled in front of her.

_It is said that wands choose their owners and this had not been proven wrong thus far. However, a wand in the wrong owner would still work perfectly fine despite the core of the wand not being in tuned with the wizard's magic source…… Wand cores are made to strengthen the finer points of the wizard who yield it. As such, wands which are in total contradiction to the holding wizard may cause massive destruction to the surrounding, to himself or to the wand itself._

Hermione frowned, 'In that duel, Goyle was waving Naruto's wand around with no effect,' She looked down back at the book for confirmation, 'Even with Goyle's standard, something should have happened. Maybe a wrong spell or some destruction somewhere. Unless, Naruto is holding onto a fake wand,' She turned to another book on her right.

_Wands from the Orient are said to differ from those in the West. Wand-makers in the Orient are few and far between since most families were familiar with the art of wand-making and children of those families are taken to using customised wands._

She flipped a few pages.

_In Japan, it is said that the practice of using two wand cores have found its way into Japanese society a few centuries back. Since most members of the same family generally have the same affinity to an element (refer to page 615 for further elaboration on Elemental Affinity), wand cores from the same family tend to be similar. The general structure of twin core is as followed - a base core and another to complement and strengthen the individual's magic energy. There are various methods to identify affinities an individual may wield (refer to page 723 for Establishing Affinity within an Individual)._

Hermione sighed. This seemed to be a wild goose's chase. A few leads in a book would refute the other evidences she found in another. If Naruto's wand had twin core, it might explain the difficulty Goyle had in using it, seeing that he might not know how to direct his magic into such a system.

If only she could borrow Naruto's wand to examine it…

Hold on. Hermione abruptly sat up straighter. She _could_ do that! She could just ask to borrow Naruto's wand, citing her interest to compare their wands to her own, seeing that she had read up about the interesting twin core of theirs. And Naruto couldn't refuse! If he refused, it would only create suspicion that would point to him being one of the guards. But if she managed to get hold of his wand, then she might get _evidence_ to point to him being one of the guards.

She smiled, pleased. Good, she could execute this tomorrow morning. Finally, a breakthrough after so many days of hard work plowing through books after books.

Hermione could almost taste the victory on her tongue. After so many attempts to catch Naruto and Sasuke off-guard and producing no result. Unless proven otherwise, she remained staunch in her belief that there was definitely a link between Naruto, Sasuke and the guards.

At this, she frowned. Harry and Ron had said that both guards were already at Grimmauld before she arrived and she was sure she left saying goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke. They must have some tricks up their sleeves to pull the appearing-at-two-places-at-once stunt. A Time-Turner? No, that would be too difficult for them to obtain unless they managed to get it from their Ministry.

But why? Why would the two guards go to such length? Is it really just because they were under Dumbledore's orders? But they were mercenaries and everyone knew that mercenaries only followed those who paid them the most. That said, if at the crucial moment Voldemort offered them a deal better than Dumbledore could…their side would be done for.

How could Dumbledore trust them? Hermione mentally cried out in exasperation. This was far too big a risk. What could she do? If it really came down to that, there would no edge that they had over the guards. They didn't know any of the abilities the guards have except a few trivial ones while the guards would know all of their weakness if they were really Naruto and Sasuke.

She bit her bottom lip in thought, 'Naruto and Sasuke had been on friendly terms with us right from the start. Had it all been a trap and then, an act?'

Tiredly, she closed her books, 'All those while back, I told Sasuke that we trusted him…would he really betray that trust? Can I still trust him now? Knowing that there might be a connection between him and the guards,'

Sighing, she deposited the books onto the Return shelves of the Library and made her way out. There was so much to consider.

* * *

Hermione's plan to obtain Naruto's wand was foiled by the arrival of the large amount of owls and a very distracting article in _The Quibbler_. Utterly delighted, she temporarily forgot about her worries on the guards.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief when Hermione made no moves to confront them. Seeing her in the Library last night smiling elatedly to herself, they had thought she had worked out something to corner them with. Her confrontation would no doubt be in front of the rest of Gryffindors to force their actions and they didn't want this to be blown out of proportion.

Sasuke thanked the arrival of the post.

As the trio dug through the other letters that came with _The Quibbler_, Naruto took hold of the magazine and quickly scanned through the content. He tossed it carelessly to Sasuke who caught it with a single hand and deftly smoothed it out with the same hand while reaching for a piece of toast at the same time.

Both of them didn't miss the startled glance Hermione had given in their direction. Even as much as they wanted to avoid it, they knew that it would be advisable to get to Hermione first before she started spreading information about them around. The move they had pulled off got Hermione's attention and Naruto not-too-subtly placed a finger on his lips. Sasuke moved his toast in lazy circles as Hermione's eyes travelled to land on him. She nodded slowly, understanding.

They met outside of the Hall in a few minutes, leaving a disgruntled Harry and Ron behind, claiming that Naruto had left some things in the dormitory while Hermione needed to return some books to the Library.

"Umbridge's being overbearing there," Naruto said conversationally as they made their way to a quieter part of the castle.

Hermione agreed hesitantly, unsure where this conversation was leading to, "I guessed she was just incensed that Harry wasn't listening to her. But Harry's punishment seemed worth it, if it could get the message of Voldemort being back to others,"

Sasuke nodded while pulling Naruto by the elbow, "Over here,"

The three of them dodged behind a portrait acting as a door and covering the entranceway to an unused classroom. Moving quickly, Hermione locked the door behind them and cast several incantations to ensure that they would not be overheard.

"Is that advisable? Trusting us enough to enter a room with us by yourself and making sure that no one else who knows that you are here," Sasuke said calmly.

Hermione slowly turned to face them, "I stand by what I said earlier," Her voice was shaky and unsure, "I trust the two of you,"

Leaning against the wall, both of them glanced at each other.

Naruto was the one who spoke up, "If so, then why were you so adamant to find out more about us?"

"I know, I know that I shouldn't have done it if I really trusted you guys…but I couldn't just leave it…"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, what we're going to say now is never going to leave this room, understand? This means that you are to tell neither Harry nor Ron. If you can't do that, then I think it is best if we don't even start this conversation,"

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now where to start?" Sasuke turned thoughtful.

"Maybe by telling me whether you guys are related to the guards?"

"Good point," Naruto said as his face curved into a happy smile, "We aren't related to the guards,"

"Oh," Hermione appeared confused, "So then - "

"We _are_ the guards," Naruto said simply.

Well, she was definitely not expecting that even if she had considered and debated on it. She had thought Naruto and Sasuke to be too young to be hired help but apparently, she was proven wrong. And trust Naruto to say it out so easily.

"How old are you guys again? Is this really your true appearance and is this really your true age?" Hermione asked once she recovered from her shock.

"We're both fifteen…er, sixteen this year and yes, this is how we really look like," Naruto answered.

"But how? You guys are the same age as us and - "

Sasuke interrupted at that moment, "That is information that we cannot disclosed. You must understand that these are highly guarded secrets of our…community,"

"Then what can I know? If everything falls under the category of guarded secrets, then what is the point of bringing me in here in the first place and telling me that you are the guards?!" Hermione said angrily.

"_The point_ is to tell you to trust us and to stop digging up facts to discredit us," Sasuke shot back.

"Stop it, the two of you," Naruto firmly stood between the two of them, palms held up to placate them, "Look Hermione, we know we can probably trust you with some of our secrets (he shot a look at Sasuke at this) but know that the least you know, the safer you will be,"

"What do you mean? Safer from who? Voldemort?"

"No, of course not," Naruto said dismissively, "Voldemort would never get to you when we're here. He's not quite powerful enough. I'm talking about people like _us_, who would not hesitate to raze this school to ashes just to get to us,"

Stunned, Hermione staggered back. They had, in a few sentences, belittled Voldemort who had caused much destruction and fear to the wizarding world for a good half of a century, even going as far to hint that there were much more cruel and powerful people out there.

"Voldemort is powerful," Sasuke said quietly, "But even he lacked the brutality that our kind has,"

"So Dumbledore hired you. Because you can be more cruel to Voldemort than he can to you," Hermione said shakily, 'Just what kind of people are they?!' She was slightly horrified and repulsed.

"We won't lie to you and say that our lives so far had been pieces of candies and everything. Far from it. One of the rules we lived by is that emotions would not get in the way of our mission and we stick to it in all situations," Sasuke said stonily.

"But trust us when we say that many of our better comrades had fallen to depression, insanity and suicide because of this. In the lighter cases, they just developed weird and quirky habits to help them get through their lives. Those in our lines generally don't lived to a ripe old age, at least on a healthy level," Naruto said solemnly.

"Then why? Why are you guys still even in this line?"

"Why are you a witch?" Sasuke said evenly, "It's the same reasoning,"

Hermione fell silent. There was nothing she could say there - they were right. It was probably due to the environment they were born in and raised in. That's what shaped them today.

After a long while of silence, Hermione voiced the other question on her mind, "Then if Voldemort paid you guys to kill us, would you?"

"Most probably," Naruto replied.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She felt…betrayed.

"'Course, that was before we met you guys,"

Hermione looked up in surprise as Sasuke snorted at Naruto's words.

"Since we've kinda allowed ourselves to form bonds with you guys, it means that we won't break it," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

She turned to Sasuke for confirmation, her spirits lifting just the slightest.

Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded, "That was one of our private oath - to not let any harm fall onto those whom we considered precious," He bent his head a little, "We won't repeat our mistakes," He said the last part quietly.

Hermione frowned. Something bad must have happened before. Both of them looked…regretful.

Before she could ask about that, she was sidetracked by Naruto, "Oh no, I think we're late for our first class," He unlocked the sealed door with a small wave of his wand and peered out, "No one's in the corridor,"

Distracted, Hermione glanced at her watch, "We have two minutes…"

The three of them glanced at each other before dashing out of the room in a second.

'At least, I know now that I could trust them,'

* * *

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

hah, my aim! to finish this story by or before its second year anniversary (anniversary sounds weird to be used here…)! think its possible?? i hope so…hahah…

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto nor HP

* * *

Chapter 17: Umbridge and the DA

by zfirze

* * *

"Yow wod pweweble, Shashuke,"

"Please swallow your food before you speak, Ronald,"

A loud gulp, "Sorry 'Mione. Anyway, as I was saying," Ron waved his fork in Sasuke's face, "You look terrible. What happened?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said shortly.

"You're sure?" Harry asked, concerned at the dark circles under Sasuke's eyes.

In response, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, seemingly irritated, "Can't sleep," He grunted out after a few seconds and waved Naruto off before Naruto could comment.

Harry nodded sympathetically, "Bad dreams?"

"…not really. Just," Sasuke struggled to find the correct word, "Unease, I guess,"

"Unease?" Naruto whispered softly to himself, repeating the word again to allow the information to sink in and he frowned, 'Sasuke don't get unease easily,'

"Anyway Harry," Sasuke said, attempting to steer the conversation away from him, "I think you need to try harder at Occlumency. And stop getting so excited about your dreams,"

Harry had the decency to blush and mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Hermione turned sharply, "You're still having those dreams?"

Harry nodded meekly at Hermione's outburst.

"Have you been following Snape's advice and clearing your mind each night?" Hermione asked waspishly.

"I tried…"

"Then you need to try harder," Hermione said, exasperatedly, "And it's not funny, Ron,"

"But I don't get the point. I mean, wouldn't it be better if I can read Voldemort's mind? It already saved Mr. Weasley once,"

Behind Harry, Ron nodded, "Exactly. You know what I think? I think Snape somehow managed to convince Dumbledore that Harry's access to You-Know-Who's mind is a bad thing when it is a good thing,"

"But then," Naruto started hesitantly, "If Harry keeps having these images, won't he barrel in to save whoever is in danger?"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded approvingly.

"What's so bad about barreling in?" Harry asked hotly, "At least whoever it is could be saved,"

"The bad thing is that you might _die_ doing so," Sasuke stated calmly, finishing the last of his toast as he did so.

The four of them fell silent.

"Gee teme, way to brighten up the morning," Naruto said sarcastically.

"It's already bright enough, usuratonkachi," Sasuke half-mumbled.

"…did you just make a joke?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke snorted and left the Great Hall. Catching on, Naruto quickly swallowed his mouthful of food and ran to catch up with Sasuke.

"So...whassup?" Naruto asked as he glanced around to check for eavesdroppers.

"Not too sure, I can't really explain it," Sasuke's voice dropped to a whisper, "It's like there's something here that shouldn't be here but…I seemed to recognise it somehow…" He said hesitantly, frowning.

Startled, Naruto turned to look at him sharply, "Another shinobi?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head firmly, "Just another presence. But it's more like a nagging feeling than an actual one,"

"Still, we should be on the alert I guess," Naruto shrugged.

"You guys are still here? You're gonna be late at this rate," Harry came up from behind them, "The North Tower is a fair distance away,"

"Then it'll be fine since we aren't going to the North Tower," Sasuke replied.

"But it is Divination now…unless you plan to skip out," Ron gave them a sly grin.

"No," Sasuke said coolly, "Unless Firenze can suddenly climb the flight of stairs, I think we'll be in classroom eleven, as stated on the noticeboard,"

Ron coloured a little.

"Well, I'm off for Arithmancy,"

"Bye 'Mione, see you later," Ron waved.

Harry smiled wryly, "Have fu - "

_- upid human, thinking that he can control us. Control me. As if I'll do his dirty work for him. If he hadn't taken them hostage, I -_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, having turned and walked to them when Harry's sentence cut off half-way.

Harry blinked a few times to clear his mind, he was pretty sure… "Nothing, I'm fine, I just thought I heard something…" His voice trailed off.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks while Naruto looked baffled. Sasuke had suddenly narrowed his eyes and was glancing up and down the stretch of wall to their right.

"You mean…like Parseltongue?" Ron asked casually.

"…maybe," Harry said after a while, "But the Basilisk is gone right? And I don't think many snakes make Hogwarts their home…Voldemort!"

"Shh!" Hermione immediately clamped her hand onto Harry's mouth, "Not so loud,"

"Make sense, doesn't it?" Harry continued insistently, "He controlled snakes and must have got them here to spy…" His voice faltered as he recalled what the snake had been saying, 'It sounded like a sentient being. Not like the Basilisk that was driven on by blood. Are normal snakes supposed to sound so…human-like?'

"I don't thi - " Hermione began.

"Continue this later. We're going to be late," Sasuke interrupted, throwing a sharp look at Hermione.

Confused, she stopped in her sentence and glanced at Naruto for an explanation on Sasuke's strange behaviour. In response, Naruto shook his head a little as though to say that he couldn't explain it here. Understanding, she decided that the voice that Harry heard must be linked to them somehow and didn't question it further.

"I'm off then,"

"See you Hermione," Harry said half-heartedly as he pondered over the content of what he had heard.

Weird. For a moment there, the snake had sounded like it was complaining.

* * *

It was empty in the common room that night. Sasuke sat patiently in one of the armchair by the fireplace, waiting. At long last, he felt something stir and he spoke up.

"Come on out. I know you're there,"

There was no movement for a while. Then from the shadows, a long thin body slithered out and came to rest in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama," The snake seemed to bow.

Sasuke looked at the snake intently before greeting it as well, "Senme,"

The snake only bowed its head in acknowledgement.

"You're here on Voldemort's order?" Sasuke asked, knowing the question was redundant.

"Yes, I had no choice,"

"Last time I remembered, you Summons can disappear back into your plane if you choose to do so," Sasuke said pointedly.

There was a twitch in the snake's body, "He cast a _jutsu_ on us to prevent us from going back there,"

"Us?" Sasuke asked, surprised, "There's more of you here?"

"No," The snake hissed loudly at that, "He's holding the rest of them captive,"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "The rest as in?"

"Rest assured, it's only most of my generation," The snake's voice sounded spiteful.

"What have I said before, Senme?" Sasuke said sternly, "That you need to stop putting down those in your generation. Snakes are supposed to hold their heads up high. You are a prideful creature,"

"And our prides are no more once that man had Summoned us," It hissed back angrily.

Sasuke eyed the snake intently for a short while before speaking, "How are you entering and leaving the castle?"

"This blonde brat will spill some of _his_ blood and cast a _jutsu_ at the same time. Somehow, they don't require hand seals," Senme said thoughtfully, "And at night, that man will Summon me back before the whole process is repeated again in the morning,"

"Spell," Sasuke corrected absentmindedly as he processed the new information, "And it's because they're using a Secondary Summon, which is why a spell is sufficient,"

"…are they really wizards?" The snake's voice asked tentatively.

Sasuke nodded.

"Unbelievable. I used to think that Manda-sama was fooling with our mind…" Its voice trailed off.

"Senme," Sasuke started, drawing the snake's attention, "What are you here for? What are you supposed to do here?"

"Nothing really. Just scouting and stuff," The snake huffed, "_He_ wanted me to find out more about the ones which had injured his lackeys. Practically threatened to kill us when we refused to even identify the causes of their wounds. Stupid, arrogant mortal,"

"Senme, I need a favour," Sasuke said, wording his sentence carefully, "You are not to tell him details of us. If at all, just say that the guards can't be found,"

"I know I know, I won't give you away," The snake said irritably, "I knew it was you the moment I smelt that wound on the bloke's leg. Unmistakable,"

Sasuke only harrumphed in response.

"You know," The snake started conversationally, "That man can speak our language,"

"I heard about it. They call people like him Parselmouth and your language Parseltongue. Speaking of which, you need to be more silent when you're around the school. There are others who can hear you,"

"Will do," It said with a lazy wave of his tail, "Anyway the point is, he's treating us like some of those lower house snakes, hissing and spitting in mockery of our language,"

"And you didn't feel the need to inform him that you can speak his language just fine?" Sasuke said dryly.

"He looks much more stupid hissing and spitting," Senme said derisively.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Anyway, I'll probably be Summoned back soon…Sasuke-sama, please hurry with whatever mission you have. I don't think we can stand to be in that man's presence for long,"

"I'll try,"

Senme managed to give a small satisfied nod before he disappeared with a poof and a small cloud of smoke.

'Not bad, Voldemort knows how to use his resources well. Unfortunately for him, he never considered that his sources may not be loyal to him. Fool,'

* * *

"So Harry," Ron started as they walked towards the Room of Requirement, "Have you heard that voice again?"

"What voice?" Harry asked, confused.

"You forgot?" Ron asked in surprise and watched as Harry scratched the back of his head in an attempt to recall, "You know, the snake's voice?"

"Oh right, I forgot. Had too much on my mind," Harry said sheepishly, "I never heard it again though,"

"Maybe it's just your imagination?" Hermione asked nervously, hoping that Ron would drop the subject.

Harry opened his mouth to disagree but something in Hermione's expression stopped him. She looked…guilty. He frowned.

"Finally," A chorus of voices greeted them as they entered the Room, "You guys are so late,"

Harry gave a short smile and waved to a few in the Room before gathering everyone in a group and starting off their lesson. Hermione's problem was pushed to the back of his mind as he watched the group attempting to conjure Patronuses. He swelled with pride as he watched several silvery animals prance around the Room.

"I think you need to concentrate harder on a happier memory,"

Harry turned around to see Hermione giving advice to Sasuke. For the first time, Harry was surprised to see Sasuke having trouble with a spell. In fact, Naruto was beside Sasuke, gloating that he had done it before Sasuke could. Judging from the pissed off expression on Sasuke's face, he decided that Naruto's comments were not helping Sasuke in concentrating at all.

"I can't get the thing," Neville's voice travelled to him.

Deciding that Hermione would be able to help sort out Sasuke's problem, he went over to help Neville.

It was nearly the end of his lesson and the start of Sasuke's and Naruto's when the door to the Room opened and closed. The crowd near to the door had fell silent and Harry stopped his work to see what the disruption was.

A tugging on the bottom of his robes caused him to look down into Dobby's face. Or at least the crown of his head as Dobby was looking nervously at his foot. Frowning, he bent down to question Dobby.

* * *

'Mayhem. Utter mayhem,' Naruto thought as he helped to shepherd some of the DA members out of the Room.

Dobby's entrance had come with the news of Umbridge finding out about the DA. Petrified, the occupants of the Room had fled immediately upon Harry's instructions. It took a while before they realised that there was a limit to the number of people that can squeeze through the doorway at once.

Naruto frowned. How had Umbridge found out about the DA? Someone must have spilled, but who? Mentally, he tried to list who could be the possible culprit but was interrupted before he could finish it.

"Come on dobe. We're out of here," Sasuke gestured.

Naruto took a quick glance of the Room. The five of them were the only ones left. His eyes swept across the Room. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that they had forgotten something important. Shrugging it off, he quickly followed Sasuke outside.

Loud footfalls were nearing them as they turned a right corner. Naruto immediately identified it to be Malfoy from the scent of the shampoo he used and the pattern of breathing.

He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's face was scrunched up in consideration. His confusion was conveyed to Naruto when their eyes met.

Should they help and prevent the trio from getting into trouble? Compromising their whole identity? Or should they take a sideline and watch as Harry and the others get caught?

"Over here," Malfoy's triumphant tone could be heard across the hallway.

In a second, their bodies acted on their own as they made up their minds at the same time. Reaching out, Naruto grabbed the scruff of Ron's and Harry's robes while channeling _chakra_ to the soles of his foot. With a burst of strength, he jumped up and watched as Sasuke followed suit with Hermione, his other hand on his wand casting a Silencing Charm on the trio.

Naruto could feel the air vibrate with Ron's Silenced yelp and Harry's flailing arm. They turned in mid-air and with a soft thud, landed on the ceiling. Stuck upside down. Hermione's eyes were wide in disbelief and she stared at Sasuke as she adjusted in his grip.

"Where is it, where is it?" Malfoy's voice came in a low murmur.

Instead of answering Harry's and Ron's looks, Naruto looked down to see Malfoy pacing the stretch of wall that led to the Room. With a start, he realised what was the thing he had forgotten.

Horrified, he twisted around to look at Sasuke and mouthed urgently - the namelist!

In a flash, Sasuke had thrown Hermione over to him as he shifted Ron to rest in the crook of his arm. He caught Hermione by the waist and heard a small poof as Sasuke disappeared back inside the Room to get the list.

How could he be so stupid to forget about that? If it was found…Naruto mentally cursed himself.

With a second poof, Sasuke reappeared back beside him, his hands tucking the parchment safely into a pocket inside his robes. He took Hermione back after and they waited in silence for Malfoy to emerge from the Room.

A few minutes later, Malfoy came out fuming. They watched as he stalked off towards another corridor before finally flipping over and landing back onto the ground. With another wave of his wand, Sasuke restored the trio's voice.

Ron was the first to break the silence, "Bloody hell,"

With an unreadable expression, Harry turned to face them, "Explain,"

* * *

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

okay, so you guys can go ahead and flame me for: 1. not updating for damn long, 2. a possibly crappy chapter… reasons? i never planned past chap 17, so major fail over there…and of course, school, need i say more…

not to fret, there will only be a few more crappy chapters to the end of this whole story but eh no, i don't think i can make in time for my twfo-year deadline thing… did i mention i hate naming chapters? sorry, that was random…

anyway, there's a poll up on my profile page…i'm trying to gather opinions on specific things on this fic, so head over there after you've finished…

oh and i realised that there is very little i can do about the lack of narusasunaru moments so late into the story... to be honest, i kinda forgo romance for the plotline, blehh...

i'm done and you can read and flame (i'm not expecting anything less) but please be a little more diplomatic yet straightforward about it? it's more for my benefit so that i could understand actually…

disclaimer: don't own HP nor Naruto

* * *

Chapter 18: Anger

by zfirze

* * *

Harry, Naruto decided, was not at all pleased with them. Idly, he concentrated on the loud stomping and huffs that were issuing from both Harry and Ron. The stomping was a way to vent their frustrations and the silent huffs were the duo biting their tongue until they were in a more private spot. These were Naruto's deductions as the five of them trooped up back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Of course, the fact was that Naruto was just trying to distract himself from the inevitable. He had seen how Hermione had reacted to the truth and he was not sure if he was ready to handle Harry's and Ron's more volatile reaction. He glanced at Sasuke whose face was kept neutrally blank and Naruto fidgeted.

After a few negotiations with the others who share their dormitory, the five of them finally had the room to themselves. Naruto and Sasuke found themselves on the receiving end of two very hostile glares from Harry and Ron.

"Guys, please be calm," Hermione tried pleading with them, having apparently seen and felt their rage.

But Naruto understood their anger. After all, they had just been lied to.

"You _knew_," Ron turned to Hermione and pointed a finger accusingly.

"It's not her fault," Sasuke calmly spoke up and diverted Ron's attention away from the girl.

Harry shot out a hand to stop Ron's angry retort. He took a deep breath. Now what he wanted more than anything was answers, not a full-fledged confrontation.

"Answers, now," Harry said tersely.

"Unfortunately, we can't give out information as freely as we like to. So unless you have a specific question and it does not violate any rules, we would answer them," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Naruto hung back, unsure of what to say. He wanted to tell the trio everything (they were friends!) but he knew that this would compromise the safety of their village. He would let Sasuke handle this. Knowing that Sasuke's response was only inviting an outburst, he waved his wand and cast another Silencing Charm on the room. Better not take the chance.

"Fine," Harry's voice rose with each word, "Who are you? Where are you from? Are you the guards? How to do what you did earlier? How do you appear at two places at once? And more importantly, why are you here?! Who sent you here?!"

Sasuke eyed Harry carefully, "I am Sasuke and he is still Naruto," Sasuke paused and hesitated before letting out a resigned sigh, "Yes, we are the guards. We are here on a request by Dumbledore. And the rest are classified information,"

Behind Harry, Ron had calmed down slightly at having some questions answered. Hermione though, was picking nervously at an invisible thread on her robe.

Harry turned towards Naruto, "You said that you were not guards,"

Naruto winced at Harry's accusing tone and shot a look at Sasuke to stop him from interfering, "Yes, I did. I lied and I'm sorry but you didn't have the need to know then,"

"So if Malfoy hadn't come along earlier, we would have been kept in the dark forever?"

"Yes," There was no hesitation as Naruto replied.

"Fine, _fine,_ so all the while you had been lying to us?" Harry gave a hollow laugh which cut right through to Naruto's heart, "Some friend,"

Naruto looked guilty and crestfallen at this point.

Sasuke decided to speak up to spare Naruto the pain, "We aren't here to be friends. We are only here to ensure your safety,"

"So now I need protecting? Great. Tell you what, right now I'm going to sleep early and when I wake up tomorrow, I will head straight to classes with no detours. Would that help in your planning?"

"Thank you for your consideration then," Sasuke replied blandly to Harry's sarcastic jibe.

Harry gave a disbelieving look at Sasuke's answer, "Alright, good night then, _Fox_,_ Raven_. And I don't care who's who," Harry disappeared with an angry pull to his curtain.

There was an uneasy silence in the room before it was broken.

"Sorry but I can't side with you here. Just when we thought you were our friends…" Ron shook his head, "We don't even know how much of what we had known for the past months were true. Sorry mate, but good night," With that, Ron disappeared into his four-posters as well.

Hermione gave them a sympathetic half-smile, hinting that she would try to persuade Harry and Ron to see reason. Naruto shook his head in reply, he knew how much trouble Hermione was already in with Harry and Ron just for keeping their secrets. With another wave of his wand, Naruto dispelled all the spells surrounding the room and Hermione left quickly enough.

Sasuke's hand reached out to pull Naruto closer towards him, "Don't worry, they'll understand in time," He whispered softly as he watched Naruto looked forlornly at the two beds.

"How did it turn out this way? We were fine a few hours ago," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shoulder, "We just want to protect them. Is that so wrong?"

* * *

Harry ignored them the next day. And the next day. And the next.

Naruto watched as the days turned into weeks as Harry persistently refused to accept any form of apology that they had offered. Even if Naruto understood the reason for Harry's anger, it did not change the fact that it hurt Naruto more than it was supposed to.

Belatedly, Naruto looked up from the shadows as Snape's office door slammed shut. Harry stood with his back facing the wall Naruto was leaning onto, his back stiff and his posture seemed to radiate shock. This was vastly different from the usual temper that Harry would have build up during the usual Occlumency lesson.

"Harry?" Naruto called out tentatively as he stepped out into the well-lit corridor.

"Oh, you're here?"

Harry's voice was icy but Naruto could hear it shaking. Naruto frowned, he was pretty sure that Harry's current confusion had nothing to do with him. What had happened in Snape's office?

"Are you alright? You looked like you just seen a ghost…" Naruto tried breaking up the increasingly tense situation, "Well, not that seeing a ghost at Hogwarts is uncommon, I mean – "

"Yes indeed, much different from where you hail from, isn't it?" Harry had turned around now, "Then again, maybe not since I don't even know where you're from,"

Naruto kept his calm exterior as Harry eyed him with more distrust before turning heel and walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Only when Harry was safely out of sight did Naruto allowed himself to let his unruffled facade collapse. He hated that look.

* * *

Through the Ministry power, Umbridge had somehow gotten another Educational Degree which would allow her to rule of Dumbledore's decision. Unfortunately for the school, Dumbledore had some other affair to attend to urgently and had left the school in McGonagall's care. Naturally, Umbridge saw this as a chance to take over.

Throughout the day, both the staffs and students went out of their way to make Umbridge's day hell after they heard of the many rules that Umbridge had imposed. And Sasuke found himself overhearing Harry talking to Fred and George about breaking into Umbridge's office in the midst of the chaos that was the Great Hall.

Sasuke nudged Naruto, wary of the worried look that the other boys in their shared dormitory was giving them, "I think Harry is planning another bout of rule-breaking,"

"Hmmm," Naruto mumbled distractedly as he waved off Neville's concern, "Don't worry, we just had a small argument," He gave a weak smile as he attempted to placate Neville.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Harry turned to glare at them (Ron was watching their non-verbal argument cautiously). He turned back to his lunch as a loud shriek came from the Ravenclaw's table. Apparently someone had started throwing food into Umbridge's path.

"I'm actually surprised that the rule-breaking hadn't start earlier, given his track record that Professor Dumbledore had shown us," Naruto said thoughtfully as he attempted to lip-read Fred's response.

Sasuke glanced briefly at Naruto, "Stop pretending, moron. You're too unskilled to be acting as though you're cool with Harry's attitude towards us,"

Naruto scowled, "I'm just thinking rationally. Besides, even if Harry hates us now, we still have a mission to complete,"

The duo got up as Harry left the Hall shortly after Fred's and George's departure. Following Harry as he went into McGonagall's office for his careers appointment, Sasuke gestured for Naruto to head for Divination while he stood outside the office door. Leaning against the wall and blending in with the surroundings, he waited for Harry to emerge.

Nearly a half hour later, Harry came out looking slightly guilty and threw a glance in Sasuke's direction. Wordlessly, Sasuke trailed Harry as he turned a corner and met with Fred and George going in the opposite direction. They exchanged grins with Harry and did not notice Sasuke's presence at all.

Finally, Sasuke decided to speak up as they neared Umbridge's office, "Harry," Reluctantly, Harry turned as he was addressed, "This rule-breaking is too rash. What if you were caught? Then everyone's effort would be – "

"Well, it's your duty to protect me isn't it?" Harry cut Sasuke off, "Then again, maybe not. Who knows if you are really on our side and not a double agent for Voldemort," Turning, Harry concealed himself in a corner as Umbridge rushed past them to get to the commotion that was happening on the floor above.

Without waiting for any response from Sasuke as Umbridge disappeared up the stairs, Harry entered the office. Giving a slight shake of head in disapproval, Sasuke stood casually outside as though he had the every right in the world to be standing in a deserted corridor.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he watched Harry disappeared out of sight from the Quidditch stand, 'Isn't this the most important match that would decide Gryffindor's victory? Where is he going?'

With a nudge from Sasuke, the two of them made their way down the stand. Managing to make out Harry's and Hermione's outline as they ducked into the darkness of the Forest, the two of them noiselessly followed.

They lost Harry's and Hermione's trail a few moments later. Settling onto a tree branch, Sasuke studied the dirt path that lay before them and the less visible path to the right.

Naruto sniffed the air a little, "This way," He pointed to the near invisible path.

Hurrying across the Forest ground and stopping once in a while for Naruto to make sure that they were going in the correct direction, Sasuke thought he had a pretty good idea where the path led to.

Both Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they reached a clearing and Hermione's loud shrieking filled the air. Hagrid's half-brother lowered a whole tree onto the ground, only missing Hagrid by half a head. They tensed, waiting to see if the miniature giant would pose any danger to their charge. And also knowing that Harry would not be pleased with them if they charged in now and remove Harry from the scene.

Their cue to interfere came when the giant shot out a hand to reach for Hermione. One second Harry and Hermione were faced with the palm of Grawp's hand shooting out towards them and the next, they found themselves a few meters away from Grawp's reach. Harry turned jerkily and was met with Sasuke's unreadable features. Without a word, Sasuke allowed Harry to slide from his grip onto the Forest floor. Harry felt a stab of guilt at Sasuke's expressionless face.

"Let's go," Naruto motioned back towards the castle.

Hagrid nodded a few seconds later after getting over the surprise of Naruto and Sasuke appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

"Harry, this is childish," Hermione pleaded as the trio sat themselves under a tree near the lake, "Let's just forgive them. They've done enough to earn our trust haven't they?"

Harry hesitated in his answer.

"But they're mercenaries, aren't they? That's what they told you," Ron pointed out.

"But they also said that they would protect us now and wouldn't help Vo-Voldemort even if they had been paid enough,"

"I still say they can't fully be trusted,"

"I agree," Harry said quietly, "I want to forgive them but… I'm not sure… would they really not betray us?"

"We swear on our souls, our honour and on our lives," Naruto's voice came clearly from above them.

Twisting his head sharply, Harry was met with the sight of Naruto's serious stare as he sat comfortably on a branch.

"That's a bit too harsh…" Hermione gave a nervous laugh, her eyes darting between Naruto and Harry.

"…promise?" Harry asked quietly after a few moments.

"Promise,"

Without further argument, Harry turned back to his Transfiguration notes, "Well then, what are you still doing up in the tree?"

Hermione blinked before beaming while Ron rolled his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke slipped down from the branch to land on an empty spot beside the trio.

"We're not fully forgiving you just yet. And you can't expect us to trust you immediately," Harry quickly added when he saw Naruto's grinning face, "So just take this as a probation period of sorts,"

"Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke gave a small relieved smile as Naruto regained his lively spirit. This was more like the Naruto he knew.

Harry sighed and put down his notes, "I can't concentrate," He looked directly at Naruto before slowing turning towards Sasuke as though analysing them, "Can you at least tell me what had been true so far? What was a lie and what wasn't?"

Hesitantly, Naruto glanced at Sasuke briefly before relating the whole incident at Grimmauld to Harry. After all, that was the time where they had lied the most.

* * *

End of Chapter 18


End file.
